


A Sweet VTuber Nightmare 2: Hololive

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: VTuber World [4]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, virtual youtubers
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prostitution, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, fendom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: In a world where fiction meets with reality, the secret story of unique women continues behind the cameras, looking for a conclusion.12-03-2020: This is a reminder for all people without an account who come to read Sweet Nightmare 1 & 2 you still can leave comments and kudos! They're treated as "guest" kudos and "guest" comments! It's important for me to know what you think of it!您还可以在评论中找到这些剧集的中文翻译！Translate by: Bilibili 新科娘Official对于每个想要发送翻译提交的人：如有任何疑问，请通过Twitter与我联系！@OverkilledRed_甜蜜的vtuber噩梦2：Hololive By ZabiHakuheiSummary:在虚构与现实相遇的世界中，独特女性的秘密故事在镜头后继续，寻找结论。第1章：无名的事务和与魔鬼的合同第2章： 冬季暑假
Series: VTuber World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Nameless Affairs And Contracts With The Devil

“How did you make it so tight?” I question all tense. Late at night, I was naked and tied to the headboard corner of the bed, my wrists wrapped on my tie. “Can’t I just cut it? I should have a pair of scissors somewhere,” Says the blonde beauty on her birthday dress next to me, trying to untie me and loudly gasping exasperated from forcing the knot. “No! This is a fancy tie!” I hurry to reply as she moves to search for the scissors on the night table, huffing frustrated, she sits over my knees, with her hands over her waist.

Deep Web Underground; or just DWU for short, a VTuber of an intense character and lust, constantly making fun of delicate or taboo situations, rumors her responsible for taking down a web site which pirated manga. Her naked figure was of praise even in that situation, the chest of a mighty queen and wide hips of a dream, her makeup a bit messy, taking weird shapes as she pouts. “Well, then what do you want to do? It’s already 10 pm, we are going to be late for the concert,” Looking at the clock on the night table I can confirm she’s right. “Fine, cut it down,” I can’t miss that concert, Ai and the others are going to be there together for the first time. “You know? The fact you change your mind that fast makes me feel despised...” She mumbles while taking the scissors, with a serious face she climbs from my knees to my pelvis, menacing with the long blades near my face, quietly moving to cut the knot. “How can you say that after what we did?” I ask in a funny tone and she pouts again, looking at her breasts giggle as she struggles to chop it, feeling her crotch rub against my member, her entire body is so big, firm and thick at the same time, she’s a well-made woman bless God for that, I’m finding my fourth breath from that slight contact, her right eyebrow flying up high on her forehead as she notices it as well. “Again seriously? You sure are a sex tool, fuck this, is too tight to chop it, I barely scratched half of it,” She groans annoyed and tosses the scissors away but. “That’s more than enough,” I reply before pulling the tie and tearing it apart with an unzipping noise and a groan, DWU blinking at me in silent impression, “You should’ve done that earlier…” She whispers with a little blush, man is sure easy to get keep her interested, I can’t resist that innocent face when she makes it, finally being able to hold her by the hips and pull her close, kissing her out of guard, my hands moving down on her ass as my cock desperately scratches everywhere looking for her entrance. “Wait… eh? But, you just said we were getting late…” No leaving her space to talk, kissing her and slowly finding my way inside her, DWU nervously holding on my shoulders and making a muted gasp of pleasure. “And leave you behind feeling despised? Don’t worry, those concerts always begin forty minutes later, is enough time for me to make you feel loved again,” The way she blushes and bites on her finger fuels me with energy, her reactions are all perverted and silent when she’s out of guard, dominant and loudly when she’s on top, just like the first three times as she used me like a human sex doll, but now is my turn to get the best of her, we are getting late for the concert.

After taking a shower together and dressing up, she offered me a ride to the concert, I still don’t know why she only joins these things as a spectator, she would be good at singing, but my opinion only comes from bed references of course. We parted ways after getting inside the stadium; she went to the lounge space for VTubers while I made my way to the stands. It was crowded full; it made me regret instantly to don’t buy a space in the front, a massive group of men with black and gray sweaters making loud, cheering waves by jumping and shouting, swinging their colored light sticks, screaming the names of Ai and Siro and more, next time I’m getting a seat on the front, it was a mistake to keep a low profile, hanging from left to right by the force of their movements, lost in the smell of bad sweat and smuggled alcohol. But for a moment it was all worth it, to see all of them together in the same place, with the exception of a cat-girl who probably is down sleeping in her bed, it has been a year and a half after what happened in Hawaii, but to see their sparkling faces, joking with each other for the public, dancing, singing, sharing their thoughts as we face a new year this January, is pure bliss.

Midnight comes by fast, patiently waiting for most of the people to abandon the stadium, checking myself with the guards so I can get inside the lounge space. A staff woman is guarding the entrance and tells me they’re having a small party and I can’t get in, Ai doesn’t reply to my texts either, I have to wait another hour. Sitting on a distant corner I can hear the beat of the music from the other wall going down, silhouettes of many girls coming out of the door, laughing with each other, more than one is drunk, they confirmed that when watching one with a dog tail slip and flop on the floor, the others dying from laughter, failing to help her get up as they fall together with her. Small and discreet hand waves and smiles when Luna and Siro come out together and notice me from afar, Akari, Hime and Hina following next, my texts are finally being replied, she’s telling me to come in.

Checking left and right to make sure the coast is clear, taking advantage of the silence of the hallway, I walk to the now unblocked door. Coming inside to the leftovers of a mess-up party, bottles and glasses half and fully empty at every table, glitter and confetti over everything, the girly smell of many perfumes predominating the room, in all the mess there was she, sitting on a sofa and fiddling on her phone, always playing hard to get, pretending she didn’t notice me enter, Kizuna Ai, now my girlfriend. Breaking her fake-cold attitude, she runs from the sofa and jumps over me, wrapping me with both arms and legs like a Koala, laughing in blushed honesty as we kiss over and over, I quickly hold her by the buttocks and stumble into the sofa, for our childish make-up session to continue.

Pulling down the zipper of my sweater, Ai laughs, drunk and flustered, as I show her the black fishnet shirt I was wearing under. “God you dress like a slut,” she continues on her laughing, but her fingers rubbing down on the mesh, feeling my abdomen, speaking a different language from her laughter, “Say, we couldn’t spend Christmas together again, not even gonna talk about New Year’s Eve,” She begins to tell making a pause and playing with my hair, “We could celebrate both of those days today if you want, at my place,” Ending with a prickly smile, I caress her hair back. “I don’t mind, you’re always busy those weeks, you don’t have to make up for it,” Sharing a soft kiss I explain, she kisses me back. “Are you sure of that?” Her question is full of naughtiness, my hair being wrapped on her finger, “Because I bought one of those Xmas bikinis men like, and I was dying to show it to you,” The speed of that picture flashing on my mind was embarrassingly quick, just like the smile I couldn’t hide, Ai giggling victoriously from my reaction, but a strange beat of music interrupt us, is it jazz? It’s like it's buzzing from a smartphone, checking on our pockets, confirming it didn’t come from any of us made her jump out of my legs in an instant fear. _“GET OUT OF HERE, NOW”_ She screams scared, someone from the party before forgot her phone inside. “Wait, Ai calm down, there’s nothing to worry, everyone who left was wasted from the alcohol, they’ll remember about it tomorrow, let’s just look for it and switch it off,” I explain holding her from the shoulders, looking for her to stop shaking. “Right… right! Let’s find it and give it to the staff to keep it safe and get out of here, you look for it on the tables and I…” But her composure which barely was coming back took another flight out of her body when the door opened, I can see blonde hair, hoping with all might for that person to be either Akari or DWU, but we weren’t so lucky that night, an adult woman of slim figure and with demon horns and tail features has gone inside, someone who I’ve only seen from the computer, up to this day.

“Hey, I think I left my phone here… has any of you seen… it?” She mutters at every step when noticing me, Ai pulling away from my arms, she’s cold and with her lower lip trembling, this is the worst possible situation. Yuzuki Choco, a succubus VTuber of the Hololive company, known for her ASMRs, a nack for snacks and mostly her adult attitude, she’s taking her time to analyze the situation, sighing loudly, “I think I know where’s is it, give me a second…” Ai and I look at each other surprised of her unaltered reply, the words don’t want to come out from my mouth, not being able to act casually in front of her makes it worse, being found with Ai in front of Choco has put her on live-to-death situation, we know that well, but Choco continues with a straight face, searching for her phone between the seats of a sofa until she finds it, releasing a happy noise. Staring at her face with detail, thinking how to get Ai out of this trouble, I notice she’s not drunk, and that doesn’t help at all. “Well now that this is solved…” She implies while turning back to us, my stomach is tighter than tonight’s tie knot, “I’m quite surprised to find, of all of my coworkers and friends, Ai, the one we all dear and idealize, broke one of the most important rules of all in our job,” Her tone is of one delighted of being able to take advantage of the situation, laughing as we both get to hear Ai nervous stutter, walking to us, then taking a turn to step in front of me, “Keeping this hot stuff of boyfriend all to yourself, meanwhile we just have the fan’s comfort, it's so unfair,” This time is my turn to stutter, looking at Ai with the corner of my eyes, she’s discreetly signaling at the pocket of her shirt with her pointer finger, realizing her intentions, I'm empowered with the confidence of our emergency plan. “You got it wrong, I’m not her boyfriend,” The strength of my voice when saying it surprises both Choco and me, Ai giving a fake smug smile as I look for my wallet and bring a presentation card, “Although I admit you weren't supposed to find us, my alias is Nanashi, I’m a sex worker who only works with VTubers,” Choco is lost of words for a moment, taking my card and reading it at a mocking speed, then releasing a bastardly, loud laughter. “You made cards and everything! My God; and you _really_ want me to believe this while you’re still stiff like a scared cat?” She questions to Ai between her sarcastic laughs, she’s not wrong, the dumbhead is still on the tip of her shoes while trying to play it cool. “Of course, even when not being her boyfriend, it's an awkward situation to be found with… well… me,” I insist to her, but Choco looks at me defiantly. “And _how_ in the world is there a male bitch for us VTubers; and I’m getting to know about it now?” I’m ready to excuse Ai from that question, but this time she steps between the two of us. “His list of clients is quite private, you don’t get to meet him without a reference,” her tone is serious, but more than anything, calm, she’s back to her usual self, and even Choco steps back and thinks twice before continuing with her accusations. “Well... I’m free tonight; if you don’t mind lending me your so-called bitch; I’ll put him to a good use…” She pauses with a delish smile, Ai gulping down saliva, “Of course, if he really isn’t your boyfriend,” she meditates on Choco’s words, looking up to me for a moment, and then bumping my chest with the back of her hand. “If that means you’ll keep your mouth shut, you can begin to borrow him, but I warn you, he’s expensive,” then she pulls me by the shirt, whispering on my ear, “When you’re done with her, come home, I’ll be waiting for you, ok?” Her voice cracks with tenderness at the end, God she really was waiting for tonight and now I’m leaving with another woman.

Without sharing a goodbye kiss, not even a hand gesture, I leave the party room with Choco, abandoning Ai. “You really left your girlfriend alone just to continue with this farce, but for how long will you keep the act I wonder,” She tells me in more of her fierce sarcasm, I follow her from behind as instructed, she has such a different aura from the rest, and I’ve never been with someone like her, with her horns and tail, so surreal, like brought to life from someone’s sex fantasy, but this one took on a more dignified role, she has a strong profile, and I’ve heard countless of stories of her cold personality towards men when out of work.

Out of the stadium and on the streets, we take a taxi cab inside the city, silence all the way to a familiar luxury neighborhood of apartment buildings. “This is your last chance to admit you’re Ai’s boyfriend and go back crying to her, otherwise you risk cheating on her with me…” I can’t tell if she’s still testing me or actually enjoying the idea of stealing Kizuna Ai’s boyfriend, but I’ve come this far, and she doesn’t know the whole picture of what I can do. “If you are going to continue with this then I’ll leave, I’m not her boyfriend, I came here because you wanted to have sex, was I wrong?” I explain all serious, she looks down shy, that’s a weird reaction now, “Very well then, you can keep my card, don’t call me until you have taken this seriously,” Taking a decisive turn I make my taunt, risking it all for her to swallow my half-lie, half-truth argument. “Wait… Wait! Geez, fine, I’ll believe you,” She shouts behind my back, I’ve won this round; “You sure can’t take a joke uh? I hope you don’t keep that attitude all night, I’m the one paying after all,” She groans walking up the stairs to a building’s entrance. “Of course, as long as you pay I’m all yours,” She looks right back at me at the end of my sentence, sketching a satisfactory smile from hearing those words. Up to the middle of the building the elevator finally stops, at the fourth door on the right hallway we come inside her place, stylish just like the owner, it feels like I’ve come inside to bar, an apartment, and a museum of art all at the same time. She points me to a red leather sofa next to a wall full of pictures on frames, her taste and sense of fashion is something I’m really digging. “No, you know what? Lie down on the floor for me, but take your clothes off before, can you?” Her first request is more than weird, yet when I begin to undress and see her sit in the very middle seat of the sofa it doesn’t take me much to understand what she wants, now fully naked, she does something I never thought one of them would do, she brings her phone out her pocket and points at me, “God, good thing I didn’t leave this behind,” She whispers and turns the phone to a side, covering my face just barely when I sense the rays of the flash. “Hey! You can’t just do that!” I shout surprised, she really can’t, I thought everyone was smart enough to understand this work had a no-pictures policy, not just the clients, but me, this time I’m angered, walking up to her and holding on her wrist, “No pictures allowed, delete that now!” Furiously giving back her arm, she looks up to me in silence, but with that straight face, I can’t differentiate if she’s scared or as angry as me. “… Here, is deleted,” She shows me the picture being sucked into the trash bin as she presses on a button, “Is there something else I need to know or are you going to yell at me all night?” She’s notoriously uncomfortable, but I’m trying to calm down as fast as possible. “I apologize, It is your first time so it's normal you don’t know the rules…” I manage to spout an excuse for both her and me. Kneeling in front of her, taking off her heels with delicacy, she’s still looking at me while frowning, “No pictures or videos allowed, we don’t share what happens here but with other clients, and you can always pay at the end of the session,” I begin to explain, softly kissing the knee of her right leg, caressing it with both hands, “And as long as you pay… I belong to you, your desires, your wishes, everything you need, you want, is my duty to fill, to resolve, _everything_ …” I whisper as I continue kissing down her leg, I feel like an idiot as my lips touch her stockings and not her skin, but looking up to her, her menace wearing down, slowly biting on her lip. “ _Everything_ you say?” That naughty tone, if I’d get a coin for every time they reply with that. “Of course, there’s a limit for everything, I plan to come back home with all my limbs,” I joke and laugh, but she makes a silent pout which makes me froze for a moment. “Really? You’re no fun!” I gulp down saliva, just in what is she into? I’m afraid to ask, I’m afraid to know, but at least my teasing is working, so I continue with it.

The atmosphere changing as I hear her first moans when I kiss her toes, but her foot makes a fast movement and she steps over my mouth with a smile. Feeling the strength she’s slowly putting in it, we both share gazes as I let her push me down into the floor. “Now, _where_ were we?” She asks in that seductive tone, giggling and looking to stroke my cock with her feet, the stockings make everything awkward, but I’m getting a nice view of her cleavage from here which helps a lot, “Tonight, I’m your master, mine and only mine, is that clear?” Another weird request, it shouldn’t surprise me for her to be a Dom and still. “Yes, my Master,” I hate to admit, is funny to be on the submissive side now and then. “God you’re so ripped, I still can’t believe Ai was keeping you all to herself… say, who else you work for?” Her curiosity keeps shooting in the wrong places, but this time I’m not able to be angry, is a taunt, I know it for the way her eyelashes move. “I’m sorry my Master, I can’t share my lists of clients,” Her feet stopping firm, both over my balls and my shaft. “That’s fine, that means no one else but Ai will know about me, right?” Her toes massaging my shaft, God is starting to feel good. “That’s… correct,” That pause cost me greatly, that devilish giggle as she swiftly stroke my cock with a fast movement made me shiver, my back arching, holding a shivering moan but she continues, her stockings are gradually getting wet on my liquids but she doesn’t care an inch. “Hey now… pretend it hurts you,” That’s a third, what she’s getting at with all of these? And she could’ve just got rougher with me, which is unexpectedly soft-hearted of her. I don’t reply, instead, I look to put a show for her, trembling, groaning, shaking in pain from her strokes, there's a new type of laughter, “Wow that sure is realistic… c’mon keep that way for a while!” And then I see the phone again, this has to be a joke, I cover my face with my arms by reflex, tensing up. “But I just told you…” I try to complain, but her toes continue to doing those unexpected movements, almost like magic tricks, making my whole body submit to her strokes. “You said no photos or videos, but you didn’t say anything about a Livestream! Just keep your acting and cover your face, it’ll be over in a while!” This is the worst client of all.

One thing I know for sure, she’s not streaming for her followers, not only she would be suspended from any streaming site or Twitter, I bet no fan will stand to know a man is with her, but then, who is she streaming this to? After a couple of minutes, I get my answer. “Hello, girls, how many of you are still up? Midnight and playing videogames? Well, I’ve been playing with _something_ much better!” She narrates placing the camera on her face, I can hear multiple feminine voices, that’s not a stream, that’s a group video call, the voices grow in tone and number, some of them are just waking up, others have never closed their eyes in the entire day, Choco now looks at me, I know what comes next, “Are you ready to see something nice?” Slowly turning the camera to me she drops one of her waves of laughter; now I hear horrifying screams and surprised gasps, “Taadaa, a bitch all to myself to play with, right, bitch?” Her tone is getting on my nerves but I’m already down on the rabbit hole of this situation. “Yes… AH!… my Master… I’m only yo-URGH… I’m only yours…” I pretend to suffer on her strokes, with a gesture of her free hand and a movement of her eyes she tries to warn me, pressing hard on my cock with both feet I pretend to be kicked, hurling and panting exhausted. “That’s not what I asked!” She shouts defiant, worried voices come from the phone telling her to stop on what she’s doing, others shouting scared and staying quiet, but then, a voice between all of them _–He’s not answering you, Choco –_ That got us both out of the guard. “Now that’s the spirit!” She laughed again and this time she swung her feet before pretending to hit me, this time I didn’t have to pretend, she actually kicked me on a mistake, the hurling scream is one long and honest, pissed off, “You heard her answer me!” She insists at the same time she silently apologizes, I can barely see her from my arms but I know that’s what she’s doing. “I’m… I’m your bitch, my Master…” The voices went all silent at the same time, but I can hear their breathing, the look on Choco’s face is getting weird, that’s one cartoony and morbid smile, her feet are now furiously stroking my cock together, at an insane speed, none of the amount of semen she managed to get out of me was enough to avoid for the burn she’s making me feel, I don’t have to pretend for that either, something about that group call flipped her switch, and I can’t help but moan in an uncomfortable mixture of pain and pleasure. “Ah… Master! AH! Please… Stop, PLEASE!” Just what am I doing? This doesn’t have to do with anything related to my work anymore, I should stand up and leave, so why? She’s drooling on her perverted giggles; the phone releases gasps of surprise and fear now and then. “You see this, girls, you see it?! This is how men actually are!” She shouts furious and holds on the phone with both hands, “Pathetic excuses of masculinity who just want to be tortured into pleasure!” I’m confused, more than confused I’m lost, both thoughts and words, her feet don’t stop moving, I’m starting to get scared she tears up my skin from stroking me so hard, “There’s no point to be afraid of this, sorry, excuses, of people!” That last stroke hit on my glans, that was an unexpected way to reach a weak point, ejaculating against my will, against everything I know, I scream frustrated of letting myself cum for her, frustrated of getting myself involved in this strange and disgusting show, “Now, now, I hope you’ve learned a couple of things from this little session with Professor Choco, peace and see you tomorrow!”

Getting a bag of ice thrown on my balls was relieving, sitting back on the sofa, still trying to process everything that happened, unable to answer Choco questions about if it hurts too much without snarling like a dog at her. “I guess I got too excited and went too far… I’m sorry, ok?” She apologizes with a tired face and a gesture of her hand. “What was that all about?!” I shout, fixing the ice in the burning sides. “That’s… a secret I won’t tell, I’m sorry…” Her serious and reluctant tone makes me believe her this time; I start to calm down, recognizing she’s really sorry for it. “Well, is that all you wanted then I’ll take my leave,” standing up, cooled down in both heads but still estranged of how everything turned out, but she holds me from the arm. “Wait, the night is still young!” She retorts and I look back at her fiercely. “I thought, _you_ , more than anyone else would understand my job is to have sex, with _you_ , not to be an exposition show for your friends,” my reply made her leave my arm, but when I thought she would leave me to go, her hand took mine. “I’ll make up for it, I mean it and… I can’t let go, someone, as you get out of my place without milking you dry… let’s go to my room, let Choco mama heal you,” With a sincere melody of her voice she explains and pulls me to follow her deep inside the apartment, it's 1 am already and I lost an important date with my girlfriend because of this woman.

It was 5 in the morning and everything was deadly cold, one of my feet out of the blanket turned into a Popsicle, the rest was being held hostage by a naked Succubus. “Hey, I need to go now, Choco, wake up,” I whisper to her and rub on her shoulder, trying to wake her, her waking up noises are certainly charming, rubbing her eyes she wraps me by the neck a takes a kiss from me, I can feel the tip of her tail tour around my back, gently scratching it. “Good morning~ Are you feeling better? Did you wake me up for one more round?” Her breath still smells like alcohol but her drowsy talk comes from a different reason. “No, the night is over, and I have things to do today, I need you to pay me so I can leave,” I explain to her all serious and I can see Choco opening her eyes wide, scared for a moment, then giggling and playing with my hair. “C’mon… are you seriously going to continue pulling that act?” Her question makes my blood boil, but for a different reason, I get up all serious on the bed. “Do you still think I’m her boyfriend? Give me my money for the job, it's fifty grand,” She turns quiet once again and slowly gets up, rubbing her eyes in disbelief. “Wait… are you… serious? You are an actual prostitute for VTubers?” Her surprise just finds a way to make me angrier, I just frown to her; Choco begins to panic dumbfounded, “Oh my God… and here I thought I stole Kizuna Ai’s boyfriend! No wonder why you were dressing like that, oh my God!” She rockets out of bed and searches the floor for her underwear, putting it on she looks for her wallet, takes a silent pause, and slowly turns her head to me, “Looks like… I’m short of cash at the moment, do you accept cards?” She wonders all nervous, almost pale. “And just _where_ do you expect me to slide that card through ah?” I can hear her squirm in panicked laughter from my reply, fixing her hair and looking on her purse for more money. “I… would you please wait for me in the living room? I must have cash in my vault so…” She fixes her hair again as she explains, it must be a nervous tic; I groan and pick up my clothes, leaving the room for her to search for the so-called-vault. After 15 minutes she finally comes out, wearing a bathrobe and lending me the cash, “Fifty grand is pretty expensive for three hours of job don’t you think?” She complains with a small pout as I check if the amount is correct. “Well, is those three hours plus a fine for interrupting one of my client's reservations,” Now is my chance to give her a smug smile, saving the money on my sweater, she reacts embarrassed when recalling on what she did, “Now, if there’s nothing else…” Walking to the drawing-room I sit and begin to put on my shoes, I can feel her silently keeping an eye on me from behind. “Hey… I know I shouldn’t but, let me ask one more time to make sure…” Her voice quivers, maybe from the cold or the nerves, “You’re a prostitute for VTubers? Is that really a thing?” The doubts on her are amazing, even though I can understand where it comes from, I only give her a serious nod, looking at the glass of the window I can see the day starts with a little snowing, putting on the hood of my sweater I’m ready to get out, but for a third or fourth time that day, she held me from the wrist, “If that really is what you do then… There’s a job proposition I want to make you.”

I made it back to Ai’s apartment at 7 am after all that sudden conversation. Holding on the knob of the door, I’m unable to open for a moment, she probably was waiting for me all night, what should I tell her? I open the door slowly and come in silently. Walking up to the living room I found her fast asleep on the sofa, a bottle of wine over a bucket of melted ice in the table, the ooze soaking both wood and floor, a glass with a little of wine still hanging on her sleeping hand, dress-up just like she described, on a Xmas bikini with boot heels, gloves and a red hat all themed for Christmas; if only I could explain to her how sorry I am. I walk past to her for a moment, to take a shower and brush my teeth, change my clothes, then pick up the glass on her hand and the bucket from the table, cleaning it, sitting next to her, taking a picture of her sleeping face, leaving my phone on the sofa and caressing her cheeks to wake her up, seeing her open her eyes I give her a soft kiss, the little smile she makes when seeing my face fills me with energy. “Uhr… uh? Is the morning already? Dumbass… why are you so late?” She mourns and complains extending her arms asking for a hug, I embrace her slowly, “Ugh, you’re cold too… did you take a shower? Just when I want a warm hug… Go be useful in the kitchen and make me breakfast!” Slowly and steady her voice regains composure along with her perky attitude, I just give her a smile and another kiss. After Hawaii, we’ve been together in this… kind of _open_ relationship, the rests of the girls know we are dating too, they don’t mind, after all, they continue calling for my services, sometimes I perceive a little of jealousy from them, just like with DWU yesterday, but to make this decision took me a lot already, this girl barely has something on her fridge, to make breakfast today will be a task. “Hey… stop taking pictures of me while I’m sleeping!” Ai shouts from the living room, making me snort, I forgot my phone and she picked it up and started to fiddle on it, “Wait a minute… the fuck is this?” In a split of a second, I can hear moans from two voices coming from the phone, it was my voice and Choco’s, she looks up to me with a silent, judgmental look, “What about your no-video policy?” She asks while I try to distract myself chopping some onions and pre-heating the stoves, but she raises the volume of the phone to the max. “That policy died yesterday when she streamed our session to the whole Hololive group,” I tell to her grinding my teeth, but I did it without thinking, the shouting scream she made after that almost makes me cut my fingers from the surprise, “Is ok… calm down, we talked about it and she won’t do it again, I didn’t let her stream my face either, so everything is cool,” It wasn’t, but I won’t vent to her about that night. “So this is what you see when someone is sucking on your cock… this is quite… Uhm…” Holding on my laughter from hearing that the apartment is filled from noises of recorded sucking noises and moans and the boiling bubbles from the pots, is amazing how she continues looking at the video regardless of her complains, from afar I can align the noises with my memory, the video is one Choco made me took of her as an apology, recording her giving me a Titjob, now and then I lift my face to check on Ai, she put the video on repeat, clutching her legs and biting on her lip, watching everything for a second time, “I wish I had tits like her so I could do the same… say, why she continues asking if you feel better?” She asks as I hand her a cup of coffee, sitting with her and taking my phone back, a strange noise coming from her mouth when I’m about to pause the video, that’s definitely something I didn’t expect, so I put the video from the start again just for teasing, then place the phone on the table for both of us to watch together while drinking coffee, my right arm wrapping her from the waist and my hand digging inside her bikini bottom, “No wait… w-what if I drop this?” she stutters as my fingers gently tap her entrance. “Then you’ll have to hold tight on that cup, you’re soaked down here though… did watch someone else giving me head turn you on this much? You pervert…” My middle finger making soft circles on her clit, she shakes and releases a drowned moan, fighting to don’t give up to my hand. “I… was just thinking… it's so unfair…” She manages to say while fighting to hold on the cup and close her legs so I can’t continue moving my hand. “Unfair? Are you jealous Ai?” I ask playfully, but she nods repeatedly for my surprise, trembling and leaving the cup on the table, pausing the video, pulling my hand out of her bikini, then sucking on my fingers wet of her essence. “If you are going to break your no-photos and no-video policy… the first video of someone giving you head… shouldn’t that be of your girlfriend?” The way her tongue plays with my fingers, the way she’s drooling on the couch without any shame, slurping on them, her words deforming as she talks with her open mouth, how easy she drives me crazy, she pulls closer and kisses me, I kiss her back, but she opens her mouth, feeling her tongue wildly ask for attention, the gloves resting on my shoulders, I feel obliged to leave my cup on the table too, kissing over and over, she was jealous, now kneeling between my legs, “C’mon… take your phone, I’ll show you how a real head is done…” She tells me while pulling down my shorts, nevertheless to say the moment got ruined when I hurried to grab the phone, extended a leg, kicked the table, and made my cup fall and spill the coffee on the screen and her ass.

The days have gone erratically like this for quite a long time. Sometimes I spend the week on her apartment, some other times on my place, she takes advantages of this to make me do the shopping’s and many other errands she can’t do on her own, I don’t mind though, living together was something that I could only dream, to actually experience it it's amazing. After that week and Choco’s job request I never got to hear about her again, she’s waiting for me to call her, I suppose she’s not the kind of woman who likes to be looking for the attention of any man, even when I’m ignoring her on purpose, besides from that, the job continues to be a difficult one, the paychecks are big, but the actual calls for me to work are not enough to pay the bills, I’ve had to resort going back to old part-time jobs around the city to compensate for the times I don’t get calls nor messages. Almost at the end of the month, I got a message from Hinata, saying she had Sunday free and wanted me to come over, I haven’t seen her in… four months… to be honest, I miss her, but when she asks, it's not something I can tell her. “You mean it? You’re not mad?” She wonders with a tiny voice, snuggling naked under the blankets, there are sex toys everywhere, from anal plugs to dildos and magic wands; she has gotten a liking for those, as she still doesn’t want to take the step and have sex with me. “I’m not, after all…” I take a pause, fixing the wet hair from sweat on her face, kissing her forehead, “The less you need me, the better your life is going, am I wrong?” Hinata looks down ashamed and nods. “Since I met Inugami… since we started working and living together my life has been… not so bad, so,” She continues explaining with her tiny voice, then tightly holding on my face with both hands she gets serious, “But this week! This week for some reason… even though she’s here… I felt so, empty, so empty that I wanted to see you, I needed to,” Her confession turning bittersweet as she makes curls of my hair with her fingers, jumping over to reach my nose and shyly kiss it, “But Nanashi… I can promise you one thing…” Taking a deep breath she sits on my chests and holds on my face again, “It’ll take my entire… Uhm…” She’s turning awfully red, squishing my cheeks trying to speak her mind, to be frank, “If we ever part ways… I promise you it’s going to take my entire life to forget you!” She shouts and at the moment, I thought her confession was sweet, but when I felt warm tears falling on my neck… It made me want to cry too, she was giving me a preemptive farewell, a warning that soon we won’t be seeing each other anymore, her face is a drama, holding her best to don’t bawl over me, squirming loudly, I can just pull her back to my arms and embrace her so she can safely break on tears, _“I’M SORRY… I’M SO SORRY… BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST TO TELL YOU SOONER!”_ Her crackly voice coming from her throat, her tiny nails digging on my arms, I can only rub her back until she calms down.

The truth is that was meant to happen, my job, in the main sense, is to please their sexual desires, but the reason I continued doing it three years ago, the reason I continue doing it now, was to fill the emptiness on their lives, on their hearts. But sooner or later, there was going to be a moment that emptiness was going to be fulfilled, by someone else, something else, but not me, this work is meant to end by the moment they find the happiness they were missing, the peaceful transition of them growing up and me being cast aside, even when I’m getting the bitter piece, I know it has to happen, but of all of them, I didn’t expect for Hinata to make a scene like this. Giving her comforting kisses until she begins to giggle from the tickles it gives her, “I also promise you that before that, we’ll have sex, real sex, and when that happens… I hope you can tell me your name,” I guess is a fair trade; at this point is the only thing she doesn’t know about me, none of them knows… Except for Ai, but is not like she uses it either, Hinata is getting back on the mood, and this time around, I’m so vexed from her confession I want to fill her both holes with toys, she excitedly agrees, I guess we both are feeling the same. The morning of Monday I get out of her room silently, kissing her cheek and taking my pay, taking a look of her apartment, thinking it may be one of the last times I get to see it makes me feel a void on my stomach, suddenly I don’t have the strength to leave, even when I should, instead, I walk to her kitchen and begin to make tea and breakfast for when she wakes up, I totally forgot that morning, she no longer lives alone. “Who the hell are you!?” A woman shouts from my back from the other extreme of the apartment, Inugami comes from the bathroom, wearing just some black shorts and covering her chest with a towel around her neck the moment she sees me. “I’m sorry… I’m, Nanashi, I think Hinata must have told you about me,” I stutter my way to explain, trying not to stare at her naked top, she bounces in the hallway, bothered by my presence and unable to walk into the kitchen. Inugami Kokage is one recent VTuber, if Hinata is a Nekomata, then Inugami is an Inumata, a cat and a dog working and living together sure is one funny chemistry, but it works well for them, Inugami is one tall and attractive woman, cheerful and active, the whole opposite of Hinata, which complements her perfectly, she’s the person Hinata was waiting for to knock on her door, to complement her life. “Crap… I’m sorry, she did tell me you were going to be here all Sunday. I stayed locked in my room so I don’t bother you guys… I didn’t expect for you to still be here in the morning,” She explains with a snarky tone, taking bravery to walk into the kitchen, step by step, taking a seat on the kitchen table, staring me with curiosity, I can get a peek of her nipples by the way the towel hangs away from her breasts as she leans her arms on the table, “Do you always make breakfast for her the morning after?” She questions from the table when noticing I’m setting some saury into the oven. “Yes, sometimes… I’m making enough for you too,” Explaining to her while chopping onion stalk and lemon to put in the mirin, I can see her ears twitching excitedly. “My thank you… erhm, Nanashi was it, right? I suppose that’s not your real name,” She continues on an attempt to make a conversation with me. “Is not, is part of my job policy, not knowing my name makes it easy for them to continue hiring my services,” Maybe I was too cold when I said it, her reaction was obvious to don’t know what to say next, “Hinata talks about you a lot,” I cough and change the theme, “Between you and me, she says her days have been brighter since you’re here,” I confess to her with a forced smile, walking to her and giving her a cup of tea, thanking me with a smile and taking a sip, I walk back to the kitchen to check on the rice and finish the salad. “Can I make you a question?” That phrase always means trouble, I make a long and silent pause before agreeing, “… Do you like being… you know… _that_ ,” The way she makes that question is so funny, is clear is the first time she has a person like me so close to her, “A prostitute? Yes, I like my job,” I replied with honesty, hearing her cough on the tea. “Really? I just, don’t understand… how can someone like having sex so much they want to be paid for it… first of all y-“ She stops mid-sentence and turns red like a tomato, she started to lecture me all of a sudden, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…” Yeah, she definitely hasn’t been so close to someone like me; sometimes you forget the tags you live with when you’re on my position. “If you’re jealous there’s nothing to worry, last night Hinata made clear she prefers you,” I tell her cleaning my hands in the faucet and use a mop to dry them, that lecture is my first and the last flag that I should leave the place, that apartment is no longer a place I’m welcomed in, “The rice and the soup will be done in 10 and 15 minutes each, I have things to do so,” Walking out of the kitchen, frustrated, hurrying to take my shoes and get out. “Nanashi! If she ever calls you again… please come! I’m sorry!” I can hear Inugami shout from afar on the door, but I’m already in the other way walking down the stairs out of there, I hope Hinata didn’t see me making a scene, reaching the ground floor I remember about Choco, maybe I did it because I felt like trash, maybe I did it because I wanted to make her jealous, it felt like I was making a deal with the devil, calling that succubus and accepting her job proposition.

At the time it was more of the same; since I explained her new clients can only come from references, she wanted to be the reference for a handful of girls from Hololive to hire my services. I asked if those who will contact me were going to be the same people who saw the stream, but she refused to answer that, and after what she did to me, I’m starting to doubt if these other girls are really going to use me for sex, are any of those girls really needing the attention of a man? The more I dig about it the shadier everything gets, six hours after that call I get a schedule of clients for the week, the names are all from girls I recognize for being the most popular on the group, the first one comes in a Thursday and the next one on Saturday, Choco has some guts to just send me a schedule without asking if I’m free those days. Tuesday and Wednesday pass by deadly slow, waving goodbye to Ai as she goes to work, going to my morning part-time job in a convenience store; then using the rest of the day to investigate more about the members of Hololive, watching their streams and videos, getting to know about their likes and dislikes, Thursday finally comes, and the first client I get to visit is Minato Aqua. From the entire group, she’s one of the two Hololives who are considered an angel, innocent and a maybe too much of an airhead for her own good, a VTuber who wears a maid outfit themed with a marine style, even though she doesn’t do anything related with water since she's afraid of it, needlessly to say, I’m more than nervous, Aqua is the kind of person whose every action is deeply connected to her feelings and mood, it’ll be like walking into a zone full of mines the moment I come into her apartment.

The sun sets down while I prepare my things, a new brand white t-shirt, fancy pants and shoes, a little perfume and a jacket. I don’t want to intimidate her, but I don’t want to look like a salaryman either, one of those red ties with flower stamps Ai has asked me to wear for so long should be enough to give me a distinctive look. I reach her neighborhood 30 minutes late, this is a house, and this is a _familiar_ neighborhood, on top of all, but I won’t let the setting show my nerves, taking off my jacket and holding it over my left shoulder to look cool for her, ringing the bell from the button on the entrance, a couple of minutes pass by and I really don’t want to be seen by people around here, I gaze the silhouette of someone staring from inside the house in the hole of a curtain, the fence on the entrance buzzes and opens, the door in the front shakes to the sounds of keys taking off the lock and is left open, the same silhouette running away, I close the fence confused and make my way inside the house. “Is… Is Minato Aqua here?” I question still confused, the house is just one of many other models for a small family to occupy, illuminated in every corner almost like trying to suggest something to me, the silhouette reappears when I try to hang my jacket on the hall-stand. “No… Don’t do that!” A shy and feminine voice shouts, hiding on a wall near the living room, she finally pops up her head from it, looking down on the floor, her cheeks vivid red, “I’m borrowing my parent’s house since they aren’t around… so don’t do anything that shows someone else but I was here,” breathing loudly to explain herself, I wonder how leaving my jacket there has anything to do with that, I don’t give her a reply, I just put it back under my arm and take my shoes off, I hear her breath again, this time from her nose, this is ridiculous, I take my shoes and wrap them inside the jacket instead of leaving them on the drawing-room, “Don’t think anything weird just because is my parent's house ok? I still have a room up there…” She continues explaining, pointing to the stairs. I’ve been on this situation multiple times now, in the silence I walk to the wall she’s using as a shield, holding her face without permission, quickly giving her a kiss, she makes two gasps one after the other, the first one was of surprise, the second was almost of relief, I could feel all her body loosening up, she even answered my kiss, I pull away softly, caressing her lips with my thumb, tasting them with a smile. “You… you smell good…” She whispers still looking down on the floor, a shy finger playing with my tie, it looks like I made the right choices; I take a lock of her purple hair and sniff on it, taking another gasp out of her mouth. “So do you, is it coconut? On your hair; and your skin…” I take a pause and lean closer, sniffing on her neck, she gives me a silent moan, her skin is soft and warm, giving her a soft kiss to feel her pulse rising up, “It's orange essence… I like the combination,” I tell her with a smile, she blushes and looks down the other way with a giggle. “You shouldn’t kiss someone you don’t know all of a sudden, you’re… as handsome as Choco said, Nanashi,” This is going unexpectedly smooth, I guess there’s more of her than to what she shows, but that applies to everyone, doesn’t it. “Shall we continue this in your room?” I ask holding on her fingers, she replies with a cheerful nod, we walk up the stairs and into the right to a kind of old and dusty room, only the bed and the floor were clean, I can feel her pushing me from behind.

Closing the door we sit on the bed like a couple of virgins who can’t stop their horny laughter. Kissing over and over, making a rhythm with my hands and my lips and keeping the pace so she continues in the mood, but the moment I begin to open her uniform, starting for the neck of her dress, her moans and excited squirms stop, I believe is because she’s getting turned on for real this time so I make a change of plans. Leaving her shirt middle open, making her lean on the bed and digging my hands inside her skirt, she’s panting heavy, making sounds no other but she has heard before, I lift half of her skirt up, her underwear is way too fancy, even the stocking straps look like made from silk, my hands down to her ankles, taking off her shoes, making suspense, then finally going back up to her hips, where I softly kiss her over the panties, this time she makes a strange squirm, her breath increasing at an alarming rate. I gently pull down her underwear, she shaved recently, probably yesterday, everything looks clean, pink and pretty down here, I take no more pauses and begin to cover her crotch with kisses, the squirms up there don’t stop, but I can’t see her face due to her big skirt folding like a mountain, opening my mouth I begin to use my tongue, I haven’t forgotten who I’m working with, so I’m taking my time for her to get used of its feeling, pronouncing my intentions to make my tongue go inside her, but the tone of her squirms keep worrying me, they’re continue and hasty, but the sound doesn’t feel like someone who is feeling good, after a couple of kisses and licking her up and down I’m surprised by a hit of her knee, I’m being sent to the other side of the room, I finally understand her squirms, she's crying. “No… No more… I’m sorry but no more!” She screams with a face full of tears, I get up slowly, I’m not sure of what’s happening or what should I say to her, she reacts scared and covers her face with both arms. “Is… is fine… I’m not mad ok? I’m not going to get mad so you can calm down,” I try to explain to her, but she’s obviously too scared or so I believed; until she opened her mouth. “I… I changed my mind, I don’t want this!” She continues crying, she’s not scared, she’s grossed out to the point of tears, “The noises you made, that feeling on my puss, it was everything so disgusting… please leave, leave!” She now shouts with a mixture of rage and disgust, throwing me a pillow on the face, I warned myself I was walking into a mined zone, but somewhere I stepped on a timed land mine without knowing, I pick up my jacket and leave without saying anything to her, walking down the stairs I can still hear her crying, it doesn’t help that as I get out of the house the neighbors begin to light their houses, curious of the noise, I hurry to put on my shoes as I walk along with the jacket, running away when reaching the corner, I don’t have a single moment to begin to understand what is exactly happening in here. Far away from that place, the first thing I do is to call Choco and explain to her what happened. _– That’s such a shame, but don’t worry, just continue with your schedule, your pay is being done as we talk so don’t worry about it either ok? –_ I can’t believe what she’s telling me, I hang the phone in shock of her coldness, entering a bar on the street, asking for a beer, trying to wash the mood away, whatever did I get myself into? I message Ai to tell her I’ll be late tonight, I need time alone to meditate this.

The morning after I check my bank account, the money was sent just like Choco said it would, I got paid by scaring out a girl, that’s what happened. Friday passes by in a flash as the memories from that night continue to chase me around, before I know it is already the afternoon of Saturday. Looking for what to wear it occurs to me to check my bank account, just as I feared, the paid was already done, I still haven’t visited that girl and Choco already made the transference, this woman is breaking all the rules and procedures I work with. The one in the schedule of Saturday is Tokino Sora, not the second, but the first angel of Hololive, a first-generation member who appeared when VTuber culture was in its ague, famous for many things, from her personality to her looks, but more importantly, from her singing, and her power to reach masses, if I had to say, she’s probably as popular as Ai or Siro. In fear to being taken into another neighborhood, this time I just wear a tracksuit and little perfume, I look like an Italy-American gangster, and once again I’m surprised with the directions of a building, singing up to this was a grave mistake, I constantly feel out of my zone, and she knows that as long as she pays first I have to commit and continue meeting the schedule. Taking a couple of buses inside the city I meet with my destination, is quiet here, and every door in every floor has its distinctions, giving an obvious feeling of only rich people living on this complex, no kids, no big families, only couples and single ones, the best situation for me, neighbors who won’t middle in other people’s business, they won’t knock the door and share their miso with you, but they won’t ask for it either. Knocking on the door of the direction I wait for Sora to open, but instead, I get a message from her number _– Is it that you on the door? –_ I can’t help but chuckle, what a shy girl. “Yes is me!” I tell her from the other side of the door, hoping this time she opens, but I get another message. _– Don’t shout! We’ll talk through messages only –_ I can’t laugh this time, it went from shy to cynical fast. _– Understood –_ I tap from the phone, the door finally opens, slowly, I can see her face and smell the unmistakable chemical of makeup remover, her hair is picked up with a bun and I can’t see any accessories either; when she opens the door entirely we share an awkward laughter, we are dressed alike.

In less of 40 minutes I experience an awful déjà vu, I walk out of that apartment with Sora throwing my shoes from the entrance on my back, crying, calling me disgusting and telling me to get away from her. I call Choco once into the elevator, telling her to meet me in the closest park, she reluctantly accepts, I never thought I would hate a woman this much. I sit on a bench for half an hour until I see her showing up from an extreme of the park “Did you make me come here just to tell me about another failure?” She questions me with a condescending voice, “Maybe hiring your services was a mistake, you’re turning out to be a sex inept,” Her tone and her words cloud my mind with awful thoughts, but I take a deep breath, knowing she’s directly trying to avoid being found out, yet the rage from my throat is loud and clear. _“YOU SET US UP, YOU’RE FORCING THEM TO HAVE SEX WITH ME”_ I spit out furious, I can see her scared face, the way her eyes move to another side before replying, I've hit right on her intentions. “I don’t have to explain this to you, just continue with our schedule…” She mumbles between defiant and startled, but I walk in front of her, hitting the light post beside us. “No! This ends here and now! This is _not_ why I do this; you can’t force someone to have sex against their will!” My words make her look up to me in surprise; there's a pause, both from me trying to calm down, and her trying to organize her thoughts. “I believed that… as long as you were getting paid you wouldn’t care…” She slowly speaks and sits on the bench; I have to take another long breath to stop screaming at her. “Well I do, and you got a wrong idea of how this whole business works, I’m sorry but this is the end,” I insist, groaning and turning to her, joining on the bench. “No, it can’t be, I still need you to continue with this,” Choco regains her composure, her tone sounds firm and serious now, but she sighs loudly and massages her head, groaning stressed. “What you’re doing is wrong, why are you doing this to them?” I wonder gesturing with both hands, my rage still regurgitates from my throat. Choco stands up, still rubbing her head, then looking up to the clouded, frozen night, rubbing her shoulders, this is getting us nowhere, I stand up and take off the upper part of my tracksuit, placing it over her shoulders, "Let's have a drink, you can explain me in the meanwhile," I suggest and start walking, she follows me in silence, getting closer to me as it begins to snow. "It started a couple of months ago..." She begins to narrate, I can see the frustration on her face as she does it, "Aqua, Sora... and many others, we were having a party together off work, just like usual, but that day, that day was different," She lifts her face and a snowflake falls on the top of her nose, I rub it off from her finger and make her blush, "We... Or well, I... We had so many drinks, and I started talking and presuming about my sexual life with them, that was my biggest mistake," She bites on her thumb, almost trying to make herself bleed, I have to pull her hand away, pull her from the shoulder, trying to calm her down, "That confession turned into a theme of conversation with us, constantly, most of them have never had a boyfriend, a lover, or a good male friend, virgins, unexperienced, my confession made them only more insecure of themselves than before," Her narration begins to fit pieces in place, from the group call to these past two dates, we get out of the park and on the streets, it will take a while to find a bar open at this hour, but tonight, time is what we have more. On the sidewalk, she clears her throat, "These months, every time out of work, there has been only fights between all of us, stupid conflicts and discussions, because of all insecurities, their fear to men despite wanting to experience them, and so on," She stops and turns to me, holding on my hands with a serious face, her fingers are so cold, "That's why I asked for your services, to make them face their fears... They're my family, Nanashi, and is breaking apart because of me" I can't help but snort and shake my head, she stutters, hurt of my reaction. "And giving her shock therapy with a sex worker is what you consider help? Choco, you're only leaving them with one big trauma," I reply but she doesn't answer. we renew our walk to some food stalls still open. "No, I know this is the right option I just... I'm sorry, I should've thought this through... Did Sora really kick you out in the middle of sex?" She questions this time with a relaxed giggle. "Yeah, a bit closer and she would have knocked out one of my teeth," my answer just makes her laugh more, we reach the stalls and sits close to each other, asking for some beers and salty snacks, we need time to talk about the whole story, and plan a better approaching of things.


	2. Winter's Summer Fever

“I still don’t get how talking about your sex life made that lot of drama, don’t you think she’s making up the whole thing?” Ai suggests from the other side of the room, dressing up while I brush my teeth in the bathroom. “Well, we weren’t there, we don’t have the whole picture of the situation,” I reply rinsing my mouth and drying myself with a cloth. “What do you mean? Urgh… these heels never fit! Ah,” She shouts, I can hear funny noises of her butt falling on the floor. “Imagine how is finding out one of your coworkers has an active sex life in a job that prohibits their celebrities to have a life outside of their fan’s view, doesn’t that feeling sounds familiar to you?” Ai remains quiet for a while; I can hear the tap of her heels getting closer. “You never hold on your thoughts don’t you…?” She whispers with a weak tone from the entrance of the bathroom, that’s not how she usually talks, “Is true though, everything that happened until today… for you and me to be together… started with that feeling.” Her tone worries me, walking out of the bathroom I stop dead cold watching her dress in a formal suit; she’s not even wearing her ribbon. “… I’m sorry; I didn’t know it was one of those days…” She looks down the other way, fixing her hair with a finger, without her ribbon everything just moves in front of her face, “Can, can I ask how everything is going?” No wonder why she brought the _‘thoughts’_ theme, this is the only thing she has forbidden me for making a conversation since the problem started last year, she shakes her head. “The lawyers are doing everything they can but…” She burst on a bittersweet laughter which breaks my heart, holding firm so her tears don’t mess with her make-up, getting an idea I gesture her to wait, walking to my hairdresser and pulling a black headband from the drawer, going back to her and brushing her hair with a finger to put it on behind her ears, she replies with a silent, small smile, “Thank you for bearing with me…” The more frank she is with her feelings, the sadder she is, I just know it, to hear her saying those things makes me want to hold her as tight as possible. “Do your best out there, don’t let them take away who you are,” We share another kiss before she goes out.

Leaving out of the apartment and starting my day working at the convenience store, the day goes slower than ever, lost in all the thoughts Ai lawsuits and Hololive problems are giving me. My co-worker asks me to take care of the cashier machine to help the boss with some boxes in the back, the front line is long and loud as the sun over this cold day of February, mindlessly registering their products charging them and packing everything on a bag, is unusually crowded this morning and everyone is buying bags of drinks, there must be an event of something somewhere, lost in this thought I don’t manage to notice the line has reached its last customer, a small person hiding on a black hoodie, it always gives me the creeps to see someone going out like this on such a bright day, all those thoughts disappear the instant they move their head when moving their shopping items, a familiar and long, lock of purple hair pops from the hood, this isn’t happening, this can’t be happening, the first thing I do is to remove my employer’s tag with my name from my uniform and save it inside the pocket of my shirt. “It’s… its 7.850 Yen…” I can’t believe how much I’m trembling, she lifts her head to confirm my fears, it really is Aqua, she looks for a long wallet inside her hoodie and begins to bring the money and count it. “You hid your name tag the moment you saw me… is it that important we don’t know who you are?” She asks me with a mocking tone, I can feel cold sweat dripping from my forehead. _“How did you found me?!”_ I whisper loudly to her, all nervous, her face turns more serious, angrier. “That’s not important, is it? The question is what are _you_ doing here?” She raises her tone with hands on her waist, I hurry to gesture her to keep it quiet, gazing at the staff door in the corner of the shop to check no one is coming. “ _What do you mean? I work here! What are you doing at my workplace!?”_ I continue whispering, her face continues with that fixed expression. “We both know this isn’t your workplace!” She shouts, throwing the cash and coins on the cashier table, I hear confused mumbles from the staff room. “Ok, ok, calm down, Aqua, I know you may be holding a grudge against me, and if you want me to apologize then so be it, but you can’t come to my workplace like this!” I gesture desperately trying to calm her down, steps of someone coming to the store from the other side. “An apology? Do you think I made _all_ my way to here just to ask for an apology? I've just been wondering what would your boss say if he finds out the kind of person you are,” Her voice is full of anger, in any other circumstance I would have found her scheme as cute, but this is going way too far, I never thought any of them would do something like this. “Aqua no, for the love of God no, if you tell that to my boss I will never get a decent job in the city again!” I’m the one shouting this time, the door opens, is no one but my boss who comes out with a box of merchandise, he stops quiet looking at the small hysteric girl and the money thrown everywhere around the table, looking at me and quickly frowning. “What’s going on here?” He questions leaving the box on a corner, Aqua takes that moment to fix her hoodie, take her bag and quickly run out of the store, “What was that, a friend of yours?” He questions as I nervously pick up the money back and organize it, she didn’t even give me time to make a receipt. “Y-yes, sorry if we were being loud, we were having kind of a chat,” I explain to him, he frowns silently and walks away, I feel I aged ten years in those seconds of panic.

At lunch I walk out of the store at the speed of a bullet to call Choco desperately, this is becoming a routine. _–Yesterday Aqua asked me to give her your tracking thing… the GPS Ai put on your phone to know where you are! I thought she just was going to visit you, I didn’t know she was going to do something like that, I’m so sorry… -_ To hear her apologizing for the first time after these many emergency calls was unexpected, but knowing that’s all she will say I can just hang down the call, taking a canned coffee from a vending machine near the store and sitting on a bench, she’s calling me this time, _–I know is not the best moment to talk about this but, I’ve been thinking in our talk the other day-_ She cautiously begins to tell me but I’m too exhausted to give her a reply, leaving the speaker of the phone on and over the bench, taking a sip of my coffee I hear her breath for a long two minutes until she decides to continue, _-Right now, Aqua and Sora have spent days talking awful things about you, and for what Aqua did today, we have to raise the opinions they have from you, I’ve already chosen the perfect girl for it –_ She giggles when hearing my displeased groans _–Trust me, the third time’s the charm, I’m sure of it-_ But the more she says it the more I lose interest to continue helping her, even more after this, my co-worker asked me to cover him, but will Aqua come in the evening turn to threaten me again? The thought alone was enough to make an excuse and leave earlier.

Valentine’s Day being on a Friday renews my mood, but once again like many other years, Ai and, most of the girls, are busy with Valentine's events, not having time for them at all, except one girl, Choco’s prospect to continue her plan. With a scandalous rhythm, my door is knocked and the bell rings both at the same time, a girly voice shouting from the other side, it makes me continue wondering why I agreed with Choco to do all of this. _“Heave-hello-ho! Heave-hello-ho!”_ I take a deep breath as Matsuri continues banging the door of my house, slowly opening it, I can’t help but receive her with a serious look, making her explode in a shy and uncontrollably giggle, rocking from side to side with her feet and her hands behind her back, becoming all quiet and red when looking at me, I open the door wide for her to come in. Natsuiro Matsuri, one of the most cheerful and energetic girls of the Hololive, chaotic like a fire that goes out of control, and just as sensitive as those burning flames, she came with a little backpack which I took and let it rest over the sofa, she continues mute without taking her eyes off me. “So… nice to meet you…” Matsuri spouts with a hoarse voice, laughing at herself from it and trying to clear her throat, “Crap, this is more embarrassing than I thought it would be…” She confesses shyly looking up to me. “Nice to meet you, Matsuri, happy Valentine’s Day,” I tell her extending my arm, she holds a small screech, turning redder, taking my hand while looking to the other side, I take her to the living room and sit her in the sofa. “Oh, Uhm, here, I have something for you!” She stutters like a shivering mouse, digging a hand on her backpack and handing me a chocolate bar, “I… I thought I should bring you something, but since I don’t know your tastes I bought one instead of making it…” She explains with a forced smile, over-gesturing with her arms until I take it. “Actually, I believe is a fair trade,” I reply to her and walk to the fridge, bringing another chocolate bar and giving it to her, “I thought just the same, this one is for you,” She takes it dumbfounded, but her smile is honest and big this time around, we sit together and quietly begin to eat them, taking bits of cubes, whenever I try to look at her she shakes and looks to the other side. “You know, Aqua and Sora told me repeatedly I shouldn’t have come, Sora specially trash-talked you a lot in the past days,” Matsuri tells me while munching on a piece of chocolate, almost as if the sweet and tender flavor of the snack begins to calm her down, her gestures become softer, she even moves a bit closer to me, “Do you think I should believe everything they said?” She asks now with hands on her knees, her acute tone at the end of every sentence is charming in its own way. “What happened with them was an accident, and there’s no easy way for me to explain it, or to apologize with them,” I reply to her uncertain of her reaction, she just makes a long mumble, looking at my chocolate, I take a bit of it and extend my arm to her mouth, she giggles and closes her eyes, opening it slightly, she’s just so cute, I slowly push it inside her mouth and feel her kissing my fingers, she stares at me with a blushing smile and mid-closed eyes, “But you don’t seem convinced of what they said, at all,” We both laugh, this time she takes a piece of her chocolate, gesturing with both hands, I open my mouth and lean a little for her hands to reach, puts the chocolate on my mouth and caresses my lips, closing the gap between us a bit more. “Choco said the fault was on her, and despite all the bad things they said about you, they also said you were handsome…“ That hoarse tone again, the pauses and softness she makes when speaking with honesty sure are endearing. “Forgive my manners, do you want tea?” I ask getting up and going back to the kitchen, she leans with her arms in the back of the sofa staring at me with a smile and eating chocolate, I put on the teapot in the stove and look for some leaves to prepare green tea, “But, I have to ask, what made you come here with me in Valentine of all days?” My question produces another long mumble from her mouth, looking at the ceiling, getting over the sofa to look better at me. “I didn’t have anything better to do… and it would be my first time with a boy in Valentine’s Day,” She confesses apathetic, looking left and right into the apartment, exploring it with her curious eyes. “Really, you never did?” I wonder jokingly. “I mean, I don’t think my middle school dates count, oh,” She exclaims and palms her hands, her left cheek has traces of chocolate leftovers, “Now that I think about it, does this count as Valentine’s date?” She scratches her hair and meditates, does she knows her hands are dirty in chocolate? I prefer not to tell her, she will find out soon. “It’ll count if you want it to count, you just leave the rest to me,” I assure her with a smile while waiting for the teapot to boil; I can see her giggle and swing her feet happily when hearing that, “So? What do you want to do today? Everything will be on me,” She jumps out of the sofa and excitedly runs to the kitchen at the end of my sentence. “Really!? But wait…” She holds tight on her lips with a hand and drums the floor with a foot, “If you say _everything_ I can’t come up with something I’d want to do…” That’s true; even I’m not sure myself of what _everything_ would be to give her a good impression. “What about this, let’s do all the things you have ever wanted to do on a Valentine’s date,” I suggest with a finger and turn to attend the now boiling pot and put the water in the kettle, when I turn back she’s all red again, playing with the tips of her fingers while looking at me. “So like… it would be like Valentine’s date with my boyfriend?” We’re finally making some progress.

Her first request is to play videogames, which was a surprise considering how red she was a couple of moments ago, she even brought a handful of games in her backpack, I’m starting to believe that bag is just filled with things a kid will bring for a sleepover with a friend, does she understand what my work is? She requested to sit between my legs and I’ll gladly let her to, she’s small, slim, and up-close her features are more delicate than what they seem from the screen, to break the ice with her was easy, Matsuri is quite sociable and can make a conversation out of anything, we played from Mario Kart to SF and many other two-player things around three entire hours, chatting and laughing, man she talks a lot, shouting and swinging the controller left and right, it made glad to have bought a game console. “Say, can I ask you personal things?” I make a long pause, she snorts and shakes her head, “You could’ve just said no,” looking back at time when all of this started I always wanted to share with them, talk them about my life, my family, my problems, name, nowadays it just feels like is an invasion to my privacy. “I’m sorry is not on purpose is just… what exactly you want to know?” I get to hear that long mumble again; she rests her back on my chest. “Why won’t you say your real name?” That’s becoming the number one question will all these girls. “Not knowing my name… and not knowing personal things from me, it helps my clients from not developing feelings for me, that way they feel less pressure and fewer responsibilities and that way they continue using my services.” Her facial expression is like a puzzle at the end of my explanation, she’s trying to take the seriousness out of me, and she’s making it, I take the moment to hold her face and kindly pull her cheeks, elapsing moments of silent caress as I begin to play with her hair and her face, Matsuri purring and leaning on the back of my knuckles rubbing on her cheek. “Is that why your place is so empty?” To say that was a strange question wasn’t enough. “Empty? You consider my apartment to be empty?” I redouble my doubt in sarcastic disbelief. “Sure you have a great sense of fashion, almost like Choco? Your place is very sophisticated and all… but, if you weren’t here, nobody would know it belongs to you,” she takes my hands with hers and makes me embrace her from the neck, then continues “There are no pictures of you or your family, there’s nothing distinctive that makes it look like someone lives in here,” She finally concludes in what it turned out a surprisingly hurtful speech, and the worst part is she’s right. “Is like I’m trying really hard no one gets to know me uh?” I reply to her still with a sarcastic tone, we share a laugh and then she pats my arm, making me release her and she goes back to look for something in that full-of-surprises backpack. “Then how about this…?” She brings a small metallic case, and with a flip of her fingers, the case unfolded into a portable camera, “This is one of those that print photos… Of course! I didn’t bring it to take pictures of you, but just in case, so, what do you say?” She walks back to my legs with a wide smile, “Do you want to take a picture with me?” My heart skipped a beat for a moment there, it has been so long, not even Ai has been this considerate or thoughtful, my embarrass stutters make her explode in laughter, “D’aw, you’re so cute!” She shouts all happy, facing the camera towards us, we smile together when she pulls the trigger; I remain out of words in all the time it takes the camera to print the photo and for the image to appear as she shakes it, sketching a stupid smile all the time, her kind gesture caught me off guard when I was supposed to be the one pleasing her.

Coming back from the closet of my room I bring a frame on my hands, it was the only one I had, and it was bigger than the photo itself, but we didn’t care, she fixed it on a corner and placed the frame on a table near the TV, that way it would be the first thing anybody saw when sitting in the sofa of the living room. “Matsuri I… Thank you, really,” I’m still out of words, kissing her forehead, making us both blush, “How should I pay you for this?” She instantly bumps me in the chest, faking anger. “To have made you this happy is more than enough... coming here to spend the day with you was a good idea,” That up-bright smile now has a new meaning to me, I wish she wouldn’t leave by the end of the day. As the sunset basks the sky with an orange gleam we continue our roundabout date making popcorn in the kitchen to watch a movie, in the end, we… or better said I, haven’t done anything worth to make this day memorable for her, and yet we are having such a nice time, playing with the popcorns in the kitchen, throwing them at each other, trying to catch it with our mouths, she takes the bowl and I pick the glasses and the soda then pick her up from the waist, making her laugh as I carry Matsuri back to the living room. “Dude, horror movies are so boring when you can’t scare the ones watching it with you!” She complains hugging me from behind the sofa, with kitchen palettes fixed on her hair and teeth in another failed attempt to spook me, “You have such a poker face, you aren’t scared at all?!” She judges me and points to the screen while the hero fights for his life against a hoard of zombies, armed with a chainsaw alone. “I’m not a fan of horror you see,” I explain uninterested, slowly munching on small popcorn, then there’s a surprising, loud and short noise between us, the familiar sucking of a quick kiss on the cheek, with a blink she releases my neck and screams her lungs out from the embarrassment. _“THAT, FELT, AMAZING, CAN I DO IT AGAIN?!”_ I can finally put on pause that boring movie, I give her a silent nod and she rockets into the cushions of the sofa, sitting over it and holding on her hands up to her neck like a little squirrel, crawling closer to me with her knees, I lean to the height of her face and with a prickly smile put my cheek for her to take it, in another of her many peals of laughter, this time from shyness and excitement, she gives me another kiss and loudly squirms, I remain silent to don’t take away her moment of bravery, she takes her time to give me a third kiss, but before the fourth, I turn my face to her, she stops and doubts, but when holding her face with a hand and sharing gazes, that doubt is swallowed by her curiosity, we have our first kiss in the entire day, is already 8 pm.

It begins slowly, the first is more than a test, Matsuri makes it long and passionate, almost as if she’s trying to savor me through it, she’s looking at me with different eyes, making acute noises of lust with that voice of hers, I take her from the waist and lift her over my legs, rubbing my forehead with her, this time I’m the one kissing her, her hands tremble for a moment, but with a deep breath Matsuri takes the bravery to explore my chest over my shirt, her entire body is getting so warm, like a match being ignited, kiss after kiss, all long and slow, she wants to enjoy the moment, the more this rhythm continues the more she lets small moans of pleasure, loosening and leaning over my chest as if she were a steam valve decompressing, my hands caressing her back. “Touch me… touch me more… if you want to… ok?” Her shy request turned me on so much, she was boiling and moaning, I begin to kiss her faster, a hand holding on her face and another down on her ass, her hands wrapping my neck, she moves and sits over my left leg and begins to grind against it, her switch has finally been flip all the way and I won’t miss that chance, moving my hand inside her shorts to caress her ass, holding her by the chin to continue kissing, our lips are soaked in each other’s saliva, yet she doesn’t open her mouth, maybe she doesn’t know how to use her tongue, and that’s on my favor now, holding her face with both hands I make Matsuri open her mouth, taking her by surprise by sucking on her tongue, I can feel her hands pulling my shirt, grinding faster against my leg, I suck her tongue and pull back slowly, giving her a naughty smile, she panting desperately, extending her tongue again, “One more time! Do it one more time!” She begs almost babbling, wrapping my tongue with hers then sucking on it, for a second there her moans grow loud and furious, my leg is being filled with a warm sensation, I release her tongue and she hides her face, burying it on my chest, I caress her back as she pants exhausted, “Thank you… thank you…” She whispers with a crackly tone, my job ended sooner than expected. The sky is falling over us with a merciless snowfall, I let her borrow a scarf and one of my jackets when we go out, making her company in the bus station until it arrives, sharing one last kiss before she leaves, I’m going to let her hold on my clothes until next time, she’s all happy wearing it after all, “See you again on Monday!” She shouts from the window of the bus before it leaves, I don’t remember the last time I had Valentine’s date, even before knowing them, I was alone, and now dating Ai, it has never happened either, Matsuri is such a wonderful girl and… wait, did she just say _‘see you again on Monday’_?

The weekend feels bittersweet after such a wonderful Friday, but on Saturday night the girls have invited me to one of their karaoke nights. It has been so long since the last time we all grouped, everyone is singing their lungs out, Hinata brought Kokage with her, we share some awkward gazes, but both of us are easily drawn by the mood of the night, Luna goes over the stands and we cheer for her to sing, she surprises us picking on a ballad and we slowly start to notice she’s forcing herself to smile, not even reaching half of the song she stops and sobs, Siro steps up and switches off the karaoke machine for a moment, everything is quiet, “I’m sorry… I didn’t do it on purpose…” She whispers through the mike, Siro rubs on her back, the atmosphere in the room begins to turn gloomy; after all, both Ai and Akari aren’t here. “Nanashi, have you talked to her after her last lawsuit meeting?” Hina questions me all serious, sipping a finger on her drink, everyone looking to me. “No… she… Ai locked herself in her apartment after that, we haven’t talked since then, she doesn’t reply my calls or texts,” I explain to them calmly and see their expressions of worry; Siro takes Luna back to the sofas. “I haven’t heard of Akari for a long time too,” Hinata mumbles playing with Kokage’s fingers, “When the company closed we both have it rough, and I was so nervous about what I should do next, she cheered me up and told me everything was going to be ok,” She has been unusually talkative these days, even when rubbing her eyes trying not to cry, she has grown up so much, “I wish I could tell her the same, but she doesn’t want to talk about the theme,” She finishes swallowing her frustration in a loud gasp. “From having concerts held and music projects going smoothly to make commercials of a water bottle brand to pay the checks…” Hime says crossing her arms, all of them look down from the mental picture in their minds, “She has all the rights to take her time alone, but I can’t wait for her and Ai to come back soon,” There’s a grouped sigh. “The end of our careers, you mean,” Siro spouts with a sad smile, everyone makes another weird reaction from those uncomfortable words, “We all knew it was going to happen, but I guess none of us expected for things like these to be the reason,” She fixes her hair and takes a sip of her drink. “But, you girls have retirement plans, don’t you?” I worriedly ask; they make some awkward giggles. “Of course, we all have funds and plans in case something blows in our face, Ai and Akari too, but that’s not the problem,” She makes a pause and turns to Luna, who continues holding tight on the mike; biting on her lip, “When they try to take our merits and success that bastardly you too would end as frustrated as them,” This time I sigh along with them. Hime turns the karaoke back on and begins to sing a slow and sweet melody that manages to cheer us up, the mood renews as we make a toast for those who aren’t with us tonight. “Say Nanashi, are you and Ai still dating?” Luna questions me red from the booze, a drunken smile as she hangs on my arm and rubs her cheek on it, “If the answer is no we should have a date someday,” She’s way too drunk, Luna wouldn’t say something like this sober or in public. “I’m sorry, but we are still going out,” I reject her with a gentle tone, she complains adding an annoyed groan and pulls my arm. “Yeah? I thought that ended last year?” Hime joins the conversation, which is starting to take an unexpected turn. “Wait what? Ai and Nanashi are a couple?!” Kokage screams surprised making us all laugh, she begins to pull the cheeks of Hinata asking her why she didn’t tell her sooner. “Why you guys believe we broke up, to begin with?” I wonder with a burst of laughter and taking a drink of my beer, I made the mistake to don’t take this conversation seriously enough and continued going with the flow. “We all thought after her confession in Hawaii you would date for some months and then break up,” Siro adds extending her hand and pulling me away from Luna, she brings me to the stand and we begin to dance, “Think about it, when was the last time you sang with her? Dance together, had an actual fight, went out other than to make grocery shopping?” Not even all the alcohol I drank in the night was enough to soothe the attacks of her sharp tongue, it was a more direct and malefic version of Matsuri’s speech, everyone went silent again, Siro spins and makes me surround her with my arms then rest on my back, her hands taking mine, making her fondle her chest through her dress down to her hips, “Have you done anything else with her besides sharing each other house keys’ and having strong sex chemistry in these past years?” I turn my face to the sofas; they are all waiting for me to say something. “Do… do you all think the same?” The following reply is a waterfall of reluctant noises to confirm my question, between Siro harsh words and her hands insisting on making her fondle her body I’m lost and confused, she then turns and takes the chance to push me into the floor, standing over me. “We all here find Ai dear to us, but we also believe she’s not treating you right… and to be honest, we also would like if you could think about us too,” She begins to take the ribbons of her dress and slowly undress, the lights of the stand are blinding me, but in-between the noise of the music I can hear they’re locking the door of the room, Luna, Hime and Hina joining Siro, kissing me, taking off their clothes, I can hear Kokage screaming in shame when Hinata suggest her to join them. “Wouldn’t you give us a chance to love you?” Luna wonders caressing my face, giving me a soft kiss then taking off the top of her dress to let me see her breasts, Hina kissing me later, Hime and Siro unzipping my pants and giggling with each other in their lacey underwear, Hinata joining last after waving goodbye to Kokage, this is going to be a long night we’ll regret the morning after.

The week begins immersed in all these problematic thoughts, Ai still doesn’t reply to my messages, the thought of Matsuri coming in the afternoon is the only thing that keeps me hanging. I got some calls from another of my bosses to help on a reconstruction of a highway road hit by a truck crash after a snowstorm, I meet at dawn with him and a large group of men, familiar co-worker faces, to close the street early and being the repairs, removing part of the sidewalks and the asphalt to replace it with a new one, a lot of physical work does well to get all my problems to disappear for a moment, the afternoon comes fast after we take all the debris to a garbage truck for it to be disposed of, and at the lunch break, when sitting with everyone else in a side of the street to eat something, I notice a group in the corner mumbling and laughing, pointing to something out of my reach of sight. “What’s going on guys?” I wonder walking to them, they gesture me to keep quiet and come closer, I sit near them confused, they continue pointing to that place. “There are a couple of girls there who have been staring at us for a couple of hours now, probably looking at these big guns,” One of them says and all of them begin to flex and laugh together, “What do you say, wanna go there with us and ask them out?” Is hard for me to believe a girl is doing that, two on top of it, but my doubt goes away just as fast when I notice that familiar hoodie, without replying to them I leave my lunch box and walk to the girls, the group of men yell at me for not waiting for them. “Again? And now you brought someone with you, Aqua, this has to stop-” She lifts her face and throws me a thermos before I could finish, I hold it with both hands, is quite warm. “I’m sorry for the other day… I would never speak ill of someone or do something like getting you fired, I swear, I guess… I wanted to scare you a little,” She speaks with a very soft tone, trembling a little from the cold, the other girl hiding in a hoodie joins us and hands me a couple of rice balls wrapped on plastic, it was Subaru. “Aqua said she was coming here to give you that soup so I thought you would like some of my breakfast leftovers!” The purple hair girl blushing quickly. “Is just an apology gesture, nothing else!” She shouts and runs away, Subaru waves with a wide smile and rushes out of the scene with her, I come back to an annoyed and jealous group of men who ate my lunch to despite me, getting even more jealous as I told them those stalking girls gave me food.

“Hahaha! Aqua is getting obsessed with you!” Matsuri laughs as I tell her about today; when I came back to my apartment I found her napping in front of the door, I hurry to let her come in and turn on the heater so she doesn’t catch a cold.”I’m not sure if that’s something to be happy about,” I stutter and join with her in the heater to warm ourselves up, rubbing each other hands with a smile. “You definitely should be glad the Hololive Angel can’t take you out of her thoughts, but later, of course, today you enter in Matsuri’s boyfriend mode!” She happily yells and crawls closer. “No, wait, I’m all sweaty from work, I’m going to take a shower and come back when I dress up ok?” I explain and get up, but she holds me by pulling a sleeve of my safety suit. “What if… what if you just take a shower, and come back?” Matsuri asks, getting redder and releasing the sleeve almost immediately. “As you wish,” I reply with a smile. I come back 20 minutes later into the living room only wearing a towel, I find her lying on the sofa and watching TV, then laughing and stuttering when watching me. “Jesus Christ those are too many muscles… just, uhm…!” She has turned into a handful of nerves, pretending to cover her face with both hands yet staring at me through her fingers. “Should I go back and dress up?” I wonder with a funny tone sitting next to her. “No, no, no, no, please stay like that!” She hurries to say with her face gleaming like a traffic light in red, is fun to see more of this side of her, Matsuri takes a moment to calm down and uncover her face, using a single finger to trace exploring lines around my chest and abdomen, poking me as hard as she can to test the tough of my muscles, I rest my arms in the back of the sofa and let her continue; the finger turns in to two, then a hand later on both of them, my neck, my shoulders, my chest, less shy at every minute, more curious, making sure to feel every inch of my body with her entire hands, getting over me, kissing me. “How did you do to get this hot, geez,” She wonders while using my abs like drums and giggles. “Years, honestly,” I reply pulling her close and digging my hands inside her top, “You are also hot, Matsuri,” She nervously holds on my wrists when I’m about to touch her breasts, she’s not pulling away, but I retreat, for now, she sighs relieved. “You think so? I’m skinny and flat as a board,” She explains fondling her chest, silently looking at me; then pulling on her top slowly, “Don’t touch me… ok? I’m just thinking is not fair you’re the only one naked,” Her breasts are indeed small, but her figure is smoking hot, her small curves as she takes her side-tail off are simple but sexy, “Now we are even,” I smile to her and hold her by the hips, looking up to her waiting for a reply, she gives me her approbation by resting her arms on my neck, starting our making-out session. She takes the things further finally opening her mouth, I can stop staring at those cute and tiny breasts, I want to have them on my mouth, the thought and the kissing turn me on so much to make her jump startled and look down to the bulge under the towel rubbing on her shorts, quickly covering her chest with both arms, “Did you get like this from watching me naked…?” She asks troubled of the sensation, this is a chance to get us closer. “I told you Matsuri, you’re hot, should I show you how much turned on am I for you?” I tell her with a long kiss, she licks on her lips and nods, I fight to take the towel off while she’s still over me but finally remove it, wasting no time, I pull her close to my member, in a way my erection rests over her belly, she has one wide smile, although she hasn’t said anything in a while, “How is it? it's the first one you see?” I wonder with a naughty tone making her explode in a shy giggle, bringing her hands to her mouth from the embarrassment, then moving down to my cock without a second thought, touching it with the tip of my fingers. “Is the first time I see one this big… it almost reaches my bellybutton, is making me feel weird down there too… fuck,” She’s finally giving in, the way she rubs my glands with her fingers is making me insane, lost on her thoughts, playing with my foreskin and balls to her heart’s content, mumbling strange noises whenever she measures my tip with her bellybutton, “I don’t think I can fit this inside me… but maybe… just maybe…” her voice has a delightful tone. “You haven’t had sex before?” I ask just to tease, without knowing my question released a monster inside her, grabbing my cock with both hands and kissing me with her tongue, stroking me up and down. “Not yet, even though I’ve practiced a lot… man, I swear you’re making me lose it!” But the truth is me who is losing his mind, the braver she grows the tighter her grip becomes, her fingers are small and they feel so good, I’m holding on the back of the sofa as much as I can, she’s enjoying her sudden control over me and is stroking me faster and faster, groaning and moaning to her as my cock grows and pulsates on her hands, I don’t have time to warn her before I climax, she makes one single gasp of surprise as I shoot a long string of white lava over her chin, chest, stomach, and hands, she got me good I admit it, that was one big orgasm and I’m having a hard time trying to recover my breath, looking at me being that vulnerable and weak is pleasing for her, she’s satisfied to know she has that much power over me, staining her body even further by spreading the white with a finger, feeling the texture and the warmth, I need another shower, so does she.

It was almost as if our Friday date was repeating in reverse. After she took a shower and I welcomed her with a warm drink and meal, her interest for me sprouts again, “Are you sure you can’t tell me anything about yourself? There _has_ to be something interesting that is not a top-secret!” Matsuri complains resting her head on my back, I’m starting to become her pillow, finally, I realize, I do have something that I can tell her, going to my room for a moment I come back with an acoustic guitar. “I have a band with a couple of friends I made when I was in college; we get together once a month in a district of the city to play for a bar’s owner,” Her eyes sparkled for a moment out of the impression, playing the guitar, remains to be one of my favorite things where I can express myself freely. “Can… I request something?” Her tone turned like a chirping bird, “Can we sing duet songs… like, all day?” the way she blushes so fast is amazing, maybe its because she’s so skinny, making that request took a lot of her energy, she trembles in a handful of energy, “Is just… if I had a boyfriend… is one of the things I’d like to do with him,” Monday night passes by feeling a strange heartache coming from her voice at every song, an infectious melancholy that reached me the more we sang together, at the end of every song she always looked at me with endearing eyes and kissed, not saying anything else, I never saw her so vulnerable, she began to cry all of a sudden, I had to put the guitar over the table and hold her tight, “If only…! This is… like a dream come true… I always wanted to do this… but why…” She couldn’t finish that sentence but it's not so complicated to understand the regret she’s holding, we’ll have to say goodbye with unfinished thoughts.

A storm hits the very next day and the reconstruction of the road gets suspended, I get up at 8’o clock with the noise of the breeze slamming things on the outside, but when walking into the kitchen, the noise takes a familiar rhythm. “H-heave-hello-ho! Heave-hello… hello... Would you hurry up?! I’m freezing here!” She has lost her mind no doubts, is minus ten grades out there, I almost fell trying to run into the door and let her in, she’s shivering, almost blue, I don’t know if to scold her, just pull her in, sit her in front of the heater, put a couple of towels in the microwave and make her a cup of tea, “I’m s-sorry… I thought in surprising y-you but the weather got bad all of a sudden…” She stutters an apology, her jaw trembling like an old typewriter machine, making me impossible to tell her how irresponsible was of her to do something like this, I give her tea and begin to scrub her back and feet with the warm towels until she recovers her semblance, she had me scared for a moment there, but she’s back on her feet, cheerful, loud, trying to make up for making me worry, but I have something else in mind, taking her from the wrist inside of my room. “You want me to what?!” She shouts as I prepare the bed and lit some candles around. “I’m still worried so I’m going to give you a massage and finish warming you up, I need you to take off your clothes,” I smile to her and she sits in doubt for a long two minutes before starting to undress, turning off the lights letting the candles illuminate the room, she lies on her back on the bed and takes a pillow to rest her head, excited, panting, I take my time to spread oil on my hands and get over her, she has one adorable ass. I start to rub her neck and shoulder blades, pressing my thumbs on circles, her breath decreases, calming down, a little smile sketching on her face, I continue my way down on her back, “How is it?” I ask making sure to massage her well, her body begins to gleam at the lights of the candles like a glazed bun in the oven. “It feels… better than expected, I could fall asleep like this…” She whispers with a pleased tone, I massage her around her ribs and continue exploring her chest with each time more, then I finally take it further and massage her breasts, she moans pleased and swings her legs, this time she doesn’t stop me, after a couple of minutes of spoiling her back and arms I turn 180 grades and continue with her thighs and legs. “You better don’t fall asleep, or you’re going to miss the good parts,” I tell her as I rub from her thigh up to her crotch, I can hear a tiny gasp behind my back, I move to the other leg and notice how she voluntarily spreads them, moans coming out of her mouth little by little when I scrub her crotch and ass with the purlicue of my hand, the moment I get up from the bed, she looks at me lost in desire, her pelvis shaking up and down, all her body burning in heat, she’s more than ready, “Matsuri, have you ever thought of sucking a cock?” I ask out of the blue, she nods with a prickly smile, I remove my pants and walk in front of the bed; she crawls in all fours to my hanging erection. How long has it been now? Maybe half of an hour now, her face and my cock are a spectacle of semen and saliva, her cheeks, her chin, and her neck are all covered in white, just like most of my member, I’ve been doing my best to hold on for her unexpected hunger, and Matsuri has been enjoying the way I use my hands to hold her hair into a ponytail and the back of her neck to fuck her face, her arms holding on her feet unknown of what to do from all those waves of pleasure, perverted noises of momentary suffocation, whenever I push her head down to the base, against all her instincts, Matsuri closes her eyes and relaxed until I pull away, then smiles at me. “I can’t wait anymore Nanashi, do it… please?” Those mixed tones, the way she starts by claiming and finishes by begging, even in this situation she struggles to let her lust out, but I can’t put much thought about it, I’ve been holding for too long now, stroking my cock from the tip as fast as possible, I release almost an hour of warming up inside of her mouth, there’s no space in between, she quickly closes her mouth and swallows it all, gasping happily.

She comes back the very next day; there are no more preambles, no more sugarcoating, no more talking, just one kiss when I open the door to welcome her, then take her to my room. I remember she said she has practiced a lot, and I didn’t believe her until now, doing a sixty-nine in bed, letting her have fun with my cock as I prepare her to be a big game, I’m surprised at how much she enjoys two of my fingers inside of her, “My ass, do my ass too!” She moans while sucking. Licking and fingering her ass creates a great response too, my middle finger goes inside her easily, fingering her ass and licking on her pussy at the same time makes her body begin to twitch, wrapping her hips with my free arm as she climaxes on my tongue, she pulls away for a moment trying to breathe. “We are just getting started, Matsuri,” I tell her with an enthusiastic tone, wrapping on a condom and caressing her face, “So, where do you think I should start? I’m going to spoil you all day,” my words digging into her mood, she turns her back to me and stands in all-fours, spreading her ass with a lustful smile. Back and forth, from her mouth and back to her hips, against the wall, or simply hanging on me as I stand on the floor, Matsuri would reach the orgasm, wait a couple of minutes and beg me to do it one more time, she was submissively aggressive, her moans were of a feline in heat, “Faster! Harder, do it again! Right there!” I never saw her so out of character, I never had to please someone who would ask, beg, to give her more so intensely, so passionate, we did it until she came around eight times that night, I don’t know how she could, the first two times seemed like she wouldn’t stand one more round, she barely has any strength left, I carry her on my arms to the bed, sleeping together. But the girl is still full of surprises, waking up at midnight, having a panicked moment when realizing she can’t go back home now, then after she calms down, Matsuri wonders if I’m hungry and if I want to play some games, she’s unbeatable, I wish I had her energy, somehow, spending the rest of the night, eating trash food and talking about anything until the sun came up, was as fulfilling as having sex together. “I… I won’t come back this evening, Choco gave me just four days,” She confesses in the bus station with a sad smile, she walks up to me and closes her eyes, I kiss her and she locks my head with her arms, kissing me back while crying, “Those were the best four days… if only, if only you could be my boyfriend…” Matsuri whispers and tries to clean her face, I give her another kiss before the bus appears, pulling away from my arms takes her a long time, enough to make the bus driver ask if she’s going to take a seat or not, I have to help her to release me, she rides in the bus doing her best to stop crying, I hope to see her again soon.


	3. To Be a Pet

“I haven’t seen you or known anything about you in months and when you finally call me to meet and take a coffee is because you need relationship advice, seriously dude.” In an afternoon of March in front of a coffee store, I decided to hear a second opinion over the troubles that are currently over me, but Niko wasn’t happy to hear the reason for our sudden meetup. “You know I don’t have anyone else to talk about this,” I retort, and it was the truth, Niko was the only person I could tell everything without fearing she would slip an inch about it, in the coldest month of the year, that day was bright and cloudless, the waitress appears with an uncanny time to serve us two cups of coffee and a little sugar cake she ordered, letting out a big sigh when shaking the sugar paper bags. “If it was any other guy who needed an advice about who of his many girlfriends he should choose I wouldn’t have come, but I know you aren’t the type of man who would brag about women smelling on his zone,” she continues with her exasperated fists while violently slicing the cake, in retrospective I should have invited her to a restaurant, taking her to a café is the main reason she’s angered. “Thanks for the vote of trust I guess,” Casual sarcasm between us is just our way to treating each other. “Let’s get to the theme already,” She cuts me through taking a bite of her cake and pointing at me with a fork, “First things first, you haven’t seen Ai since that last time she left your apartment right?” playing with the cutlery between her fingers Niko sips on her coffee, “The first sign that your relationship with her is going downhill is not going to check on your girlfriend for an entire month,” making a funny face of enjoyment when taking another bite of the cake she pauses. “She has been working the entire month, uploading videos to her channel,” I begin to explain to her, but she snorts and shakes her head, my coffee is getting cold, “I know… I know is not the same as being with her, but that’s how things are between us ok? She’s the type who wants time alone to think of everything carefully,” this time she nods, taking a pause because of her stuffed mouth before continue scolding me. “But no matter how you look at it, it has been weeks since you give her space ‘to think of everything’, any other person would have shown up to comfort their partner despite their wishes of being alone after so long!” She insists with a tone full of incredulity, “And now is too late to appear and show you care about her, you have to wait she calls you,” the end of her speech finishes in a more serious voice, with a bittersweet smile she offers me a bite of her cake with her hands, I take it and munch on it slowly, meditating on her words, why did I have to wait this long to realize how oblivious everything was, Niko takes another pause to ruffle my hair with a little laughter, “When I first met you in college I thought you were more the kind of person who always has their shit together, but I guess even you can go through bad moments,” Ah that memory takes me back. “How’s everyone doing by the way?” My question makes her change expressions fast. “You’d know if you come back with us…” I asked out of curiosity but it’s obvious I shouldn’t have, that was a bitter reply, and I bet everyone else feels that way too, I abandoned them and my studies, “Going back to our theme…” Niko rewinds when fixing her hair, “You are scared to face her and that’s why you haven’t check on her health regardless if she’s still working and uploading videos, that’s another red flag your relationship with her is sinking,” metallic clinks of her fork hitting the plate with the edge, I forgot how amusing was to be with her, I make a gesture to the waitress and order another cake, she gives me a small smile. “Do you also believe I should break up with Ai?” She nods without a blink; then laughs when hearing my loud sigh, “You don’t even have a relationship, to begin with! It would be better for the two of you to end things while you still can smile to each other,” The way she slaps the table while saying those words hurts me more than to what I mentally prepared before this meeting, but I wouldn’t have called her over without expecting these unflavored critics, “You know, the thing is, what the girls told you that day is entirely right…” Niko goes back to her serious tone, the waitress leaves the second portion of cake and she waits for her to leave us alone and continue, “Since you started to tell me about you and Ai, I never believed it was going to be something serious, and after this long, it proved to be true, all you two people do is have sex, there’s nothing else that connects you on a proper relationship between two adults,” It was like hearing Siro talking again and I was feeling just as offended, but then Niko said something completely different from the first speech, “You’re stuck, dude, in all senses you’re wasting your live stuck,” I was uncertain of what that could mean, and I couldn’t pretend to know what she meant with that. “Could… can you elaborate on that last part?” She opens her eyes wide; maybe I’m stupider to what we both believed. “You see, it's about what you do for a living… and your relationship…” she fixes her hair again and a speck of red pinch dust covers her cheeks, “When you told me you were a… sex worker, I never minded, it made me thought of you as the coolest guy I’ve met,” The awkward smile she sketches when saying that is to laugh for, “But at large you ended wasting your life, do you really enjoy the way things are now? For what you’ve told me you haven’t spent a single Valentine with who’s suppose to be your girlfriend,” She extends her arms and holds on my hands, softly rubbing my knuckles with her thumbs, “I don’t want to judge your job, but you made it into the only thing that matters, you don’t have anything else which helps you move forward, and living to have sex is not living at all,” I couldn’t say anything else after that, we ordered a second cup of coffee and chatted about other things for half an hour before her phone rang and she had to leave, standing from the chair and giving me a kiss on the cheek she ruffles my hair again, almost as if I were a little brother for her, “About the other thing,” She suggest with a playful tone, “For what matters, all the other girls besides Hinata could make of a better couple than Ai, that Matsuri girl too, all of them are interested enough in you to give you what she still doesn’t,” She takes a long breath and puts on her jacket, then flicks my nose with a smile, “Maybe for once you should stop trying so hard to be a gentleman with them, and be more of the caveman who takes what he wants when he wants it,” She releases my nose and begins to walk away, despite all the rough things she said, it feel like she took a weight off my shoulders and helped me to be back again in the right direction.

“Miss, it has been an hour already, my boss says if you aren’t going to order anything you must leave the table for other customers to use,” The waitress tells to a woman behind my table with a worried tone, turning back out of curiosity I’m surprised for the third time by that mischief, but familiar hoodie, snorting out loud when hearing Aqua’s nervous stutters still trying to keep a low profile. “Excuse me, I’d like to order two more coffee cups and for lunch… what would you like?” I ask looking to the waitress and poking on Aqua’s shoulder, unable to hold my laughter. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave now!” She screams with a trembling tone and violently stands up from the chair. “Really, don’t you want to have lunch with me? It’ll be my threat,” I insist a little more, holding a corner of the sleeve of her hoodie, her stomach making an awful growl, and her pout, so long and loud even the waitress breaks on laughter, “This place makes some great omelets, what about it?” Aqua doesn’t reply, she just turns to my table and sits, throwing a silent tantrum as the waitress takes our orders and goes back inside the place, “So, did you like peeking on my private life?” Her first reaction, trying to spout as many words as possible at the same time, ends being a handful of babbling which catches everyone’s attention, Aqua pulling the drawstrings of her hoodie from the shame. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you, it was an accident,” She mumbles from the little hole in the fabric, “I didn’t know you were meeting with someone to talk about your problems… I was just… following… you…” She continues, I can barely hear anything, I fix her hood back in place, this needs to be a serious talk. “Yet when you knew what was happening, you stayed, Aqua, why are you stalking me? This isn’t you at all,” I ask and gesture with a hand, she’s turning a bit pale and her lips are trembling, maybe I cornered too far from where she was comfortable to speak, I notice how close I’m to her, reclining over the table and tense all over, I was intimidating her all right, slowly backing off with a grunt and crossing my arms I wait for her to talk again. “At... At first I…” She stutters and coughs, still awfully nervous, the way she chokes on her spit fills me with guilt; the waitress comes once again with her precise timing to deliver the coffee, is another long pause as we sip on the warm beverage, waiting for her to regain the strength to talk, “The first time we met, I was… really excited for it,” is surprisingly hard not to laugh when seeing her face fluster that fast and with those words, “But when everything was happening… it felt so disgusting and gross, I regret it all, I couldn’t believe I was so desperate for it I asked Choco to help me… I was going to have sex with a pros…” The way they stop mid-sentence when reaching that part is turning into a tendency and for some strange reason, she shakes her head with a smile and continues, “After I calmed down, it was hard for me to believe there was a person like you… I, started to follow you around because I wanted to understand what kind of man you are,” Once again I’m slapped with the reminder there’s a large number of people with little or no understanding of _‘a person like you’_ , is hard not to get angry at her, but I don’t want to see her turning pale again, the lunch is brought to us after some minutes and I gesture her to dig in, the warm food relaxes us both, is adorable to see her struggle against the melted cheese oozing out of her mouth, trying not to burn her tongue. “And is that the reason why you stayed to eavesdrop?” Aqua nods without much thought, sighing I slice and take a bite of my omelet. “After I got to hear about your problems and all the other things you were going through, I thought _‘ah, in the end, he’s a person too,’_ and, now I can see you under a different light,” Well, today seems to be a day filled with hurtful comments, but I doubt she has any idea of how awful that was to hear, sketching that wide smile as if she told me a compliment, this girl is way dumber than I first thought. She was more open to a conversation after that, relaxed; she too felt a weight worn off her shoulders, at my expense, but she did, we even shared phone numbers then left with the promise she wouldn’t follow me around the city again, unsure of how true that is but I’ll have to believe on her word, I should have also told her to keep in secret the part about Ai, but I guess even Aqua wouldn’t slip that to someone else right? I can only hope, I lost a lot of time here on this café, I’m finally sure of what I have to do next, I have to visit her.

The closer I get to her place the nervous I feel, cold and pale from head to toes, Niko’s words continue to bump on my mind, visiting your girlfriend shouldn’t make you feel like this. I knock on the door and wait, I didn’t have her keys because I hadn’t planned to come here, and if she were to hear me going in she probably would lock herself in her bedroom, Luna, wearing a surgical mask, with a long apron and broom in hand welcomes me in, she has been cleaning the apartment for Ai, at least that's what she explains to me. “Wait, I’ll tell her you’re here, Boss! Nanashi is-!” Her reactions were too fast to warn her, by the moment she heard my name, Luna and I heard nervous steps hastily running inside a room and slamming the door, I didn’t have a chance at all, “Oh… I’m sorry; I didn’t do it on purpose…” The way she avoids eye contact with me tells me she hasn’t forgotten what she said last time in the karaoke, but something else is driving my mind inside that place, something making my blood boil was pushing me to step in front of the door of Ai’s room. “You called Luna over after a month of being locked in here?! When do you plan to face me?!” My emotions were taking over, slamming her door with the palm of my hand, I was enraged and it was going out of control, “Open the door please, I need to see you! Don’t you understand that?!” Luna hurried to my side and hold on my arm as hard as she could, her scared face trying to make me come back to my senses. “I told you that I’ll call you when I wanted to see you, you shouldn’t be here!” Ai’s muffled shout from inside the room felt like an injection of wrath into my veins, but Luna holds onto me again, trying to be the mediator. “For the love of God, it has been a month!” My scream cracks at the end, I can hear a gasp from Luna and inside the room, I cried, I really did, “Please… let me see you… This isn’t how we should deal with this problem, let me be with you, let me help you,” but no matter how much I begged the door didn’t open, I tried to force the knob, but she pressed on the lock, “Please… open the door, otherwise… this is over…” Luna stared me in absolute disbelief of my words, she tried to pull me over to talk away from the door, but I didn’t want to hear her, there wasn’t anything that could convince me and pull back from that stance, there was a long silence elapsing into my nerves and my patience, once again I hear her steps, then something like a hand resting over the other side of the door. “Then leave! If you can’t do something as simple as giving me space then you don’t know me!” Luna was the first to jump and scream, begging her to come out of the room and take it back, I was ready to keep shouting and arguing, I couldn’t believe an entire month of absence, without talking to each other or checking on our health’s was something _‘simple’_ for me to do, I finally calm down once I understand, nothing has changed between us after so many years, we are a couple of strangers, and we were trying to have a fight with a door between us, I turned back, picked my shoes and recovered the keys of my apartment, I’m really sorry for Luna having to be in the middle of this situation, listening to her smashing the door warning Ai I was leaving, I give one last look to that place before closing the door, my phone rings in such an unexpected moment, I pull it from my pocket desperately, thinking it was her, but it was Choco’s message, I guess its time to move forward.

The _‘Titans’ Palace’_ is the name of a Brothel for women where I used to work when things got rough between the girls and me, today I still frequent the place for different reasons. My boss, or well, the Madame, turned out to be a huge fan of VTubers and she was more than interested in lending the services of her house to them, although most of the girls were enticed to the idea of more than one man to have sex at the same time, in the end, all backed off the offer out of fear, instead, I ended using the Madame’s special rooms to attend very specific needs of these so-called ‘clients’ of us, in exchange my boss would get first-hand merchandise and autographs, a fan is very simple to please. Today is one of those days where a special need was submitted, Akari, Choco, and DWU reserved one of the rooms for their personal use, but for what it matters, whenever Choco is around, it only means more work and trouble for me. I show up to the place around 9 pm, Madame is very strict about our attires, there are lots of clothes to pick when inside the establishment, but to keep a low profile when coming here we tend to wear a sportswear routine, its weird that rule only applies to us and not the clients, maybe its because they go inside from a whole different door. Three floors up and a couple of doors to the left I meet the room they reserved, a large space blinded in wine-color curtains, mild yellow lights and a stand with a dance pole in the middle, the spectator side already filled with clients, and just like I pictured, Choco was up again with another of her shenanigans, there were five more people than expected, all Hololive members, there’s a forced silent reaction when they see me close the door, “Nanashi- eh?” Matsuri leaned on her chair to cheerfully salute me, but Akari won her over by running towards me with a huge smile and snatching a kiss from me, as I gently held her by the waist and kissed her back, Matsuri looked away embarrassed, she saw something she shouldn’t have. “It has been so long, let’s catch up when this is over ok?” Akari whispers with a smile and caressing on my sweater, breathing on my neck like a lover tracing the little things which make them crazy about their partner, she turned back to the chairs with the group swinging her hips for me to look at her ass, that woman is a menace. “Hey, hot stuff! We have come to crash your party!” Choco adds from the other side sharing drinks with DWU, both seem pretty drunk already, my displeased grunt just make her break on laughter, Matsuri continues to look at me with puppy eyes from afar, but I have nothing to say that can comfort her, this is what it is.

Going inside a small room with a dresser I switch the lights on and prepare my things for the show, this is probably going to be another mess, but with eight women in the room it means I’m getting payed double for it, and it won’t hurt the tax from borrowing one of Madame’s rooms, guess I’ll bite the bullet. “Hey… I’m coming in…” Is a small familiar mumble, I zip back my sweater when I see Matsuri coming into the room, she’s all nervous and shy, “Y-yo dude, how is everything going?” Swinging her fist she stutters, forcing a casual speech, “Say, that back there surprised me a little… is Akari your girlfriend?” The desperate tone almost makes my heart shiver, to this point it feels like I have deceived her, for the expression on her face that’s how it looks. “Matsuri, this is my job, she’s not my girlfriend but a client, she welcomed me with a kiss because she’s horny, not because she loves me,” I try to explain her with a serious tone, but the aftermaths of my fight with Ai still circulate through my veins, “And in this job, I can’t really have a girlfriend,” I added to it, she let out a disappointed gasp, I was disappointed too, but at the very second she gave me a bittersweet chuckle which felt like an uppercut in the jaw. “You really make an effort to keep others away from you, Nanashi…” She continues in that sad tone, “Aqua said you had a girlfriend and had to break up with her, although for some reason she doesn’t want to say who? Maybe is a girl who works as a VTuber too?” That little runt I swear when I put my hands on her, “But that’s not the case… the thing is… I thought maybe I could have a chance, but you insist to put this wall so nobody can cross,” She sighed and turned back, but along her words, all I could think of at that moment was of the picture of us in my living room, I ran to her and hold on the door before she could get out, pinning her, with my heart beating accelerated I pull her from the back of her neck and kiss her, Matsuri quickly reacts and rests her hands over my chest, sighing, smiling to each other for a moment. “You may have a chance… but give me time first, please,” I manage to pull the words before losing that moment of bravery, she replies with a giggle and a hug, snuggling her face on my chest, “Hey, leaving that aside,” I change the subject unexpectedly embarrassed, playing it cool despite my arm continues leaning to the door so she doesn’t get out, “Do you girls know what is going to happen? Do you know why did you come here?” Matsuri leans further onto me with a huge smile. “Nope!” She shouts trying to reach her hands from my back when hugging me, “Choco invited us without explanation; she said we were going to have fun and before we realized we were in a brothel, Fubuki and Rushia are creeped out and scared though,” She mentions and snorts, so it was really them out in the chairs, “Marine and Pekora are here too, and from what I talked about you to them they seem eager to know what’s going to happen,” She finishes still smiling, the women from the other side of the room have started complaining and yelling, unable to keep chatting with Matsuri I open the door for her to go, not before whispering some instructions to her, then smacking her butt before she goes and making her release a dirty laugh. Five girls added to the list, the cheerful sun, a singer wolf, a wanna-be pirate, a bunny alien and a necromancer, too many different personalities and backgrounds and I haven’t had time to understand them properly, as I change clothes and prepare, I hope to don’t traumatize them too much.

The music starts and they begin to scream, the three blondes are far from excited; it quite gets me on the mood to see them so eager. Raising the volume to max before appearing, the bass makes their glasses shake and vibrate, showing up from the curtains behind the stand wearing only a black jacket with no shirt, pants and a hat, dancing to the rhythm of electric tunes, like Matsuri said, Fubuki and Rushia were bright red trying to cover their eyes, but Marine who was in the middle of the two wouldn’t let them keep their eyes off the show, I don’t have time to feel bad for them, I came here to do my job. Playing with the fabric of my jacket, the spotlights being switched on and pointing to me, heating my body and quickly making me start to sweat, to dance like this is entertaining not only for them but for me, Marine and Matsuri joined the group of experienced women, excitedly trying to hold on the sleeves of my pants whenever I walked close to them, they were having the fun of their lives, Pekora was the only one staring me with an immutable face, unable to tell if the show scared her or excited her. My hat and the jacked are the first to go flying, Choco almost jumps out of her chair to catch it with satisfaction, and the moment I removed the belt from my pants the instructions I gave to Matsuri seem to have sunk into the group just at time, ‘whoever doesn’t want me to dance close of them should put their drink to the right side’, Rushia did it at flashing light speed, followed by Fubuki and lastly Pekora, but this one did it a bit reluctant, not that I care at the moment, my pants are those easy to remove for stripping, they go flying next, making them release the loudest scream yet when looking at my golden speedo while shaking my hips for them, the Madame says I look like a lightweight bodybuilder when doing this, she was the one who taught me how to dance and use the dance pole. Coming near the blonde trio, making them a lap dance, shaking and twisting my body from their lap almost touching their faces with my crotch, the three of them and Matsuri eagerly looking to slip money inside of my speedo, Marine kept her drink to the left, it’s a problem that she’s in the middle of the other girls, but I try my best to dance away from their chairs, Marine doesn’t miss the chance to smack my ass before I leave, rocking on her seat as if she were a mafia boss having just another day on the strip club, but from her lava-looking face I know she’s just another of the group playing it cool, and this spectacle is far from over.

I walk back for a moment into the curtain and bring a can of whipped cream, tearing up the speedo from a side with a thumb while shaking the can for all of them to see my cock rocking hard, the pitched screams have ended; the naughty smiles remain. With the music still banging inside the room I get off the stage and start with DWU, holding on her chin with a hand to open her mouth and spray a bit of cream inside her mouth, then shoving my erection slowly in her face, she giggles and squirms happily, everyone looking, even the shy ones, as DWU strokes my dick with a hand and sucks on the other half, her lips and my member soaked in whipped cream, I pull out before she steals all the attention, she licks her lips and cleans her face with a finger and a small smile. I continue by repeatedly smacking my cock on Akari face, the cheerful screaming comes back within the minutes, for her I spray a long line of cream over my meat before she stuffs her mouth with it, making a bashful disaster of white cream all over us, chocking noises of a desperate woman whose throat kisses with my cock when trying to suck me whole, it is certainly disgusting in a sense, and it can be reflected in the faces of the first-timers. I skip Choco and Matsuri and walk to Marine, both to tease them and to test the new girl, Fubuki and Rushia reacting by moving to the corner of their chairs, almost falling from them, “I’m next uh? Give that!” She shouts defiant and I hand her the whipped cream, she uses it to stuff her mouth in the sugar foam before chugging on my cock, awkwardly, suffocating on the excess of cream inside her mouth and coughing, the other girls mocking her for failing, I slap her cheek with my member and walk away, she seems really pissed, but she literally bit more than what she could chew, Choco takes it next and she does it passionately, almost with style, the way she removes the cream out of her lips is enticing and captivating, finally, Matsuri has her turn, her mouth feels always so warm and comforting, yet I think she’s more focused on slurping the cream off more than anything else, like an erotic lollipop cream. “E-ehem!” I hear from the side of the new ones, Pekora changed her glass to the left side, Choco noticed and finally realized what was happening, turning to me with a menacing glance I do my best to ignore her killing vibe, walking to the bunny-ear girl who shyly holds on me and strokes my meat very slow, agitated and nervous, squirming as I sprayed cream on it, she leans forward with decision, licking the tip slowly, the screeching women, Marine and Matsuri cheering for her to take it all like a supporting group, driven from the pressure of the group and probably because of the sweetness of the cream she gulps half of it in one movement, pulling away just as sudden, “Ah… I did it!” She shouts victorious, the others clapping to her as Pekora cleans her mouth with an embarrassed smile.

I continue making rounds at least two more times, Marine has her revenge and does it batter, even though when she softly bit on my foreskin scared me for life, Pekora continued to take hasty steps, yet every movement of her mouth was delicate and hit on my weak spots, the other two were totally quiet and with disgusted expressions the entire time, I honestly do feel guilty for them. Ready to reach climax I tossed the can away and started to stroke my cock like crazy, “Is the moment of truth! Who wants to be the lucky girl?” All of them raised their hands, all of them except one, between their nasty laughs and trembling horniness one of them did something quite different, Matsuri leaned on her chair and opened her mouth, holding both of her hands together to the height of her chin, that sole expression was enough to win me over, Everyone stared at her as I loudly poured my orgasm on her mouth, the way she narrowed her eyes, the way she relaxed her body, not euphoric, nor high in the situation, she was simply yearning for my cum, that scene captivated them all, looking at her with jealousy as Matsuri slowly gulped down, again and again, drinking the leftover drips which felt on the palms of her hands with pleasure. “Is always so hot and salty…” She whispers loud enough for me to hear, sighing as if I had her satisfied her thirst, it was so perverted, it made me horny enough to want to take her to the next room, but Choco stood all of a sudden and clapped her hands. “Well girls, let’s go to the dresser room, time for us to change!” The second part of the show was about to take place.

I picked a can of beer from the corner of liquors in the room as they took their time into the dressing room, a couple of hands embraced my naked body from the back, Akari kissed me on the neck. “The girls told me about everything, I’m sorry for you and Ai, but I’m glad to know you’re available,” I took another sip of my beer, there wasn't anything to say about it I hadn’t already say, she laughs and taps my back, sitting over the table with the drinks, the way her miniskirt lifts, when she sits, is always so enticing, “Just kidding boy, you know that right now I’m busy and trying to solve a lot of things,” She fixes her hair and takes a beer, I open it for her when she struggles, “And even if I weren’t, you and I… or well, you or anyone of us, will never be a good match,” That certainly called on my attention, turning my whole body to her, she takes the chance to play with my flaccid little partner, gently squeezing it between her thighs, “Oh c’mon, are you going to tell me you haven’t thought about it yet? None of us are a girlfriend material to you, our job takes all of our time and personal life, you have experienced it first-hand!” Akari was right once again, and I hate how it makes me feel to not have pondered in such obvious themes, the grip of her thighs is distracting me from taking this conversation with the proper seriousness. “So what about it? Then none of you are ever going to have someone who loves them and I will never have the chance to make any of you happy?” My frustration only makes her give me a condescending smile, playing with my hair with endearing eyes. “You are free to make the effort… any of us would be happy to have someone like you in our lives who is ready to go that far, but you broke with Ai for how different you were, do you want to go through that again?” I could only sigh, it’s starting to look like all of them have thought about it for a longer time than me, and in a retrospective that sure seems to be the case, otherwise a ‘sex worker for VTubers’ wouldn’t be a thing, she takes a big chug of her beer and gives me another kiss, “Think about it ok? As much as I’d like to say that I want you to be my man, I also don’t want to see you hurt, everyone is growing up, maybe its time for this job of yours to end too,” She finished and poked my nose, standing back again and walking to the dressing room, she left me confused and with an erection.

After 10 min the group finally comes out of the other room, dressing all in bunny suits, Pekora is pissed at them as she kept her usual attire, despite I can't understand why it's a reaction to laugh at. The second part of the session is chosen by the ones who reserved it, Akari picked ‘pet play’ and ‘bunny suits’ and for the look of many of the other girls, it was way more awkward than the first part for them. There was a set of pink bondage chokers on the wall, the clients who chose to wear them would play as a pet and be satisfied that way, they could also put the choker on me and make me play the submissive role, knowing them I doubted for it to happen, but when they were approaching to me into the stage, Marine appeared out of the curtains and put the collar on my neck from behind. “Haha, is revenge time!” She screams both excited and furious, a first-timer trying to play the dominant role means nothing but a problem, doomed I am now I have to follow her orders, “Kneel to your Captain now!” She continues ordering me; the others complain and sit back to their chairs waiting for their turn, I just obey and prostrate in front of her, still worried she doesn’t know how to move, “Now, now, I shall give you a humiliation just like the one you gave me earlier,” Marine continues with her narration, holding on the bar of the dance pole and clinging a leg on my shoulder, shoving her crotch on my face, pushing my face against her pelvis. The fabric of the costume was in the way, but thanks of being a suit of the brothel, the lower part was thinner, almost transparent dark against the white of her skin, it was annoying and complicated to eat her out this way, my tongue feeling scratchy when trying to lick with her clothes on the way, although I could distinguish the parts I was playing with, starting to taste her soapy essence and hearing a slight moan. “Say… is this how ‘pet play’ works, right, should I be rougher? Marine asks back to the women on the chairs, pulling the scalp in the back of my head, making me release a scream of pain she muffles by pushing her crotch on my mouth, failing to hold on a nasty giggle, “Wow… that was… I could get used to this, who would say you could do this to men?!” She laughs in mischief, brushing her pelvis against my face maliciously, “I definitely could get used to having you as a pet! C’mon, keep licking, you useless saltwater puppy! Rushia dear, you should be seeing this!” She’s definitely in a mood now, the girls cheering from the chairs as they can, it's useless to hide my erection in this situation, I just wish I didn’t have one at all, her devilish laughter is worst when noticing how much this is turning me on, I try to hold her by the hips and suck better on her but she slaps my hands away, Marine is turning to be a natural at this. “Say, is that really _‘pet play’_?” I can hear Matsuri ask someone from afar, Marine’s thigh on my ear and the music is making it hard to hear most of it. “In a sense, I guess… she skipped the entire _‘pet’_ part though,” I manage to hear Choco reply to her.

Marine continues to seesaw against my face, laughing and moaning, fulfilling her role like no other. For moments I get a sight from the other chairs, I don’t know how, but Choco managed to convince Fubuki and Rushia to wear the suits too, still trying to look elsewhere, nervously sipping on their drinks, I wonder how far does that succubus plans to push those two, is clear for anyone they don’t want to be here, the nectar drenching for Marine’s pelvis is soaking my face, is getting hard to see or breath this way, it doesn’t help she’s increasing her pace either, I’m starting to feel suffocated, “C’mon! C’mon, don’t give up yet, I’m so close!” She laughs and lifts her other leg over my shoulder, fiercely holding on the dance bar to keep over me, everyone reacts with a furious scream and begin to clap her name, I feel my neck is going to dislocate from the strength she uses to sway her hips, “Take it! Take it all!” I have to hurry and raise my arms as she begins to spam and twitch on my face, quickly holding on her body, followed by a shameful long moan when Marine reaches her climax, losing the strength of her arms, the effort I have to put to keep her from falling while keeping this position is horrible, but, she slowly holds back in the bar and releases me, my entire face is covered in saliva and sweat, her liquids are even inside of my nostrils, this definitely feels awful, I don’t know how Akari and the others can enjoy something like this, I felt I was going to lose it back there, “Now you know how is to be in the receiving end!” Choco shouts from afar and everyone laughs, when Marine leaves I take the chance to go back to the other room and clean myself, that was the first one and there’s five left.

It was my turn back again, removing the collar from my neck as Akari and DWU appear on the stage wearing theirs. My mind can be very simple some times, as I pull a chair onto the stage and sit and have them walk in all fours around me, just to make them hop all over the same place in front of me, seeing their breasts easily bounce out of their suits from having no support to hold them, “Hah… hah… Master! I’m the best at bunny hops you see? Please reward me!” Akari begged lost in the role-play, they were ‘fighting’ each other, competing to see who could hop better to get a turn with me. “Enough… I’ve had enough!” Fubuki finally screams, taking Rushia by the wrist and running in front of Choco, everyone stops on their chit-chat; even these two were startled by her shout, “Please let us go! We come here and saw and we are still not interested! Is horrible! It's disgusting! I want to leave!” Fubuki continues in a desperate attempt to run away, the fact that Choco turns to look at me before saying anything to her is infuriating, I give her a death glance for a reply, she knows how I feel about her pushing them this way. “Very well, don’t come to me later saying you want some action because you won’t have it,” Choco huff and sweeps the air with her hand gesturing them to go and pretending to play it cool, but right before the two of them can get into the dressing room to change and leave the place, Marine holds on Rushia from the other arm. “You can go home if you want Fubuki, but Rushia is staying with me until the end,” She tells her almost playful, almost daring, the little girl between is unable to voice her thoughts and stand for herself, Fubuki snarls, almost like a dog, releasing Rushia and running in the dressing room to change, Rushia being pulled back to the chairs, I cleared my throat to call their attention. “Very well, shall we continue, come here little one,” I order to DWU and Akari pouts and sits over her legs, waiting for her turn as the other sits on my lap, facing the other girls on the stage when I spread her legs with both hands and begin to masturbate her pussy with two fingers of my left hand, “Is plenty moist here, you did well holding on, I’ll reward you now,” I continue with my role, massaging her clit in circles, everyone goes back to cheer and scream as DWU squirms while gritting her teeth. “Master! Master! This is too much! Too sudden! Everyone is watching!” She drowns her screams when I increase the speed of my fingers, up and down on her crotch through the fabric and pressing on her clit, hanging on my neck with both arms and twitching her pelvis lost in the pulsations of pleasure, I loved the way her entire body reacted to my fingers, she was drunk, horny and enjoying it a lot, using my free hand to squeeze her breasts and pull her nipples between my fingers, making her scream even louder, schlicking sounds coming from down her waist and taking everyone’s attention against their will, Akari looking from her position while biting on a finger, “Too fast… you’re going too fast, urgh!” She continues screaming. “Are you close? I hope you’re ready, I’m going to make you cum in front of all of them!” I laughed dastardly and could feel how DWU began to feel nervous yet rub harder against my hand. “No! Don’t let them see! If they see me… if they see me!” Her voice reaching loud acute levels, everyone leaning on their chairs unable to remove their eyes from the scene, in one last stroke, her body shook like a snake, hit by an electric current of pleasure and screaming a moan you would only hear on a porn movie, DWU orgasm flowed out of the suit and sprayed away like a small and perverted fountain of her juices, slowly losing her strength and resting over me with hoarse respiration, the women on the chairs and Akari shared both looks of disgust and thunderstruck from watching one of their friend's orgasm into the floor like a water faucet, “Please… Master give me a moment please… that was… too much…” My ears buzz to those words, I’ve worked with her long enough to know she doesn’t mean it, on the contrary, she’s taunting me, in the little times she has let herself be dominated, she tries to provoke the beast on me this way, reminiscing of the times she has done it is enough to flip my switch. “You get no rest, you think this is over? Do you think this is over?!” I shout pretending to be angered, lifting her up by the hips, standing and tossing her back in the chair, Fubuki comes out of the room and gets out of without looking to anyone else, Pekora follows her at the few seconds and bows to Choco, apologizing, it was too much for both of them. Feeling inspired I lift her legs up and stuck her ankles and wrists into the holes of the back of the chair, tearing up the fabric of the suit on her crotch with both hands and making her scream, stroking my cock while giving my back to everyone else, ready to put it inside her. “No… Master, please wait! If you put it right now I may go crazy!” She begged with a crackly tone but her lips had slight traces of a smile, this woman is the one making me crazy, I shove it in one go, no second thoughts, instantly feeling sucked in by her walls clenching on me, she was boiling on her juices inside, she let out a breathtaking moan which made the rest gasp from the impression, “Augh! Master… Master!” She was a drama queen and her lamenting noises were too erotic to stop, it was incredible just to try and slowly pull out, she was too tight from her past orgasm and her entire body was feeling it, gritting on her teeth again and sobbing, each time I pushed inside of her she screamed instead of moan, with her mouth wide open sticking her tongue out, the sound of my balls slapping against her ass and her juices schliking was extremely vulgar, but she smiled, she was crying and screaming and even so she was smiling to me, she always pulled the worst of me in bed, and she was doing it again in front of everyone, I could feel Akari coming close of us to suck on my balls, that was another who really loves this kind of stuff, I couldn’t stop my pounding, smashing the helpless blonde goddess handcuffed on the chair who cried, screamed and roared like a cat having spring-off sex, holding on the mark of the chair to pace my trusts and keep it from falling, culminating in an amazing orgasm from both of us, both of us screaming like animals, different sticky liquids dripping from the chair on the floor, the moment I pull away Akari receives me, thirsty and desperate from watching that scene from such a V.I.P seat, cleaning my cock with her mouth while DWU fought to don’t pass out, her mascara running through her tears on her cheeks, her torso twitch with her agitated respiration, slowly trying to pull her ankles out for her to rest properly.

“Marine… can we go already? I’m… I can’t do this at all, I’m not like you…” I hear Rushia say to the pirate girl who tries to encourage her yet again to keep with us. “After seeing how much she enjoyed it you still don’t want to participate? I’m amazed, Rushia, I thought you were the one who wanted to try it the most?” Choco middles in with her usual annoying and defiant tone, everyone else started to mumble, it was hard for all of us to believe the delicate girl who has avoided eye contact with all happening on the stage could posses any sex drive. “E-enjoyed it?! Do you say she enjoyed that?! He made her cry! I don’t want to be his pet for him to do whatever he pleases with me, and I don’t want him as a pet either!” Rushia shout with sudden bravery flowing inside her, Choco took a couple of steps back impressed, Matsuri and Marine running to step in the middle and trying to make the small one calm down. “Ah… I guess I did cry… Jesus, I cried a lot!” DWU says pulling herself together, wiping her face and laughing, fixing the top of her suit to cover her breasts, the girls looking up to her, “But you have misunderstood something dear, he didn’t abuse me nor he made me cry on his own volition, you don’t know him, but he hates this kind of role-play the most,” The ability she had to recover her posture was simply beyond words, firm, mighty, standing up in a shameful look like it didn’t care at all, preying on Rushia, “Listen, dear, to be someone’s pet doesn’t mean to allow that person to do anything to you without caring for your well-being,” She walks to my side, holding on my chin with the tips of her fingers while Akari pouted below my waist, “To be someone’s pet means to trust that someone with your body, trust they’ll know how to treat you, care for you, and how far they can go to make you feel good, right? You’re still a newbie so is fine you don’t get it yet, honestly, I’m unsure why Choco brought you all to this place,” She concluded giving me a small kiss on the cheek with a giggle, Rushia stayed quiet and frustrated, I couldn’t get to hear or see what happened next, Akari got fed up from DWU taking all my attention, taking her collar off and putting it on me, pushing me into the chair. “Hah… argh! Harder! Faster! C’mon, I know you can do better!” She ordered me furiously as I keep banging her from behind with all my strength, both of us standing up on the stage, pulling her from the forearms while I tried to speed up my pace, “Right there feels good, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” It was like having her coach me, I underestimated how much she had been waiting for this, it was another beast yet holding on to set loose, it was starting to get hard to stand and pound her at the same time, especially at the force and speed she wanted, “Ugh..! Hah, kiss me, kiss me!” Akari had gone crazy, I pull her close to me and she arches her back all the way to don’t lose the position she was being held in as if her column could separate in two different sections, it was an insane situation, I was starting to feel a numb sensation on my hips, between her and DWU both had sucked all of my strength, our tongues twisting as I tried as hard as possible to make her cum, “There, hit more in that place, augh!” She definitely had gotten more vocal with the years, long ago she couldn’t even describe this type of rough sex without having a panic attack, I feel her walls collide and her ankles lift and press on my legs, she was reaching climax while hanging on my hands and cock to don’t fall on the floor, suspended in the air, closing her eyes with a huge smile, I couldn’t keep up with her, slowly releasing her with my cock flopping out of her pussy and stumbling back into the chair, the collar was choking me, I hurried to take it off to breath properly. “All she did there was to push him to… to do her! It was all pleasure to him, I don’t get it!” We get to hear again from Rushia’s mouth, this time Akari laughed while picking up her bunny suit from the floor. “Look at him carefully; do you believe he had any time to feel good?” Akari said pointing back to me with her thumb, how lame I was looking at that moment I wonder, horribly exhausted trying to regain the strength to walk in two feet, Rushia stood quiet once again, Akari sighed and stretched her arms happily, “Ah, I’m back to live!” She shouts, making the rest of them laugh uncontrollably, but then, she added something which forced me to stand up and walk away from the stage, “Say Choco, I know you come next but why not give the-girl-full-of-doubts the next turn? Maybe she’ll get it better if she experiences it first-hand.”

I went into the dresser room back to take a shower; I didn’t have the mental or physical strength to be part of the conversation about to sprout from that suggestion. Getting out of the bath and looking to wear at least a set of slips and brush my hair before setting out again, there are laughter and music from the other side, somehow all of them seem to have come back to their party mood, which makes me glad, I take a deep breath before going out again and face the conclusion their conversation reached, they’re all dancing to the beat of the music with each other, is a friendlier atmosphere than before, but someone is missing, Choco notices me and skips to me with a drunken smile. “Hey, hot stuff! How is Rushia doing? I hope she isn’t giving you any problems!” She laughed with malice, but the meaning of her words had me confused, I get to hear a strange squirm from inside the dressing room and a couple of running steps, looking the silhouette of a shadow escape with the corner of my eyes I turn back to the drunk succubus. “Uhm, yes, everything’s fine, I just wanted to tell you she asked me for another hour…” I struggle to babble a lie to her, which was easy due to her drunken attitude, I wonder how much alcohol she had to get like this, it wasn’t like that the first time we met, she howled an excited scream and ran back to the group. “Hey girls, Rushia says she’s staying there another hour!” Everyone howled with her, cheering and having a sudden toast with their glasses, the scene was too stupid to keep watching, I close the door and sigh. Is not so hard to understand what the conclusion of past conversation was, I decided to look for a decent set of pants and shirt, formally dressing up, wherever I look I can’t find Rushia, she’s quite small so she could have hide anywhere, she’s not in the closets nor in the divided changing rooms, there’s another door in the same place which gives to a small laundry room to clean the pieces of what remains from the shows, I open it slowly and get to hear a tiny squirming noise, she’s here. It's pretty hard to disappear in a space as tiny as this I admit, both the dryer and washing machine take a lot of the room, I can’t help but giggle once I knock on the door of the dryer and hear her scream. Kneeling and slowly opening the door, I find Rushia pushed herself inside that small hole, she was prostrated, scared, sobbing, it made me feel so bad, she covered her face with both arms and hurt herself in the way. “So… do you come here often?” I ask in a casual tone and remain silent until I hear her snort. “Don’t… don’t make me laugh! What kind of question is that? Geez…” She says trying to clear her face, coughing. “Did you get so scared that you had to hide inside here?” She slowly nods, it really is a shame Choco brought a person like her to witness all the things we did out there, “And if you allow me to guess…” I continue, crawling a bit closer, “You’re now stuck and can’t get out, am I right?” She nodded again, I sighed to hold my laughter and scratched my hair, “Rushia, whatever Choco told you, you don’t really have to do it, ok? C’mon, let me help you get out of there, I promise I won’t do anything else,” It takes her a moment, but she stretches her hands a bit reluctant, slowly and steady, I pull and help her arch her back to get out there, now facing each other, she tries to smile at me and tell me something, but turns red at the second and glances away, I turn back to get out of the laundry, gesturing her to follow me and sit on the floor of the dressing room. “I told Choco you asked for another hour, so before you get out... uhm, mess your hair a little and pretend you’re tired, they’re all drunk so they won’t notice that nothing happened,” She touches her hair trying to picture my instructions and flusters, sitting on the other side of the room far away from me with a serious look. “And that’s all? There’s nothing between lines?” She doubted my words. “Well yes, I’ll use this free time to take a catnap and be ready for whoever comes next, you can just sit there and wait for me to tell you when it's time to get out,” I add while lying on the floor, resting my head on my hands and closing my eyes, “You may not believe after all you saw back there, but I have no intention to force you against your will,” finishing with a sigh I turn my back to her, trying to sleep at least a little. “I… a little… I believe you a little,” Rushia whispers from behind me and manages to hold me awake from the curiosity of her words, “After all… When Matsuri talks about you… she does it like a girl who is in love with someone… it's hard to believe that person can be you, but I believe Matsuri,” It seems all they say manages to hurt me in some way, I slowly roll my body to look at her, she shakes a little and once again I have to hide my laughter. “Why did you come here? What did you think it was going to happen?” I wonder resting my head over a hand. “I didn’t know where I was being taken to until we were here, and then Marine didn’t want me to leave her alone in this place… and,” She pauses and stands up, placing her hands over the top of her head she begins to jump, “Bunny suits are cute! I wanted to try them! Oh, but don’t tell Pekora!” She shouts with a smile, this time we both laugh. Having understood each other we continued talking for a while, I didn’t get a chance to sleep; we lost sense of time in wasteful conversations when the door was banged. “Hey, isn’t it time for my turn already?” Choco asks from the other side, I groan on the floor like a child, making Rushia giggle. “I have an idea, c’mon, look away ok?” She suggests while gesturing me with a hand to keep silent and to roll to the other side. Spying with the corner of my eyes I get to see her skillfully pulling the zipper on the back of the suit and pushing the top down to her waist, giving me a sight of her naked back, messing her hair next just like I told her, holding on her breath before opening on the door, faking to be tired, “Choco say… are you in a hurry? Would you give me one more hour?” She asked with a surprisingly feminine tone, almost moaning. “Eh, one more? If I do that Marine and I won’t have any fun! The reservation ends in just one hour!” The drunk succubus complained with a bottle of booze in one hand, Rushia fanning her breath away with an expression of disgust. “C’mon, can’t you? You were the one who wanted me to come here after all…” She continued in to speak in that unusual tone, almost laughable, swinging her legs being overly expressive, good thing Choco is drunk. “Fine, you know? You’re right, but you owe me one big ok?” She huffs and walks away, I turn back when Rushia closes the door and begins to fix her clothes. “Done, that way you don’t have to get out there again and they’ll believe I did it with you,” She giggled innocently, but I’m not exactly sure how will it help her to make everyone believe she stayed with me for three straight hours, I hope tomorrow she doesn’t regret it.


	4. Indecision

Kissing is a matter of two people; it can be passionate if you put your mind in it; even if there are no feelings in your heart for the person you’re kissing. “Ah… For a moment there I thought you wouldn’t come,” Coco silently whispers, both of us hiding inside a closet while making out, of all the girls this may be the only one who doesn’t need to stand on the tip of her toes to kiss me, with her right arm wrapped on my neck and her left hand stroking the bulge over my pants while I grope her chest back, looking for each other’s tongue like teens playing seven minutes in heaven. “How was I supposed to know, this was the Hololive office?” I question with a playful tone, a nasty smile shared between us, the way her eyes shine even in the pitch dark room is both alluring and a bit scary, her entire body temperature is increasing, letting out a surprised and loud gasp when I kiss her on the neck, there are voices on the hallway wondering what was that noise, it makes us stop for a moment, trying not to laugh at the situation, when we hear them walk away Coco holds me tight by the bulge on my pants and pulls me out of the closet and on the hallway, straight and fast with a man’s boner on her hand and her top removed with her breasts bouncing, taking a sudden turn to the right and pushing me inside a new room, I take no pause to hold her by the hips push her against a wall. “Ah, so eager, I like that!” She giggles while heavy breathing, Coco has one distinctive accent mixed in her Japanese, maybe she studied abroad, the expression of her face and smile is far from what a man can resist, she’s anticipating my next movement and is willing to let me do as I please, “Is ok, don’t hold back, no one will interrupt us here on my dressing room,” A tone so kind and soft, yet so direct, kissing over and over, I can feel my hands getting warmer just to fondle her body, almost as if there were a bonfire inside of her. She removes my shirt and caresses my chest, her nails are long and slightly digging on my skin, but she’s just curious to explore and feel, she doesn’t let me take my pants off, but I manage to unzip and bring my cock to the game, slowly kissing and scrubbing each other, taking off her panties, her skirt leaves little to the imagination, her lips are soft and big, I’m surprised with a shocking wave of pleasure when putting it inside her, Coco reacts the same way and moans, “Don’t tell me clothed sex turns you on?” I whisper on her ear while slowly pushing it all the way inside of her, I get another of those lovely and loud moans from her mouth as a reply. “Slow… do it slowly, yes, like that!” She started to lose her composure, frowning from the pleasure and gasping each time I pulled out, is always strange to encounter girls like her, her body is sublime in many ways, but her ears, horns, and the tail which she’s using it to stand up when holding her legs on my waist and against the wall are all straight-up fantasy, where do people like her come from? At least it doesn’t get to a point where it turns you off, moreover, it is what makes them unique. She continues telling me to slow down whenever I hit one of her sweet spots, the friction is starting to make us sweat, I get to lick her neck from the base to her chin, smelling her essence and tasting her salty sweat, Coco matching my movements and moaning, then going to my chest and licking up the sweat drops, I thought she was going to laugh, but she looked up to me with narrowed eyes and gritting her teeth, her inner walls tightening around me, holding on my head with both hands and scratching my hair with despair, “That’s it… that’s the way, slow and hard!” She whimpers like sick, is like we are boiling in fever, so close, so tight, so slow, Coco’s clothes are getting damp in our sweat, I didn’t even notice when we started doing so intensely to each other, holding one of her legs with an arm while giving her sudden pounds and pulling out slowly, it was a new way for me, certainly exhausting, but it was worth if it means to feel hear breath on my face while making such joyful expression, she started to lose the strength of her hands and held them over my shoulders as she could, a drop of sweat falling from the tip of my nose and into her chest, both of us silently staring at how it drives between her breasts and disappears in her abdomen, that drove us insane for some reason, I started to move faster, and she could only moan and nod with her head, agreeing to the change of pace, I move her leg all the way over my shoulder and continue pounding her, she moans repeatedly to each trust, no longer able to keep herself together, her entire body shaking to every push against the wall, she started to caress my hair and look at me with a strange smile, “Is ok… inside is ok so…” Coco babbles with a soft tone, I can’t hold it anymore to these subtle but powerful gestures of lust coming from her, giving her one last kiss before climaxing in one thrust as deep inside of her as I could, the moan of satisfaction she gave me was worthy of a second-round, the way I felt the leg on my hip hook me while I was still pumping my load was worth to ask her if she wanted more, “I need to lie down for a moment…” she interrupted my thoughts, it was all over, I shouldn’t be the one waiting for more, this girl is really something else, I carry her to a small and poorly fancy bed in the corner of her room, wiping the sweat from her forehead, her body still spasming as she breathed loudly, “You are better at this than to what I thought… 15 minutes… give me 15 minutes and I’ll pay for you, ok? …Wow…” She said pulling a pillow to rest her head over it and slowly playing with her clit with the tip of her fingers, feeling the small traces of my load with a smile, she falls asleep in a matter of minutes, I guess I’ll wake her up in a moment, good thing her dressing room has a bathroom.

Coco decides to accompany me to the exit, taking the long way to the back doors of the studio, giggling and with her arms wrapped around my arm, she had to make a sudden change of clothes before setting out, a long gray t-shirt and short-shorts jeans, a casual attire fit her better than anyone could expect. “I had my doubts at first, but I definitely could get used to this!” She tells me with a mocking tone, the way her face sparkles after just a quickie is almost embarrassing, “Crap, you may even drive me to bankrupt, it was a nice idea to call you over though, since I’m not going to join to Choco’s trip,” For the way she gasped and held a hand over her surprised face, I bet that was supposed to be a secret, I may have to call that succubus when I get out of here and find out what exactly this _‘trip’_ is. Reaching the end of the hallway Coco points me at the door giving a turn to the emergency stairs outside, she begins to look for something in her hair and pockets when two figures appear from another hallway merging with the one we were walking in. “Yeah, she really did that! Eh? Nanashi? Hello!” Rushia shows up out of nowhere together with Sora, she greeted me with such a friendly gesture the other two stood baffled at her attitude, “What are you doing in here? Is Coco giving you a tour or something?” The question is so honest and innocent it makes all of us feel bad about the answer, but the awkward silence is enough to make her realize, turning bright red and taking a step back with a funny expression on her face, “O-oh, so you were having a private _‘tour’_?” Her involuntary quips are quite infectious, no one could hold their laughter at that, I glance up to Sora and she immediately stops laughing and turns serious, I’d like to apologize to her, but I rather do it on private. “Rushia told me about what happened… thanks for taking care of my junior I guess, I may have misjudged you,” Sora unexpectedly says, surprising me entirely, crossing her arms and looking elsewhere, Coco with a confused face trying to understand what’s happening while holding a small key on a hand, I turn back to Rushia a little worried, the small one gives me a smirk. “Don’t worry, the only one who doesn’t have to know is Choco after all!” She shouts energetic, almost reading my thoughts, Coco is even more confused now. The strange meet up resumes very fast when staff members pass by and everyone rushes out of the scene, Coco pushing me out of the building into the stairs, walking down together to the ground floor then pulling a small roll of cash from a pocket of her short, handing it to me, “Paying you sure kills the whole romance of having you come here uh?” She says almost complaining, looking down on the floor. “Just because we had strong sexual chemistry doesn’t really mean there’s a romance between us,” I tell her all serious, I speak it out loud to remind myself of it, it was something so simple to learn and understand, yet it took me so much, she chuckles and gives me a bittersweet smile. “C’mon don’t be like that! I’m still your client, right? You shouldn’t break my heart,” She tells me with a small punch over my chest, I didn’t mean to hurt her, but I don’t know any other way to voice that thought without one of us getting hurt, I decide to make up for it and give her one more kiss, Coco has one elegantly way to reply me while caressing my shoulders with her hands, slowly wrapping her arms on my neck asking for more, but it has to stop in there, such an intense girl, I have to release myself from her arms and walk out on the street before we get lost in making out.

“Wait, the entire weekend?! Downer, I wanted to have you for Sunday!” It was a late night in Siro’s apartment, she invited me to come for dinner, it was the first time in which I’ve known her she called me over for something it wasn’t sex, her intentions with it were obvious, though. Dressing in her usual outfit we were both in her dinner table illuminated by tenuous lights and some candles, I guess she felt inspired today, making western cuisine to make us use forks and knives, I admit it gives distinction to cut and eat on tender meat with fancy cutlery, she was going all in to give me an impression, her cooking skills were never to doubt, “Do you even know where is she taking you this time?” She asks again, I lost the notion of time driving in these thoughts. “Not yet, I wish I could tell you I would come on Sunday night, but better not keep your hopes up,” I suggest when taking a glass of wine, she smirks with annoyance on her tone and drops the cutlery, resting her head on her hands. “Does that mean just for that weekend or for everything overall?” Her voice was sharp and aggressive, my comment wasn’t of her liking at all, “You still haven’t said anything about the food, darling,” I stop midway and frown, gulping down the liquor silently before answering her. “It is good, your food is always delicious… but, _darling_ ?” I gesture with my hand after leaving the glass back in place, she snorts and goes back to eat on her plate. “Well, we’ve known each other for so many years, and if you remember well, I pretty much said that I want you in my life, so what’s wrong to call you darling, when you’re already _my_ darling?” There never was a pinch of doubt on her words, all the time with that smirk. “So you think you’ve already won everyone uh?” I ask just to tease, she follows me along and fakes surprise with a sarcastic gasp. “Oh? So there’s a list I should be aware of?” But the moment I try to answer her, she raises her hand all serious and stops me “No, no, no, it was a sarcastic question, please don’t tell me how many girls are hitting on you,” we both laughed at the time, but as we continued eating, silence reigns, she finished on her plate and cleaned her hands with a handkerchief, I hurried to refill her glass and she replied with a smile, taking my free hand and rubbing our fingertips together, “I really want you in my life, you know? It may be selfish because you’re going through a lot, and I know you probably don’t want to go all over again through the same things of which means to have a person like me as your lover…” She looks down for a moment with a sad expression, takes her glass of wine, and empties it before continuing, “I can’t promise you things would be different, maybe will be separated from long times due to my work, but I want to try… don’t you think I have the right to? The reason everyone is so interested In you… is because even when you don’t see it, you’re worth that effort, Nanashi, no one would be interested in a compromise this big if you weren’t in the picture,” Her tone was going down and drowsy within her words, almost tearing up, she leaned back to her chair and forced a bitter giggle, wiping her eyes, “Sorry… I’m getting too sentimental, guess I shouldn’t have drunk while cooking…” Interlacing her fingers and looking to the other side she breaths trying to pull herself together, “Please forget that… I’m not trying to emotionally manipulate you… I guess deep down… I’m kinda desperate for someone like you,” it took me a lot but I manage to finally finish my plate, taking wine to pass the food and warm my throat before replying to her. “You’re right in something though, right now I’m going through a lot,” my reply makes her release a muted squirm, it wasn’t necessary to be this rude with her, I guess I felt pressured at that moment. “Right, right, I know it is still not the moment to talk about it… but you know, at the same time, it will never be the right time to talk about it,” she gazes back to me and takes a long breath, closing her eyes, “I may be a bit drunk, but with all confidence, I can tell you I’m the best candidate you will ever have, and I promise I will do my best,” I tried to reply her back and comfort her a little, but she shook her head with a smile, we filled the glasses one more time before picking up the plates and leaving them on the dishwasher. We sat on her couch in silence, just drinking wine and looking at the lights of the city through her windows, Siro leaning on my shoulder as I caressed her face. “So, can you answer me a delicate question?” She spouts all of a sudden, by this late the alcohol is already gotten over me and has me unable to refuse; I just nod and take another sip. “How was to take Nekomiya’s first time?” She smiled wide when seeing my shocked reaction, the alcohol on their blood doesn’t stop these girls from being cunny. “She told you uh?” I wonder with arrogance. “Of course she told me!” She laughs and leans on me even more, “She told everyone! It was one of the best things it happened to her,” Hugging on my arm and rubbing a cheek on my shoulder she kept outing her friend. “Well, for me it was…” I doubt, but seeing that smile I notice right away she actually wants to know, “It was great, Nekomiya is… an amazing girl,” She nods to my words and squishes my arm. “And to think she now knows your name… is that a requirement? If I had known I would’ve saved my first for you, not that I knew you at that time,” Siro laughs and laughs, quietly, drunk, there’s nothing to do when she’s that wasted. “She knows my name because it doesn’t matter anymore, she did what it was supposed to happen, she found a partner, she doesn’t need me anymore,” My words make her gasp sarcastic sounds of condolence and pity, slightly slapping my face with a hand, “Oh poor you, well that means one less girl to step on my way,” she kissed my cheek, her breath is warm and reeks on alcohol, and the gravy from the meat, I kiss her back and we start making out from that point, her breaths are long and exasperated, she doesn’t have control of herself, slowly crawling on my lap and going down from my lips, to my chin and my neck, taking her time just to make me grunt excited. “Can I now ask you a delicate question?” I wonder and make her stop on her kiss session. “Let me guess, you want to know how she’s doing?” Even though I thought that would anger her, her tone was melodious, she kept kissing my neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry, is just, Luna won’t tell me anything so,” I stuttered for a moment when feeling her one of her hands rub on my pants, she licked my neck up to my chin and smiled, “That’s no surprise, but well, if you really want to know, she’s doing well, Ai is indestructible,” She explained when untying her ribbon, and brushing her hair with a hand, leaving it over the couch and went back to kiss me, “By surprise of all of us, she’s doing quite well, don’t ever doubt she’s mushy inside about the break-up, but that won’t stop her from moving forward, she’s amazing that way… it makes me feel envy,” She stopped for a moment all sad, and I surprised her by digging my hands on her skirt and kiss her on the neck, making her moan. “That’s enough of sober talk don’t you think so? Let’s go back to business,” I suggest caressing her thighs. “That’s more like it! Who knows? Maybe when she’s finally and completely over it, we can invite her for another threesome, wouldn’t that be kinky?” She giggles with malice, the girl who wants to be my girlfriend proposing a three-way with my ex, yes that sure sounds bad, but I prefer to shush her with a kiss. 

In the early morning of the Friday Choco showed up near my apartment building in a van, I took my luggage and fixed it on the roof, gave her a kiss and sat with her on the side before making our way. One by one we went through the city picking up the girls, “Oh God why are you here?!” Aqua shouts all red seeing me in the passenger seat, gritting her teeth and menacing me with her eyes, I thought she was going to jump at me, we picked Subaru next, later Pekora and Miko, Sora received me with the same attitude of Aqua, and the more the girls grouped the awkward the silence around the car was turning. “See what I mean?” Choco whispered with a disappointed sigh, most of them were fiddling on their phones or playing with their Switches. I had to get out of the car and fix everyone’s luggage in the roof when we picked up Rushia, she greeted me with a big smile which was relieving to have, Matsuri and Fubuki were together when we went for the first, Matsuri jumped over me and kissed me on the cheek, surprising most of the girls in the car, Fubuki snarled at me with her fangs before getting inside, Aqua stole my seat, I had to get in the backside of the car. We went for Marine who was still in pajamas, Rushia had to pull her inside the car, Korone and Okayu were also together when we went for them, the last two are the only ones I haven’t interacted with yet, they give me small smiles and a wave of hand, nothing else. 

“Say, Choco, are you finally going to tell us where are we going this weekend?” Subaru wonders while rocking on her seat, the car had already departed out of the city and on the highway to the unknown. “Wait, you didn’t even tell them?” I shout in disbelief from the back seat while tuning one of the guitars I brought, Marine and Matsuri leaning on me and looking for chitchat, Okayu sniffing on my neck, I could feel the eyes of Fubuki and Korone piercing the back of my head. “Oh yeah I guess there’s no point in hiding it anymore,” Choco sighed when taking a turn on the steering wheel, everyone looked at her, “We are going to a hot spring for the whole weekend, I’m paying for everything so there’s nothing to worry,” It was like an eruption of euphoria, all of them screamed in such an acute tone, with wide smiles and raising her hands. “I’ve been wanting to go to a hot spring for so long! Job has me so tired!” Sora exclaimed rubbing off her shoulders, the others agreed with a nod. “I can’t wait to go there hop! Bath in the warm waters, eat traditional food, Choco you’re the best hop!” Pekora added, once again everyone nods, I guess they can’t stay in that cold mood forever, but just right at the moment, Fubuki barked. “Wait… if we are all going to a hot spring… why is _he_ coming with us?” The moment of unity ended right away, the girls turned red and stuttered, unable to get a sight of me, Matsuri interrupted the silence when kissing me on the cheek, quick and loud, for a moment inside the car it was like visiting a camp of tomatoes. “Isn’t it obvious? For such a long weekend, we need a man to keep us distracted, and-make-things… right?” She asked with sarcasm, everyone could hear Fubuki gritting her fangs. “Geez Matsuri, don’t monopolize him, we are all going to have a turn with him, right Choco?” Marine shouts to the succubus from afar. “Yeah that’s the intention, there’s enough time for all of us to have fun with him,” She replies in the same tone, the group gasps and turns back to me. “Really now? I don’t see a reason to, wait, the other way, that’s a trap” Miko tells apathetic while playing on the Switch with Pekora. “I’ve been missing you for so long! Just what are we going to do?” Matsuri continues on her upbeat mood, snuggling my arm with all her might. “Urgh… Matsuri…” Fubuki cries frustrated. “You smell so good, I’ve never known a man as hot as you and who smells this good…” Okayu joins in the tease, still sniffing on my neck and hair from the seat behind. “Urgh… Okayu…” This time it was Korone who cried in anger. “You two are so clingy, let me have a ration!” Marine insists, trying to push Okayu’s face away to rest her head on my shoulder, there was a silent pause for a second, Sora coughed and poked Rushia with an elbow, the small girl was distracted reading on a magazine all the time. “Oh, uh, right… _urgh… Marine”_ She whispered in the most uninterested voice, the group couldn’t hold on their laughter when Marine crawled back to the tiny girl for attention.

From the highway into the road inside a forest, then in a dirt road deep into the inners of a mountain, the trees were getting bigger and thicker the more Choco drove, Pekora and Rushia started jumping on their seats, pointing at birds and other forest animals they could spot in the way, Miko and Sora having a small conversation while Aqua fell asleep on her seat, Subaru discretely seeing Matsuri cuddle with me and Marine fight for space for her, Korone mourning on Okayu’s ignoring her presence over me. “Okay, here we… are!” Choco shouts turning off the engine, the waiting and excitement quickly dropped and gave room to disappointment, we stopped in front of a 3-floor and old fashioned inn, Japanese style, neglected of care and slowly being devoured by undergrowth, even I had to turn back and gave a judgmental gaze to her, Choco turns into a ball of nerves due to everyone’s stares and covers her face with both arms, “I-I’m not rich okay?! This is the best place I could pay for thirteen people, stop looking at me that way!” She hurried to hide behind my back, there was a commuted sight, “B-but look, I swear the place is amazing inside, and there! The hot spring works just properly!” she points to a trail of steam coming from behind the place, “Anyway! Why don’t you girls stretch and relax? We will look for the owners and tell them we’re here!” the way she included me in that sentence was so annoying, she pulled from my arm and dragged me away while the girls continued getting out of the car and sighing sadly looking at the state of the place. We walked through some bushes until a very small road made by the constant walk of people appeared, there was a small hut in the other side between the trees with a chime releasing smoke, “You see, besides being our sex toy this weekend, I brought you here for another two reasons,” Choco begins to tell me while guiding me through the path in the forest, “First, because twelve girls alone in such faraway place can be dangerous, I needed someone who could see over us and make sure nothing bad happens to us,” She explains with her index finger, a branch hitting on her face from not paying attention as she walks, I try to hide my snort, she doesn’t find it funny. “A-and second?” I suggest her to follow in her explanation, she pouts. “Second… I got told this morning the staff who works in the inn wouldn’t come to work this weekend… and the owners can only cook at their age, you’ll be also our handyman,” One sole person for three purposes, I wish she was joking, but she rarely does it when speaking in that tone. The owners were just how she described them; both of them probably make 140 years together, I was so distracted in the burden of all the things I have to take care by myself and the things they kept listing, it took me a while to notice I was talking to a couple of at least thirty or forty years of marriage, I felt envy for a moment, they lived secluded on the mountains in a hot spring, they didn’t need anything else, nobody else, the staff Choco mentioned actually pay the owners to run the place as theirs’, it was a nice way of living, they invited us tea and some homemade sweets, they weren’t impressed of Choco’s surreal features, she admitted to having visited the place before.

When we came back helping the owners through the woods, they greeted the girls with the same warmth they greeted us and gave them sweets to each one, I helped them to open the doors as they continued with the never-ending instructions about the things I should clean, prepare and repair before anyone gets to use them first. Everyone stepped inside the place, Choco promised the girls would at least sweep the floors of the rooms we would use and the owners told me beforehand the baths didn’t need to be clean since the staff did it before leaving last week, still, I was left with a ton of chores, I started by untying everyone’s luggage from the roof to take inside the inn, these girls brought a lot of things just for a weekend, but knowing the most of those things must be laptops and batteries’ extensions, with that thought on mind I tried to don’t throw their things into the dirt when unpacking, “Hey hot stuff!” A girly yet soft-spoken voice shout behind me, it was Okayu, I turned back and gave her a smile, she walked slowly towards me staring me from head to toes, her tail swinging playfully, “Finally we are alone, you see, I’ve been wanting to talk with you for a while,” Hearing her face to face is something else, her voice is more charming than in the videos, but she looks a bit ashamed from her words, trying to hide her eyes with her hair, I took another bag and leave it on the floor before replying. “Go ahead, I’m all ears,” I said with a funny tone, she giggled holding on her cat ears, kicking the floor trying to regain composure, she kept giggling and smacked my shoulder. “I just, you see, I wanted to apologize to you,” She begins to explain, stuttering all along, “I mean, it took me a while but, I finally recognize you, you are the guy in the Choco’s video call months ago right?” She tilts her head and forced a smile, scratching her cheek and stuttering even more, “Is because of me… she kicked you in that place… when I met you this morning I noticed there was something familiar about you, so well, I’m sorry,” I guess if she would have confessed that to me months ago, I would have been really angered, but is not like they hurt anymore, so I can only accept her apologies and pet her head, she purrs pleased and walks closer to me, her attitude from the beginning has been so eager, is hard not to be interested in a girl who acts like that, we hear barks from afar, Korone was menacing from the corner of a wall, Okayu wave goodbye in a matter of seconds and ran back to the dog-girl, not before she snarled one more time disappearing while snuggling Okayu’s arm, “Oh right, one more thing!” She shouted from afar, I stared at her confused, “Choco said Matsuri and Subaru went to the forest alone! She said you should look for them before they get lost!” Is like they do it on purpose, I’m not a boy scout, how am I suppose to find them and not get lost too? And why did they go into the forest alone, to begin with? I take the rest of their luggage and bring it to the doors of the inn.

Digging in the forest step by step, slowly, breaking branches to know from where I was coming from, it was a tricky terrain, hills, and depressions every ten meters, how did those girls got in here, I hope they aren’t hurt. I take a small hill where I finally see some footprints and notice a clear joined by a couple of girly voices, they were almost half a kilometer from the inn, I bet they didn’t notice it at all, both Matsuri and Subaru whispering to each other, filming a wild deer with their phones as they feed it with crackers, they were so happy, if only the fact they probably didn’t know how to go back was on my head I wouldn’t have interrupted their happy reunion with nature, clapping loudly as I meet with them for the deer to get scared and hop away from us. “Wow, you’re a butt! You’re a big smelly butt you know that?!” Matsuri shouts angrily smacking my chest. “Butt! Butt! Butt!” Subaru joined on the insults, I groaned and took her by the wrists. “You should be taking the dirt paths, not getting lost and make everyone worry, c’mon, let’s go…” I couldn’t finish the sentence; a constant and strange grunt took us by surprise, far in a corner a wild boar came from one of the bush and started rambling when it saw us, it was the first time I saw one so close and the fear took the best of me, I held both girls by the waist and ran away, the boar running behind our back all furious. “Why is that thing chasing us?! What did we do?!” Matsuri cries with her legs kicking my back. “Is because he clapped, the boar got scared of us!” Subaru cries back, holding on her hat to don’t lose it. “If the boar is scared then why is it chasing us!?” I scream back at them, seeing one of the broken branches I left behind, I remember that turn gives to a small crag, I run into the border and stop, turning back to the boar and make a feint, the animal takes it and trips on the crag, falling from the hill and spinning into the ground. “Wowie… poor thing, did it get hurt?” Subaru says still hanging on my arm, the boar shakes and grunts at us from the bottom; then runs away. “God, that thing almost have us for dinner,” Matsuri sighs relieved; it looks like none of them can notice I’m carrying them on my arms yet. “Don’t be silly, boars don’t eat people!” Subaru tells her smacking her head, both begin to fight each other and pull on their cheeks as I carry them back to the inn.

They’re still nagging each other when I leave them on the entrance, nobody picked up the luggage, I guess the entire weekend will be like this, by the time I finish placing everything in one of the rooms, they were reunited in the space for having lunch, and for my surprise, they were screaming at each other, pointing fingers, making accusations, something must have happened while I was gone to spark the flames of conflict again, and the things they were saying… were lame. I can’t hear them anymore, their fight is beyond dumb and awkward, everyone gasps and interrupts the other with strange accusations, is like they’re forcing each other to keep on this awkward situation. Getting out of the room finding myself not useful in it at all, meet again with the owners of the inn, is honestly an endearing couple, but the moment they list things to help them with I see they only want to use me, I get at their age they can’t do heavy weight lifting stuff, but leaving the chores of a staff of ten people up to me is plain cruel. First things first are to make firewood, for the baths, heathers, and kitchen, is a bit cold today so may as well follow their lead, they instruct me where to find them, for my surprise they’re all together under a blanket and an ax inside a cloth, right to a side of the wall of the room where the girls were fighting just a while ago, I peek on the window opened and see them silently opening their belongings and fixing the room around, it seems they took a pause from fighting, I still don’t know what to do about it, but a part of me keeps telling me is not my problem to middle in. There’s a trunk base for me to set the wood and chop it, the first cut of the ax, loud and straight is enough to call their attention from inside the place, Aqua and Subaru peeking first, later Pekora and Miko, there’s a little bump staring at me from another of the windows and hasn’t taken their eyes off me, but from this distance, I can’t tell who is it. This is difficult I have to admit, eight pieces in and I’m already feeling the burn it take to chop down the wood, not even the breeze here in the outside is enough, fifteen pieces in and I can’t take it anymore, removing my shirt without thinking I hear a gasp from the other side, “Woah is that for real?!” Aqua shouts out loud, before I knew it all of them were staring at me while I was working half undress, now I know how the animals on the Zoos feel, I try to ignore them but their mumbles and gasps are filled with an indecent lack of shame, their whisperings grow into alarming noises, I hear steps on the grass walking to me, there’s one of the group missing from the windows. “Hey you, I brought you tea,” That girly and nasal voice was easy to tell apart, Miko had made her way out of the inn with an old tea mug on her hands, wearing an apathetic face when looking to me. “… Thank you, guess I’ll take a pause,” It gets me confused to see her act this friendly, but I show no reluctance when taking the mug and sipping on it, it has an earthly flavor, guess everything at this place will taste the same, with a pinch of dirt, Miko sits on another dead trunk near the firewood, resting her face on her hands and looking at me, as if meditating, “Is something wrong?” I ask faking to be aware of her expression. “Well is just… I was just thinking Matsuri and the others were right, you do look hot…” By the way she groans and sighs is hard to take it as a compliment, “Don’t take me wrong, you are hot, you look almost like one of those superhero toys with all those muscles,” Miko continues explaining, giggling when presenting that example to me, “But now that I have you up close… I don’t feel anything… I can tell you’re attractive… but I hoped to be more interested than this,” Is funny how her disappointment calms me down instead of worrying me, I wish she could say that directly to Choco, maybe that way she’ll get a better idea of things. “That’s perfectly fine, I’m not hoping for all of you to follow Choco’s game,” I reply chugging down the rest of the tea and handing her back the mug to go back to the wood, “Mostly because if all of you were interesting I probably won’t survive the night,” Chuckling at the end of the sentence I manage to make her snort at my words. “Right! We are a dozen, after all, God, you’re in trouble…” She catches up fast while laughing, holding on her sides then taking a deep breath then back into that strange apathetic look, “But I still feel obliged into looking a reason to get interested in you... after all, I was one of the ones who started this stupid fight,” She confesses all of a sudden, muffling her words with narrowed lips and puffy cheeks out of shame, “I said some things I shouldn’t and many got offended for it… I thought accepting to be on a trip with you would help me, but now I’m just here thinking... why do we need to bang with a man to stop this problem?” I couldn’t agree more with her, although is not something I can’t admit, for now, I just continue laughing with her as we keep chatting. Miko explains a lot of things that helps to put the situation in perspective, their fight is basically revolving around an awkward argument of whether having had a boyfriend or lover before or while being a VTuber makes them more experienced in the adult world, its hard not to tell her that’s a very childish reason for a fight to last for months with everyone tensed up, but they started working from young, is not weird most of them haven’t experienced a proper relationship or even a one-night out with anyone, going through their careers feeling that privation of their personal life is losing a great moment of their youth is not wrong, and is the base of what _I_ exist doing this _job_ in the very first place, but I bet that just like Miko, there must be others on the group who don’t feel like pushing things that way, not enough to the extreme of hiring my services. To tell apart those who aren’t interested from the rest is not a problem at all, and Miko doesn’t object to helping me, discretely talking while pretending to work, Aqua, Fubuki, Korone, Pekora and her are part of it, but she has doubts of Sora and Subaru, for now, I’ll add them seven in the list of girls I shall not approach regardless of what Choco says, we finish the conversation with a smile, she was really kind and smart to come and talk to me, maybe this weekend will be easier for me than to what I thought, we just have to talk things through.

After getting the firewood done I take some in a wheelbarrow up to the entrance of the inn’s kitchen, from the outside where the hostess asks me to help her and her husband to make lunch for the girls. Talking with Miko and clearing up some doubts doesn’t really work in the general view, the food is a reunion of grumpy noises and silent stares, the clinks of chopsticks and some sporadic enjoyment for the taste of the broiled meat is heard, all of them changed to their yukatas, they had all cute designs of seagulls and frames, Matsuri crawls to me and whispers me a helpful idea on the ear, I finish my food and run out the house and back to the van, taking my guitar and bringing it back to the living room where everyone was eating. A little of giggles as I take a moment to recover my breath from panting, Choco stares at me defiantly, but the best for me is to ignore her, starting with a couple of notes, pretending to tune it first, then starting to play it properly, _Shiny Smily Story_ is a song I still don’t know well, but that’s part of the plan, it also sounds incomplete playing it with just a guitar, but here is a dozen of people ready to help me with it. “This is not the moment for that song dude…” Fubuki groans trying to munch on her food, I decide to ignore her too and continue playing, reaching half of the song I begin to miss the notes, I haven’t practiced this part enough, Sora suddenly resting her chopsticks over an empty bowl of rice with violence, “Stop, stop it you’re doing it all wrong!” She shouts and stands up, walking up to me and extending her arm all angry and red, “Give it to me, I’ll show you how to play it!” I can see a couple of them shaking their heads, Matsuri smiling, I guess a lot of them caught up fast with my intentions, yet Sora fell straight on the bait, I give her the guitar and she sits close to me, certainly, the way she plays the accords of the song is way better than me, even if I weren’t faking it she still does it better. _“That’s why I want to purse even more dreams,”_ Matsuri begins to sing from the other side of the table after gulping down a bite of food, there are loud sighs but they’re no longer of anger, “ _I can’t stop this imagination burst! I want to show you the world around!”_ She continues singing, loud, clapping with her hands and following Sora’s rhythm who gladly continues playing the guitar for her. Fubuki is the next to give up and follow the song’s lyrics, Rushia, Marine and Pekora following next, before they realized everyone was singing together, clapping and banging the table, all of them with wide smiles on their faces swinging their heads to the music, _“That’s why I want to purse even more dreams, I can’t stop this imagination burst! I want to show you the world around!”_ They all laughed in the end, sharing expressions of apology with each one, the lunch finally was full of animated conversations in every corner, everyone enjoying the food at their fullest.

Hours after the food and with a renewed mood they split into groups and continue playing in and outside the place. Aqua, Korone, Miko, Pekora, Rushia, and Subaru playing tag outside, taking pictures of the flowers and walking around, yet being stopped by Subaru when trying to walk deep in the forest as the girl remembers the boar may still be out there. Inside the inn was Choco, Fubuki, Marine, Matsuri, Sora, and Okayu still singing together as I played with the guitar, taking drinks and chatting, the evening started coming close when a dizzy Matsuri took me by the neck and started smooching me. “You smell so good today… what kind of soap is that?” She giggles with a strange face. “Calm down, we are in public you know?” I tell her jokingly, I can’t play the guitar like this, and to be fair, everyone else has gone silent and is meticulously staring at Matsuri lean over me. “I can’t help it, you’re so cute!” She giggles once again, jumping on me and finally kissing me on the lips, to which I reply slowly and placing the guitar aside, Choco takes it and drags it away from me with a smile, that cunny evildoer, she was waiting for this. “M-matsuri? What are you saying just now?” Fubuki stutters while pulling from a corner of the girl’s attire. “Don’t worry Fubu, I’ll always love you more!” Matsuri replies playfully snuggling her face on the cheek of the girl, then turning back to continue kissing me. “I-is that how you see it…” Fubuki mumbles a bit frustrated and sad but she would have very little time to be down. “Hey hot stuff, what if you take your shirt off?” Okayu asks with a hand up and a big smile, everyone takes a moment to be surprised of her request and turns back to me, I do as told and take my shirt off, even Fubuki gasps and crawls a bit closer when looking my naked torso. “Okayu… why are you agreeing to that?” A tiny and ashamed voice wonders from outside, the other girls were staring at us from the windows since a moment ago. “Shouldn’t I? I paid for him after all!” She giggles with a little malice. “You… did what?” The tone of voice finally was clear to the cat-girl’s ear, opening her eyes wide and turning her back to a disappointed Korone looking from the window. “Crap…! Korone, I, this isn’t… crap!” She stands up and waves her hands all scared, then again everyone took another moment of silence when Matsuri removed her top, Okayu sat, slowly watching us both with a little of remorse from having Korone behind her back, is like this girl and Choco planned for this to happen in front of everyone at some moment of the day, and I can’t do anything else besides following their wishes. Now with the two of us completely naked, everyone inside the room and peeking eyes from the windows can’t stop looking at us as Matsuri is belly down on the floor, resting her head on her arms with a face filled with satisfaction as pound her from behind, releasing little girly gasps, taking it as she were already a professional at this. “Matsuri… it doesn’t hurt you… not even a little?” Rushia wonders from the outside with an awfully worried face. “Not at all… it feels great when he does it on my ass!” She replies right away and almost like singing, the way she’s openly enjoying it in front everyone is amazing. “N-not everyone has to do it like that, right?” Sora asks Choco, making her laugh and surprising the rest of the group. “Nope! Everyone is free to go and do it in the way you like the most,” The succubus answers licking her lips, huffing and slowly fondling her own breasts when watching me smash Matsuri, “We have all the weekend to explore the things we like though… so you shouldn’t feel so scared about taking it from behind,” She finished with a burst of laughter, when I speed up on my thrusts everyone gasps, Matsuri lifts her head and helplessly moans each time. “I’m going to cum, Matsuri!” I quickly yell and she begins to pull away desperate. “In my mouth! Do it in my mouth!” She yells when finally releasing her, turning to me and kneeling, I groan near the orgasm, holding her by the back of her neck and stroking the tip of my cock like crazy, grunting and shaking when releasing my load inside her mouth, after some strokes, she swallows it all and licks the tip, giving it a couple of blows inside her mouth making the rest of the group going from staring on the tip of their toes to grimace and release sounds of disgust. “Dude! That was in your butt a moment ago!” Subaru screams pulling on her own hair. “Did you have to go that far… in front of them…?” I silently ask still trying to recover my breath. “I can’t help it! I love how this white thing of yours tastes!” She replies energetic and loud enough for everyone to hear and release another sound of disgust, “Oh you all need to grow up! Sex is hot but it's also disgusting, get over it!” She exclaims pouting with hands on her waist, being naked and covered in sweat and other fluids don’t help her much in being an authoritarian presence of sex ed.

“Oh please! Is just going to be me!” Choco begs pulling on my arm, it was dark in the night already; she was trying to drag me into the women’s bathroom with her and the rest of the group. “First of all, letting them see Matsuri and I have sex was already a lot for them to process, imagine how traumatic would it be for them watching you ask me to choke you in the water as I fuck you!” I insist, releasing myself from her sharp nails. “What’s wrong about a little suffocation? Everyone has their kinks!” She pouts trying to minimize the example in which she perfectly admitted to like, I groaned in annoyance, “And? Second?” She continued, stomping on the floor waiting for me to continue listing my reasons. “Second… I just want to shower in pace, I’m dirty and tired and I bet you have more surprises for me in the dinner, these are going to be my only moments alone, let me take them,” I explain crossing my arms firmly, she huffs angry and walks inside the bathroom, not before popping her head out and yell at me, “God you’re so boring!” then go back inside. The men’s bathroom is wide and big, it has multiple stations to sit and wash before getting in the waters, even a crystal glass shower, contradictory to the poor state of the rest of the inn, guess this is the place they take care of and invest the most.

_“Whoever wants a turn with the hot stuff while in the baths better do it now before the raffle!”_

I hear Choco yell from the other side, the bathrooms are separated by a big wall of bamboo, a raffle? Are they going to compete for me in a raffle? This woman gets on my nerves pretty fast with everything she does, and making the mistake of thinking no one would fall for her bait and come to interrupt my shower, ten minutes later I hear surprised gasps as one of them stands from the rock tub and walks away from the group. _“Wait, really?! You’re going!?”_ One of them screams surprised, I take a long, paused breath; I just wanted to enjoy the hot springs, in a matter of seconds, the door of the men’s bathroom opens, Korone, drenched in water and with her body wrapped on a towel, comes inside. “D-don’t get your hopes up okay?! I just came here to tell you something!” She yells all red and steps inside loud and childish, extending her arm to me, “The sponge you’re holding… give it to me!” Her barking manages to startle me and I hand her the sponge without a second thought, Korone then proceeds to kneel behind my back, pour liquid soap on the sponge and begin to clean my back, I was confused, but she was scrubbing me properly so I let her continue for a moment, when she started moving down on my back, she began to talk, “When you and Matsuri… finished doing, _that thing_ , hours ago… Okayu and I had a fight,” Korone focuses on her narration as I hold on painful grunts of the sponge rubbing too hard onto my back, “I was angry to know she was part of all of this… to know she paid to have… _that_ with you,” Her hands suddenly calmed down and I breathed on relief, she started scrubbing on my neck, “But after thinking about it for a while, I decided it was ok… if it’s only for this weekend, of course,” I turned back to look at her with a frown, to which she answered by smashing the sponge on my face, making me cough bubbles, “I mean! In the end, she only wants to know how it is right…? I love Okayu, and I know she loves me too, and those feelings are stronger than you…” That sure was a unique way to phrase it, she stood up defiant and with a menacing expression, “That is why I’m not going to be scared… if Okayu comes to you asking to do it, then do it! She has the right to explore what she likes! But by the end of the weekend, she’ll come back to me!” I thought that was the end of it, I believed she would walk away and leave me alone, but no, the dog-girl kneeled once again and finished scrubbing me, it hurt like hell, then joined with me in the waters in top of everything, all naked and sitting on my lap, slapping my hands away any time they moved close to her, I don’t understand her at all, and something tells me a weekend won’t be enough for it, the warmth of the water was nice, and the sky was surrounded by stars, yet I couldn’t enjoy any of it.

“Very well everyone, the most important part of the night is about to start!” Choco started yelling and clapping with her hands, bringing an old cup of tea filled with sticks, “Is time for the raffle, is just that simple, draw a stick! Whoever has the red stick is the winner and will have Nanashi for them alone the entire night!” There were some embarrassing gasps when she finished the explanation, there was a surprising amount of girls interested in the raffle, even Miko was a bit flustered, Choco pulled a stick right away, she didn’t win, but laughed and sat on the floor before handing it to someone else, we had just finished having dinner and the owners went back to their hut, we were all alone in that inn. Miko was next, she didn’t win either, but right when she handed the cup to Aqua, she picked one of the sticks, but dropped it and took another, she didn’t win, but the expression of disappointment was almost fake, Choco facepalmed, the raffle was rigged, Sora didn’t win, neither Korone or Subaru, the stick moved one more time before it reached the hands of Rushia, that was when Choco turned to me and smiled wide, “You thought you could escape from this didn’t you?” Rushia pulled the winner stick and looked right back at me, bright red like a tomato. 

Without anything else to say, I wave goodbye to the girls and get out of the room, followed by Rushia from behind just seconds later, I guess she was pushed to tail me to the room by everyone else. “Hey, is okay, let’s just do the same from before, no one else has to know nothing happe-” Yet a small shriek made me hold on my words. “P-p…” I barely hear her pronounce as she rests her head on my back, there’s a silent pause when I hold on the mid-open door waiting for her to finish the sentence, “Purpose… This time I… I did it on purpose… it wasn’t an accident…” I couldn’t say anything to that, just finish open the door and let her come in first, for all the things which happened in the morning, I didn’t think the night would end this way, Rushia sits on the edge of the bed and turns to me with an innocent, nervous smile. “Are you sure this is what you want?” I insist, honestly, this makes me just as nervous, she’s so small and thin, how am I supposed to move forwards this situation? Her cheeks explode in air-bursting laughter as I remain near the door scratching my head in doubt. “Y-yes! I’m sure!” She nods when chuckling, I walk to her and with a smile begin to caress her head with both hands. “Just what is so funny?” I wonder while she continues in awkward giggling, trying her best to calm down. “There’s nothing funny I just… I’m so nervous I can’t stop laughing okay?!” Rushia replies with an adorable pout at the end, I sit beside her on the bed and continue caressing her cheeks and hair, her skin is close to the bones but is soft, her hair has a slight fragrance of flowers. “Why did you even put yourself in this predicament?” I continue, without noticing I’m looking for a reason to make her quit on this, “Rushia… isn’t this going to be, you know, your first time?” My question burned deep into her face, she held on my hands forcing me to stop, looking down, then silently nodding, “No wonders… then again, are you sure of this? I don’t know what is that you think about it, but if you value your first, maybe you should do it with someone else,” For some long four minutes I’m left in the room without an answer, hearing her agitated breathing and the palm of her hand soak mine in a cold sweat, slowly moving closer to me, Rushia begins to whisper. “Is okay… if it’s you…” She lifted her head, her eyes filled with decision, I could only sigh a bit disappointed, but when seeing those little pink lips, it took me little to no time to kiss her for the first time. She crawled over me between kisses, tightly holding on my shirt like a cat, I could even hear the fabric slowly being torn apart by how tense she was, sitting on my lap, repeatedly beak kisses with her respiration getting messy, panting, she holds my face with a finger to desperately remove her chocker “Wait, sorry is so hot!” She exclaims with a small glance of pain, throwing the chocker away without looking then turning red once again when realizing her actions, but at least she isn’t the only one, I’m too confused in which should be the rhythm for us to take, for now, I can just hold her face and kiss her again, looking for her to enjoy it and relax, her death grip on my shirt coming back, this is getting difficult, I choose to hold her from the waist and embrace her with another arm, taking her by surprise, “Warm…” She mumbles with a little smile, I’m finally getting into her, slowly calming down as we open our mouths to savor out tongues, timid, but willing, her back slowly arching on my arms, we take a pause to breathe, our foreheads rubbing together. “Let’s continue, I’m ready now ok?” Or at least that’s what she wanted to say when we got out of the bed, but when she started to take the top of her dress off, Rushia panicked and forced me to turn back, and to don’t let her be the only one, I started to get naked too, removing my shirt and belt, I can see the parts where she held it with her fingers when the fabric faces the light, guess I’ll have to throw away this one later, not that I’ll let her know of it. “U-uhm, okay, I’m ready… I think… to the count of three, we face each other, ready?!” The way her voice goes up and down is funny but I have to hold my desire to laugh, “One… two… three!” To say I did my best to keep a poker face would be a lie, looking at her naked body was impressive, I thought she would be holding on her chest and frowning with her face like a zipper, instead, she looks straight to me, a bit nervous, with both hands on her back, her nipples were light pink, with a teeny-tiny bush down her pelvis “Thank goodness… is big and a little curved…” Turns out we were both judging and rating each other, although she was the only one who spoke her thoughts out loud, we shared a guilty laugyher before taking steps in front of each other “H-how do I look without anything on?” She questions me with a shriek, I shake my head. “Not yet, you still have these on…” I explain while placing my hands on the buns over her head, slowly removing the skull knots on her hair and releasing them, slowly brushing it between my fingers. “You have been doing that for a while now… do you like my hair that much?” She giggles rubbing her face against my palms. “I do, is pretty and silky,” I lean to kiss her again, God I have to lean so much to reach her face is embarrassing, I take her hand and guide her to the center of the bed. Getting over her, Rushia’s first reaction is to squirm and hold on the sheets, I hope she doesn’t tear them up too, but she relaxes pretty fast this time when we begin to make out, her tongue is more daring, her fingers begin to explore my chest and my back, is time to speed up, kissing her neck makes her moan instantly, loud and little whimpers of surprise, her way to voice her pleasure is almost as if she were getting hurt, which excites me more and more as it gets on my ears. “Hehe, so cute, you look like a baby… ah!” She tells me between gasps as I suck on her tiny breasts, one by one “Stop… stop it! Nothing is going to come out, geez!” She complains, by the way of her legs are shaking and her toes curling, it tells me she’s losing control and is making her scared, I accept her requests and leave her chest alone, my new goal begins when I leave a trace of kisses from the middle of her breasts, through her stomach and into her pelvis, my hands slowly holding on her hips when I kiss her little bush, but her surprised scream is so big and deafening we are both forced to take an awkward pause. “S-see? I told you; maybe you should try this with someone else… maybe someone else… at another time… I’m sorry,” I stuttered an unexpected apology to her, and Rushia stared at me with incredulity, fixing her hair with a finger when taking a deep breath then breaking in laughter similar from before, “W-what is it this time?” I wondered still off guard, to what she shook her head and caressed my face with a hand. “I was so scared… all this time I was so scared of you…” She begins to explain with a smile while I sit on the bed confused, “I mean, look at you! You’re so big and hunk and have that raspy beard… I thought if we were going to be together, you would hurt me, and yet…” she pauses and smiles, touching my lips, “To think you were more scared than me with this situation… it kinda calmed me down,” She finishes, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek then lying down on the bed again, hugging a pillow between her arms and slowly spreading her legs, “I promise I’ll be fine… I want this to happen so go ahead… let’s do crazy things together, hehe!” Her attitude and decision was a shocking turn on, I held on her thighs and started to kiss and lick on her crotch, her strangely painful toned moans didn’t take long to appear and make me hornier, teasing her ass with the tip of my tongue while slowly inserting a finger in her, the upper part of her body shaking with waves of pleasure, up and down, left to right, anytime I pressed on her clit with a thumb and slowly rubbed her insides, it took me ten minutes to insert a second finger, combined with my tongue slowly swirling inside her anus she began to scream and twitch like crazy “Is coming… is coming!” She helplessly yelled when orgasming on my fingers and drenching the bed, this girl is unexpectedly passionate, her stomach and chest visibly contract and expand from her agitated respiration, gritting her teeth and rubbing on her forehead, still trying to understand her own climax. “That was… that was so…” she couldn’t finish the sentence even if she wanted, I gave her a moment to relax and cleaned my face and hands with the torn up shirt, she looked at me exasperated, making a pout and curling her legs, “Why… why are you acting like it is all over? Just when I’m finally feeling so horny…” She asks almost like begging, the acute tone in which she pronounces those words is music to my ears “C’mon… don’t make me say it…” She continues, slowly placing both hands over her bush, I reply with a silent smile and get up from the bed, looking for a box of condoms when she throws a pillow on my face from afar, “You don’t need those…! I’m… I’m taking the pill so,” Once again she leaves me speechless, and with a surely dumbfounded expression. “Seriously?” I ask when going back to the bed and leaving the condoms in the little table beside, she nods and hides part of her face with another pillow. “Coco taught me how to, t-that’s why I said everything will be fine… will it, right?” It really looks like I was the one who was worried the most, in the end, you can never know what a person is thinking, Rushia is a clear example of it tonight; I take the pillow from her hands and kiss her. “Very well, let’s do crazy things from now on… but I’ll warn you, I won’t stop until you’re entirely satisfied,” I explain her with a tricky gesture of hands to what she nods firmly. 

When everything needed to be say was said, Rushia stood on top of me, breathing fast and with a red face as I helped to put the tip of my cock in place. It was an exciting and weird teamwork, she started pushing in, slowly, a bit scared whenever she felt an inch of pain, to which she tried to pull back, then it was my moment to hold her from the legs, she ended giggling and thanking me for it with a smile, this cycle repeated four more times as my member completely disappeared inside of her, she was obscenely tight for what any man could hold their desire to move, she gasped satisfied at our connection, showing signs of getting tired already, but her horniness quickly took over her exhaustion, “Amazing… it kind of hurts… but it feels so good, you’re so big and warm…” She says between ashamed and excited, after a couple of minutes she placed her hands on my chest, slightly leaning, exploring her limits when shaking her hips in circles, her mouth making multiple funny sounds as I felt my cock grinding against her walls with her movements, she was more than ready and I couldn’t hold back any longer, I took her by the waist with one hand and the neck with the other, slowly starting to thrust in and out, she screamed instantly, her body losing strength in each pound, her lamenting moans are a guilty pleasure, she’s sloppy inside yet she has such a forced expression “It feels good… it feels good, Nanashi!” She continues screaming and smiles for a small fragment of seconds. I had enough with playing nice, Rushia turned to be unexpectedly hot, everything she did and said made me lose my mind more and more, we continued with her on my lap as I sat on the bed, thrusting hard inside her as she held on my wrists to jump over and over. “Is too much… is too much!” She repeatedly said for moments, the curling of her toes said it all, I pushed her into the bed and inserted it back inside, lifting one of her legs over my arm and going back to pound her, she screamed louder, surprised, almost hysterical, her voice probably will keep everyone awake tonight, but I’m loving it, and I have no intentions to stop, she extends her hands trying to reach the pillow and hug it, instead I grab her by the chin with my free hand and tongue kiss her, she’s sweating, she’s panting, there’s sweat mixed with tears, I lost my temper and started to go too rough on her, yet her words were provoking me to go further, “That place feels really good, there, right there!” I hear her said before she twitched once again for her second orgasm, for a moment I saw her almost pass out from the pleasure, she lost all her strength while I was still inside of her, curling exhausted “… more… I can go further…” Every single word which came from her mouth was ruining my sanity, an hour of having sex and she still wanted to continue, I took her out of the bed and made her hold on the frame with both hands while leaning, “No! I’m going to fall! I can’t hold it, I’m going to fall!” She cried shaking her head while moaning, her whole body taking little jumps each time I push, in the end, I listened to her beggings and placed her upper body over the bed while her ass hangs in the border and her legs on the floor, going in for a second time, holding her from both hands while pounding faster “It feels amazing… this way… I’m going crazy…” She babbled repeatedly, the sheet getting wet on her drool and our sweat, her eyes were turning blank, I have gone too far, is almost two hours in and she still is asking me for more while pretending to not be exhausted, I return steps back and put her on top again, which successfully returns her to her senses, she looks up to her head, her hair is all wet and messy, rubbing a lock of it between her fingers and feeling the liquid makes her smile wide and makes me go back to thrust her faster. “It's so hot… it's so hot! It's boiling inside of me! Ah! It's too much!” She screams and shakes all over from the feeling of my orgasm flowing into her inner sides, I grab her tight from the wrists as she struggles and has a fourth, unfairly loud orgasm, dropping exhausted over my chest after four long hours of beating each other into exhaustion “So that was a creampie… hehe… I can’t wait to do it again… tomorrow… Uhm…” She passes out right away, I pulled out slowly and fixed her hair before leaving her to a side of the bed, as I started to lose consciousness too, she snuggled on my arm, and when I moved closer to her, she nested her body on my chest with a silly smile, sweaty and exhausted, we dropped dead asleep.

 _“It feels like I’m cuddling with a very warm body-pillow,”_ I bet if Rushia could hear my thoughts first thing in the morning she would get real mad, she’s resting with such a happy face, cooing and all, I don’t have the heart to wake her up, but checking on the nearest clock of the room, is 9 am and you can’t hear a soul in the inn, everyone must be tired. As if doing the trick of lifting the tablecloth from a table with plates and glasses, I hurry to recover the arm Rushia is using for pillow, I need to use the bathroom and start getting breakfast ready for the platoon of girls yet to awake. Fixing the blankets around her and placing a pillow over her head I leave the room, watching her sleep naked with such peaceful look around would melt anyone’s heart; is brightly sunny outside, the light hits mercilessly no matter if you only have a slight hangover, in the old wooden tables of the floor I get to hear mixed steps coming from my back as I get closer to the bathroom, stopping for a second, pretending to snore, the tables crackle to the weight of someone failing to keep hidden, I continue my route faking ignorance until I reach the door of the men’s bath, “If you really want to get with me in the bath then come, otherwise stop following me,” I speak up to the air tired and a bit annoyed, there are some little girly and worrying noises from behind my back, sparkling red and full of shame, Subaru hastily walks inside the men’s bath all curled up and avoiding to look at me, of all of them I didn’t expect for her to do something like this. Unsure of what she’s thinking or what she wants, I chose to ignore her for a moment and start undressing; I keep hearing nervous gasps coming from her mouth. “W-where is Rushia?” She asks playing with her fingers; her voice is a mess of high and undertones. “Rushia is still asleep, don’t worry, she won’t bother us while we are here,” I say looking back to her, she’s wearing one funny pajama set of baseballs which makes it impossible not to snort, she pouts but is still too nervous to get in her usual mood. “E-everyone hear you guys last night… you were at it for hours… I didn’t know people could make noises like that…” It's like she spent all night with that thought inside her mind and didn’t have anyone to share that burden with, she squirms and turns her back all stiff the moment I take my sweatpants and shorts down. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to bother the others while they were trying to sleep,” I tell her with a serious tone, but the idea of keeping many of them awake and curious was honestly fueling my ego, I scrub my face with a hand trying to remove the dastardly smile off from picturing them keeping an ear trying to hear us from the other rooms, getting inside the shower and opening the valve, starting the day with warm water no matter the weather outside it's a gift, the glass quickly filling with the moisture, I lose sight of Subaru’s place inside the bathroom as everything gets foggy, but the glass door opens again, and I’m faced to a hurried Subaru removing her underwear and trip inside the shower, I hurry to hold her by the armpits so she doesn’t fall on the floor, even in this fog I can tell she has a pretty skin color, we stumble in an awkward moment to close the door between us, everything is happening at an odd pace and is hard to tell what to do next, for now I just silently give her space inside the shower, she slowly joins with me, scrubbing her arms and face with the hot water pouring from the shower head, is fun to see her struggling to get a peek of my body with all the fog. “So? What is that we should do know?” I wonder holding her face up by the chin, Subaru holds me by the wrist all red and removes my hand, looking down, she splashes the water on the floor with her feet. “I’m… I’m not sure… I don’t even know what I’m doing here with you, I’m not that interested, but everyone makes it look like it feels really good… and now I can’t stop thinking about it,” Her mix of hoarse and acute tones makes it hard to tell apart the moments of confusion and frustration when she’s speaking so low.

Hearing that really throw me off the mood, from them to feel like that was exactly one of the most important things I was trying to avoid, I thought of nagging Choco about it first thing in the morning, but in the end, it would get me nowhere, if any of my preachings would get through her cynical stance, none of us would be spending a weekend on an old inn far away from known civilization. “If you have doubts about it then it means you don’t want it, and that’s ok!” I shout with a small smile clapping with my hands and startling her, she’s confused about my gesture, I’m not sure of why I did it either, gently holding her by her right wrist, I pull the ashamed Subaru closer of me, “But since we are already taking a shower, why don’t we finish bathing together?” If she’s not interested in having sex, and she’s only curious of the idea, let’s please that sentiment, taking shampoo on my left hand and quickly pouring it over her head, scrubbing her scalp with the tips of my fingers, she curls and laughs waving her hands confused. “Wai- what? Why are you doing this?!” She chuckles holding on my wrists, moving her head when looking up to me so the foam doesn’t get on her eyes. “Isn’t it obvious, I’m helping you take a shower, the other girls must envy your short straight hair, it doesn’t need much work to get it pretty,” I chuckle together with her, it seems she’s finally relaxing regardless of we both being naked. “There you go trying to be smooth, I’m always wearing hats, how can you tell when my hair is pretty?!” She got me right back on my intentions, but it works very well to break the awkwardness inside those glass walls. The shower gets filled with laughs and surprising squirms, one washing the other, scrubbing each other bodies with the sponges, she stares at me with an honest smile when I move my hands fondling her body from the neck to her knees, my fingers caressing her slowly, making sure it kind of tickles her, taking advantage of the momentum and fondle her breasts, she doesn’t seem bothered at all, which is great, moving down to her belly button and crotch, having her shout an unexpected laugh, I’m still not sure of what part of it gave her tickles, she does the same right back at me with a big malefic smile, is calming to see her so eager, so playful, she even washes and plays with my cock, once again with that silent smile, before we get out of the shower I pull her to me and kiss her, she touches her lips surprised for a moment then kisses me back, “Your beard is a little raspy, it feels funny,” she giggles, her skin is all so smooth now, “thank you… that was… really weird! But you know what? Thank you! … Also good morning!” Is all that she exclaimed before wrapping her body in a towel, take her clothes and get out; that was a weird bath indeed.

Closing the valve and getting out of the shower, wringing out my arms and legs before taking a towel, is peaceful once again in the inn, just the chirping of birds and the water flowing into the river and ponds of the bath. I get a look of my face in one of the mirrors near the door, Rushia said the same about my beard, even though it hasn’t fully grown, I should shave, taking a look around the place I get to see a crate with supplies and a folding table right in the wall against the door, I probably didn’t notice it the first time because the door blocks the view when you slide it, there are soaps and other cleaning products inside, luckily there were 2 razors in it too. _“Erhm, Nanashi, are you there?”_ A muffled voice wonders from the other side, it seems they are starting to wake up one by one. “Yes! If it’s about breakfast I’ll get to it at any moment!” I hurry to reply a bit disappointed, guess shaving will have to wait, or at least that’s what I thought, the door opens without my consent, this time is Sora who goes inside, wearing mild purple lingerie. “Is… is not about breakfast,” She stutters and looks down, Subaru’s story all over again, “Well, _it is_ about breakfast but that can wait, you see… I…” She’s getting redder within the seconds, then gasping when looking at the razor pack on my hand, “Erhm, w-what are you going to do with that?!” She’s so nervous you could see spirals on her eyes; I guess there’s nothing to worry about when they’re like that. “A couple of girls were saying my beard bothered them so I was thinking into shave while the warmth of the water had my pores still open…” I explain a little troubled, trying to make my way back to the faucets with the mirrors without startling her, but Sora continues stuttering while red, waving her hands in a desperate attempt to bring out the words. “If… if that’s so… then… would you! Erhm… would you let me help you… with it?” She gave me a strange smile while clutching her legs, fixing her hair with a finger, all while wearing that thin underwear makes it really difficult for me to think well, I silently handed her the razor as a reply. Slowly, rubbing soap on her hands to make foam she kneeled on the floor while I was sitting on a plastic seat with a towel on my waist, she extended her hands and carefully spread the foam on my cheeks, mouth and below my neck, the moment she washed her hands and took the razor I feared for my life, but it also was too late to ask her if she had done this before. In the end, it was as if she were on trance, with her mouth slightly open, she took the razor upside down and started shaving from below my neck, holding my face up from the chin with the tip of her fingers, the only noise coming from her was her respiration, it was a moment of absolute calm, my worries quickly washed away, she was fairly good at it, washing the razor on the faucet and my neck with a warm, wet towel she continued with my face, her hands were still a bit cold and soft, her nails were a little long, I could feel the edges on my skin, we continued like that for a couple of minutes until I was totally shaved, she washed the foam leftovers with the towel and a small smile, Sora looked strangely satisfied while caressing my cheeks, getting closer moment by moment, her breath right on my face, she decides to throw the razor away and kiss me, slowly, with care, even the movements of her tongue inside my mouth are subtle and warm, she wrapped her arms tight on my neck, “I want to try once again… if that’s ok with you…” She wishpers between kisses, her gesture of attention turned me on more than to what I expected, I get up and lift her by holding on her ass, carrying her to the door and placing her over the folding table, pulling down the strings of her underwear while kissing her neck, Sora’s legs clutching around my back and playing with my hair while I kiss and suck on her breasts, the towel has fallen from my waist long ago, we share a gaze filled with lust, now that I have the chance to finish business with her, I won’t let the opportunity to get away, it starts with one slow thrust when making her panties aside, she’s boiling inside and it feels amazing, her arms hadn’t let me go from kissing her for a while now, pumping in and out and taking speed, she frowns while letting out moans of pleasure, the table trembles against her weight and the shakes, I hope it doesn’t break while we are at it, the supplies from the crate over us start to fall everywhere and over our heads as we make the wall tremble, she hasn’t stopped kissing me since it started, she really likes kissing, biting on my lips and playing with my tongue, she only pauses for moments to hold on my head and tighten her walls around me, then go back to kissing, _“Faster… harder…”_ Her wishes are a pleasure to make true this time around, the way her voice is choppy between my thrusts is really hot; she arches her back all of a sudden and squirms, “Oh no…!” looking at me with puppy eyes, as if she were trying to apologize for coming before me, she’s cute that way, I pull out just at time before reaching climax, a small spray of hot white getting on her stomach, is up to that moment I remember all the time I spend with Rushia last night, I try not to laugh trying to figure out how do I still have energies after that, we kiss again for some minutes with my boner still pulsating over her abdomen, the table cracks and breaks then moment I put Sora back on the floor, it was too thin, one more thing I need to fix for the inn owners before we leave.

“Eh Sora? What were you doing on the men’s bathroom, is the other that busy already?” A yawning voice wonders when she tries to discretely get out, I guess that wasn’t possible anyway with so many people in such a small place. “Well, I guess just…” That silly, if she hadn’t taken a pause to think of a lie the other wouldn’t have bothered with it. “Oh, you gave in uh? And so early in the morning!” The other one laughs and makes Sora squirm ashamed, stomping her way out fully embarrassed, the second figure coming close to the door and slowly opening before I could pick up the towel, a messy hair Okayu going inside the bathroom, yawning and scratching her head, “Good morning hot stuff, it was hard to sleep last night with you and Rushia being so loud you know?” Swinging her head one way to the other, still half asleep, Okayu walks in front of me and rubs her face over my chest, “And you’re already back to work, aren’t you energetic?” She continues with her monologue, wearing nothing but a long and old shirt and panties, snuggling against me and purring, “If you’re done with Sora, can I get my ration too? Before Korone wakes up,” This time she questions me with open eyes and a smile, leaning on me, Okayu slides through my abdomen, holding on my sides with her hands and letting her weight bring her down to my waist. “Wait, so you haven’t talked to Korone yet?” After what happened yesterday, I thought she would speak to her the same thing she told to me, but it seems it didn’t happen, the cat-girl just shakes her head and gently strokes the tip of my cock with the palm of her hand. “Don’t worry too much about it; I will never leave Korone, I just want to have a bit of fun with you ok?” She has such a smug attitude and face, is hard to resist a girl so assertive, “That being said, I’m digging in,” She says almost singing before gulping my cock on her mouth, making funny noises of surprise tasting the aftersex leftovers, I wonder if she understands that, she probably does, resting her hands over her knees and slowly sucking on me, in and out, is warm and pleasant, like she’s massaging me with her mouth, her tongue feels raspy, it's a thought I try to avoid, she looks like she’s having fun down there, each minute more awake, her tail swinging happily, I’m starting to see her more and more attractive, her nipples poking on her shirt are turning me on even more, I try to lift up her shirt but is stuck on her legs, she pulls out my cock from her mouth and giggles, “Do you want to see them that badly?” she wonders cleaning her mouth with a sleeve and standing up, slowly lifting her shirt up, folding the fabric on the top of her chest and pulling me close, they’re bigger than to what her clothes let see, with an erotic pink on her nipples, “Come here, I know you want to,” The tone of her voice combined with her giggles is a combo killer on situations like this, I give to her commands and hold her by the hips when burying my face on her chest, her hands playing with my hair as she continues with that playful laughter, her breasts are heavy and soft, hear heartbeat rising up whenever I kissed near her nipples, she’s awaiting for the moment I do it, but I chose to tease her a little, using my thumbs and my index finger to softly pinch and pull them, her acute moans synchronizing with my movements, one of her hands moving down on her crotch, fingering herself as I mess with her, “C’mon… is kissing all you wanna do?” Her voice tone changed and that pleased me, it was a begging voice, excited and weak at the same time, she noticed it too and slapped me from behind my head out of frustration, I continue playing with her nipples, pressing them between my fingers, her legs shaking, “Ah… fine, I get it! Geez, you played me…” She pouts adorably, holding her respiration trying to calm down, “Please suck my breasts…” It was a petition short and simple, and it was all I needed, I love the way she curls her legs the moment I begin to suck on her right nipple, is all hard and pointing out, maybe I teased her too much, but that won’t stop me from poking it with the tip of my tongue while I suck on it, is strange the way she reacts, helplessly feeling pleasure without being able to keep her smug expression, it makes you want to tease her even more, “I wonder… I wonder if you can pull it out… that would be great… sometimes they hurt… if only you could,” Her panting rant stops me frozen for a moment; she wants me to milk her? Can she even? I’m not sure how to make that, I’ve never tried to, and by the way, her face is turning red, I spent too long thinking about her petition, “Never mind… I don’t know what I was thinking…” She kneels back below my hips with a disappointed pout, licking the tip of my cock with her tongue, making it swing over her face, almost trying to fish it with her mouth, Okayu really is a complete mess, and much worse is the fact that it turns me on, I can’t resist the silly way she's trying to give me head and hold her by the chin with one hand, slowly shoving it inside, she closes her eyes and tries to breathe, she’s so willing, now sucking me up faster and harder, she’s putting strength on the way she blows me, wrapping me on her mouth with cheeks and tongue, my hips are starting to move by themselves, against the movements of her mouth, I’m losing my control on the excitement of the moment, she’s really good at this, resting my hands on the wall, I continue thrusting inside her mouth and she does the best she can to keep it tight, my temper is melting away, each time faster, for a moment there the back of her head gets hit repeatedly against the wall when I keep fucking her face, the sounds are loud enough for any to worry, I stop with my legs trembling and almost in the verge of orgasming. “Fuck… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you…” I gasp trying to hold on, pulling it out slowly, she coughs and giggles at the same time, this girl… “It's fine it's fine!” She replies shaking her head with a smile, “You’re such a brute, sometimes girls like that you know? You shouldn’t worry so much, you did the same with Rushia last night,” She fixed the hair in front of her face with her nails, then swallowed me down to the base while looking up to me, slightly gagging, yet smiling proud, pulling out my cock soaked on her saliva, “I would love if you could get a bit brute with me too,” I can no longer think after hearing that, she’s so erotic and hot, I take her by the wrist and pull her back up, pushing her against the wall, removing her panties and lifting her up, getting inside of her is easy, we are both horny and sloppy since long ago, squelching sounds as she meows and moans in overwhelming pleasure, desperately using her nails and feet to hang on the wall as I pound her on a burst of passion for her body, her panting louder and louder, her back rubbing against the wooden wall, no longer able to resist or talk, cumming at the same time and with the same intensity. “Is that… is that enough of a brute for you?” I wonder when huffing, making us both laugh, she laughs and nods then shares a kiss with me, placing her back into the floor, she waves at me and gets out of the bathroom exhausted, dragging on her feet with her panties still hanging one of her ankles, that was honestly amazing, but I’m starting to notice a patron now and is getting me worried, I try to get back into the shower and clean myself, this time for good, but the door of the bathroom is knocked and another figure shyly pops from the entrance. “Is… is all right if I come next?” Marine stutters looking down on the floor, I wonder if I’ll be trapped in the bathroom for the rest of the morning.

There’s no longer a reason to try and dress up today, I’m nothing but a toy for these girls, and is starting to get me swollen. In the kitchen there was Matsuri and Choco doing breakfast since I took too long to make it, wearing only a couple of aprons, they made me fuck them while trying to cook, needless to say, some of the rice and meat got burnt from it. When sitting to eat Choco did let me join too, but to stand near her while naked as everyone ate on the table, there was silence, no one was bothered for the naked man and his dong, it was something to understand for some, but even others like Fubuki and Miko didn’t even care, Choco called me with a swing of her fingers and started to stroke my cock, masturbating me until she made me cum inside of her coffee mug, all eyes fixed on the succubus slowly sipping on her drink while I was doing my best and pretend my dong wasn’t starting to feel burn out, she shared her drink with Matsuri, Marine and even Sora for the surprise of everyone on the table, I could feel them staring at me next, it was barely afternoon and their appetite was far from covered, I have to run for a couple of Viagra pills or I won’t stand the day. Picking up wild vegetables, fishing on the small river down the hill of the mountain or collecting rare rocks on the travel, all of the normal stuff you would do on a trip out was canceled; Aqua, Fubuki, Korone, Miko, Pekora and Subaru were the only ones who went to have a proper adventure in the outside, the rest of them locked me inside one of their rooms and grouped together in an orgy of restless and unmeasured sex, at that point it seemed like all of them managed to agree in what they want to do and what not, there was a bit of a cold treatment between them, but it was more of the awkward tension of knowing the reason why their friends opted to spend the day inside the inn than the problems from the other day. To see Marine and Matsuri licking Rushia’s body as I pounded her was amazing, the nasty of Choco bringing a bag from her belongings filled with sex toys and using a dildo to mess with Okayu’s insides when both were doing a sixty-nine on the other side, everyone changing positions quickly as Rushia reached climax, turning her over to take another try with me, Marine finding a strap-on on the bag and bringing Rushia to a corner in the room where I couldn’t see them, but it didn’t take long to hear the smaller one whimper’s of crying pleasure and Marine’s delighted laugh, having Matsuri in all fours to a side of Okayu, interchanging between the two, holding on the cat-girl from the base of her tail and making her scream, Choco finding space with Sora to keep playing with her toys between the two, another orgasm from one of them, once again changing quickly of position, it doesn’t stop, double penetrating Rushia with Marine, milking Okayu’s breasts in front of everyone as I fuck her from behind, deep throating the faces of Choco and Matsuri just for Sora to get my face railed next and Marine to take the chance to ride me Amazon style, I have to escape out of the room after five hours of that, not only I’m exhausted, but Choco is menacing at me with an urethra insertion toy which I don’t want to be victim of, this was only Saturday, I’m worried of my health.

Laughter, laughter is all I get at the noon of the Sunday, on top of having to have sex with them non-stop, I had to fix all they broke, all we broke when doing it, adding to that all the other ladders, part of the ceiling, roof and other wooden furniture the owners asked me to fix or replace, moving all the girl's belongings back to the car, all they do is laugh at me whenever they see me groaning exhausted with raccoon eyes, they’re all happy and full of life instead, is tiring just to see them smile. “Erhm… Nanashi? I think we have a little problem here…” Matsuri stutters as I push one of their bags to fit in the van, getting out of the car I see her and Rushia staring on the greens far from us, they’re stiff and nervous, I get closer as the rest of the girls don’t seem to notice about these two reactions. “What is it, what are you looking at?” I wonder trying to find with my eyes on the bushes what’s calling on her attention, they point to a corner on the right and my question is answered by itself, a wild boar slowly grumbling out of the bush, carefully staring at us, “Oh… do you think is the same wild boar from the other day?” I’m honestly scared, I don’t have the strength to run away this time around, the pig grunts loudly and brays with its nose, getting closer and closer to us. “Is definitely the same wild boar… what now?!” Matsuri shouts and runs to my side, wrapping her body on one of my arms, Rushia looks back at us scared and does the same with my other arm, I’m afraid I’m not the best option at the moment, the dastard pig takes no second chance and charges against us, the three of us screeching and tensing up when a soccer ball flies between us and smashes the wild boar right on the face, making it spin around the floor lifting out dust and fleeing from the scene scared of the shock it gave it. “Are you guys ok?! That was close…” Subaru runs to us alarmed and picks up the ball. “Somehow it feels all that was my fault…” Okayu says with a guilty tone from our back staring the scene. “You aren’t hurt, are you…?” Subaru asks me, coming close to me and holding my face with a hand and a little blush. “Hey, we are here too!” Matsuri and Rushia sing together against her, Subaru goes red and covers her face with the ball, running away back with the rest of the girls while the other to smack her back in an angered pout. “Get ready and make sure you didn’t forget anything inside the inn! We’re leaving in five minutes!” Choco shouts from the entrance of the house and clapping her hands, everyone giving her a cheerful response, I finish placing the lasts bags over the roof of the van and tying them when she walks to my side and rests her back against one of the doors, crossing her arms, “I guess 7 out of 12 it's fair progress for one sole man, you still have a lot of work to do left,” She speaks with a lecturing tone, this is one huge blockhead for sure. “On the contrary, by the moment we get back to the city, my work here is more than done,” I reply going to the back of the van and fixing the door close, she loses her stance very fast and stutters in almost a cute way. “What do you mean with that? Are you planning to quit? What about Fubuki, Miko and the others?!” She gestures and waves her hands everywhere nervous, it's fun to see her with her guard down. “Choco, look at them, just look at them, do you think is necessary to continue with this theatrical farce of us?” I suggest and signal with my eyes, everyone reunited together in a circle, playing with Subaru’s ball taking turns to pass it between each other, chatting and laughing, doing tricks with the ball and surprising the rest, “Your friends are never going to stop being friends, those girls are strong enough, they never needed you or me to the middle in the first place, that’s what I’ve been trying to explain you from the very beginning,” I take her by the hand and pull her, “I just satisfied the curiosity of a couple of them, they did the rest alone, now go, you have five minutes left,” holding her from the back I push her to the group until she stumbles into the circle and trip with the ball and her heels, Marine and Fubuki holding her from the arms with a smile, in a silent moment of comfort, Choco stands back up and skillfully bounces the ball over her heels and up to her knee before tossing it to Aqua, surprising everyone, they continued playing like that for a little longer, it was time to go back into the city.


	5. Funland (END)

At the end of March, everything took a long and pebbled unstable road day after day, it seemed most of them were more than satisfied after what happened in the inn, even Choco stopped messaging me, but even when feeling relief from the thought of their dispute finally reaching an end, not everything was going great for me. No clients mean no money, and for three months I had to double the number of part-time jobs I was taking, paying the rent of this place is turning poorly realistic so I’m seeking to move once summer vacations begin, June caught me with a call from Hime seeking to make a reservation for Thursday night. Waiting at the bus stop, my thoughts carry the weight of my lack of judgment, everyone has been slowly distancing from me, at least the concurrency they used to call me has decreased in a worrying way for my pockets, and slowly some of them have made their move, DWU admitted being interested of having a relationship with me some weeks ago, Luna called me over one time just to say she was withdrawing her proposition saying that in the end, it would be too awkward to hang with the ex-boyfriend of her best friend, Coco and Marine also mentioned to be interested, but I don’t feel an inch of seriousness from them, just lust over the idea of having a stable fuck-buddy to mess with now and then, the bus finally shows up and I get in.

The street lights reflect vividly through the glass of the vehicle, is quite late already and this must be the last working bus on my route for the night, I’ll have to ask the girls to stay over with them this time around. Siro has kept loyal to her words and has constantly pampered me with attention and her amazing cooking skills for a long time now, it has come to a point where she actually has me wondering if I can give her as much as she’s compromised to give, and the realization of my wavering thoughts makes me feel like trash about it. Matsuri changed with the past of the weeks after what happened in the inn, she started being more dedicated and intense towards me, every time she speaks to me her tone is exaggeratedly tender and sweet, she is really just a living flame in the shape of a woman, warming me not just physically, but emotionally too, the way she looks at me worries me to hurt her in the future, without noticing I did exactly what Niko believed I wouldn’t do, I was enjoying the idea of all of them wanting a piece of me, and I was leaving their hearts hanging in the unknown, of course, another of the reasons was because if I accept the feelings from one of them, it would mean the end of my job, definitely and permanently from that point onwards, and I still didn’t have a stable source of income to stop being their sex worker, which was just another question, is it possible for me to stop having sex for money? This was my life now, years ago I tried to quit and ended working in a brothel for a Madame, my thoughts alone are holding me back to progress, the bus driver has got angry and started yelling at me for being the last passenger at the last stop and still wasn’t dropping down, I ended being five blocks away from Hime and Hina’s apartment, now I have to walk to them. The girls welcomed me with a big smile like no before, we had dinner and caught up with each other’s lives, played videogames while drinking beers, long ago they too confessed their feelings for me, but as the weeks passed by, they stopped talking about it, it was weird, there wasn’t any tension between them from it, and even tonight it was obvious they were as friendly as ever with the other, contrary to what happened to the general atmosphere between our group dates after many of them started to look at me with different eyes, the beers were replaced by nihonshu and vodka very fast, a kiss from a drunk Hina was enough to switch the TV off and go to their rooms, by this point we were used of having threesomes, usually with a “God, I can’t believe we actually do what our fans fantasize we do,” from a very exhausted and satisfied Hime, I’ve lost counts of how many times she has said that phrase, make Hina and I laugh about it by the tone she says it, then kiss me and attempt to have one more round before getting in the shower. None of them sleep at night when I’m here, they’re like owls, most of the time we just take a cold shower together, have a snack with alcohol, and continue having sex, Hina likes it when I bend her to the edge of the couch and slowly pound her while lifting one side of her hips with both hands, Hime usually sits on the other corner, fingering while watching us until I reach climax and she hurries to suck it off, just like today there are times when Hina has to put on a limit, flicking away Hime’s tongue from her crotch, having sex with both of them at the same time is always a fun mess, everything is obscene moans of pleasure followed by timely sex jokes, not enough to be turned off, and just enough to think about it all night.

It was 2 am when we took a second break, drinking beers and playing with the Switch of their living room, the three of us naked over the couch when the theme which had been burdening me tonight more than any other day finally took place of conversation. “Say Nanashi… Have you decided already over who should be your girlfriend?” Hina asks all of a sudden, laughing as she passes over me when playing Mario Kart, confused about if she did it just to low my guard I still take the moment to answer. “Not yet, I want to find a new apartment and job before any of that,” I explain sending a shell to her and steal her position, just for both of us to be flanked by Hime in a corner. “You have been saying that for some months now dude, I don’t think you have any more time left you know?” Hime middles while laughing at our loss in the last round. “What do you mean with that exactly?” I ask angrily while poking one of her cheeks, Hina takes my face with one hand and gives me a couple of kisses with tongue, Hime coughs to interrupt us and continues, “Well is obvious, all of us can say we will wait as much as is needed, but truth is, you have a short amount of time before starting to be seen like an asshole or a coward, or both, from the girls who proposed it to you,” That felt rather specific, yet the tone and her expression showed no anger nor hate, I left the controller over the table for a moment. “What about you both, is that how are you feeling about it?” They look at each other and share a small giggle; then lean on each one of my shoulders before singing in unison. “We gave up a long ago!” and they said it with a big relief and huge smiles. “We realized if you choose one of us, the other would be bitter about it, not to say Siro has been very territorial about you these months, and after Ai, Siro is the second person in the world you don’t want to earn her hate,” after Hime finished saying this, Hina placed her hands over my chest and rested her face over next, looking up to me, “That reminds me, how is Ai by the way? We barely see her now; have you guys fixed things up?” I shake my head a bit frustrated, I really didn’t want to talk about her tonight, Hime noticed my expression and hugged me by the neck before kissing me, Hina followed next, my hands caressing their asses softly. “But seriously now,” Hime insists, breathing hasty and resting her forehead on my shoulder when feeling my fingers explore inside of her, “Before you know it… you are going to run out of options… ah! Wait, I’m serious here stop that for a second!” The way she pouts when turned on is adorable, I do as she asks with Hina guiding my hand to do the same to her, Hime holds my face with both hands, pressing tightly on my cheeks, “The reason many of us want you as a life partner is that you’re different to the rest, in many ways than one, you’re not only hot and good at sex, but you understand what compromise and sacrifice are all about, but if you think after three months you won’t be seen like a dirty worm playing with their hearts then you’re taking this too lightly,” Softly and slowly she released me, sighed, then kissed me again, giving me no breath to reply we went back to have sex for another hour before dropping off exhausted all three in Hina’s room. Getting up almost in the afternoon we went out together for lunch in a small restaurant where VTubers and other celebrities of the city come to have both food and privacy, we met with Hinata and Kokage once inside and sat all together to eat and talk about a lot of things, a sudden message in my phone obligates me to depart early, giving my share to pay the bill and waving goodbye to them, I wonder when was the last time I took a taxi by my own, but what was written on the text sent had me worrying and pushed me to hurry back to my apartment, panting and loss of breath I confirm my assumptions, there was Ai, dozing off on the floor and resting her back on the door of my apartment, I approach slowly to don’t wake her up, but in the end, she opens her eyes when hearing my exhausted gasps, she stood and stretched her arms, totally mute and with nothing to say, I looked for my keys feeling extreme awkwardness between us, opening the door and letting her come inside.

“Should I look for them or…?” She wonders gazing at the livingroom from side to side. “I put all your things in a box long ago and… they should be somewhere around my closet, I put your clothes together in a bag so they won’t get dust and all, wait a moment I’ll pick up everything…” Scratching the back of my head all tense and still panting, Ai just nods and gives me a restless expression. “I’m going to make coffee, I hope you don’t mind,” She replies walking to the kitchen. “Sure, you know where everything is… meanwhile, I’ll get your things ready…” She was taking it better than what I thought it would be, I feared she would yell and slap me, but Siro was right on her, Ai really is indestructible, and she looked more fresh and stylish than ever, her hair seemed a bit longer than usual, but she was healthy and with a nice tan, seeing her in that condition was enough to light the weight on my heart, and I was honestly happy for her, as she started looking on the stall for the coffee and the sugar, I went to my room and began to collect her things and one by one place them on the bedroom before carrying them out. She inspected her clothes on the bags and all of the other things she left behind and I kept in the box, giving an audible sigh of relief when she found her hair straightener, I hurried to the kitchen when listening to the water boil, serving two cups of boiling black coffee we sat on the couch, with a long silent pause between, she kept inspecting the room minutely then sketched a small grin on the corners of her lips. “Looks like you’ve been busy lately, what’s this supposed to be? A project?” She mentions and holds a frame with a picture of Miko and Pekora smiling, the corner near the TV slowly grew in size with pictures from many of them, my face showing in at least half of it, pictures hanging in the walls as they took too much space in the table. “You could say that yes… you could say I’m trying to recover the time lost,” That came from my mouth without any intentions to hurt her, but no matter how you look at it, I deserved that loud and despiteful –tch – She bitterly released from her tongue, there was another silent pause as Ai grabbed her cup to take the first sip. “Then I suppose the video of Siro jacking you off on a theater is your voyeur project, the other one recording Hinata’s first time is a project about memories, and your video of Hime and Hina making out with each other as your command is your start as a lesbian film director?” I was totally speechless, the awful amount of detail in which she described the videos on my phone was terrifying, I tried to gulp down saliva but I was dry, chugged on the coffee just to burn my throat for her delight. “How you… Just how many spying apps do you still have on my phone?!” I forced myself to shout, getting up to have a glass of water from the kitchen, she snorted and laughed loud and evil. “We share the same cloud you dumbass!” She answered extending her arms in full sarcasm, “But don’t worry, I never finished watching the videos and closed my side of the account months ago, you can continue making your dirty collection of trophies in peace,” She gestures with her hand and leans on the back of the sofa before taking another sip of coffee. “If you remember, you were one of the first who insisted I should take pictures and videos of both having sex,” I force to argue her filthy accusations, to which she just continued laughing, I sat back on the sofa, a bit closer to her. “That was when we were a couple, that’s also a terrible excuse,” We kept on that silly fight for a while, and before we knew it we were having a normal conversation, there wasn’t any awkwardness, complimenting and insulting each other, closing the space between us in the sofa, she gave the first kiss, I replied right away, she pulled me by the neck in a passionate gasp, and I took her by the waist just as excited, we kissed each other at least four more times before she buried her face on my neck and started to sob. “I’m sorry… I know is years late that I’m saying it… but I’m sorry,” She whispered and kissed my neck and cheek, doing her best not to cry, “I took your life and made you into a prostitute, then forced your feelings on me to take me as your girlfriend, and when I got bored of it I distanced myself from you… I am really sorry for all the bad things I did and make you do,” She kissed me one more time on the lips, slowly, our lips feeling each other before separate, I pulled her back and kissed her

 _“I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you,”_ I whispered to her with a sad smile.

 _“I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you too,”_ She replies with the same tone in her voice.

I helped her to carry her things to the back of the car she rented, my legs trembled and I felt somewhat cold thinking it may be the last time I get to see her face to face. “What are you planning to do… from now on? How did the lawsuit end? You never told me about it,” I can’t feign seriousness, my voice is shaky and hoarse, Ai shakes her head with a very plain smile. “I quite like a month ag… who am I kidding, they fired me after I lost the lawsuit, but guess nobody would notice the difference by now, right?” It was the first time she looked at me with that forced grin, I almost break to see her keep her cool that much, she had those faces practiced pretty well, she smacked my arm and laughed, “C’mon, try to act more like the hunk man those girls believe you are… I’ll be fine, I swear, ok?” She smacked me once again then stopped a second before getting on the driver’s seat of the car, waving her finger, “You know what? If it’s not too much to ask, I’d like to be part of your little project,” She flusters at the same speed I was hearing those words, “After all these years… we never had a single picture of us together, what do you say? I promise my smile won’t be fake,” And when I pulled my phone she kept loyal to her promise, taking a selfie of us both in front of what once was our apartment, it was our first picture together in what possibly could be the last time we would meet. “So what about you?” Ai asked shaking me off from my thoughts, leaning from the window of the driver’s seat, “You asked about me, but what about you? Are you going to be fine? What are you going to do from now on?” I believe to never have heard her talking to me in such an honest and sweet tone, for a moment there I saw a full-grown adult in front of me, someone who will never be shaken off by the storm or the waves. “Not sure yet… I wish I had your strength, it would make it easier to make decisions,” She blushes as I say it, pulls her body back on the car, and starts the engine with a switch of the keys. “Maybe it is my fault… that you don’t find your guts again, but now you’re free to do as you please, just don’t decide to make someone else happy, ok?”

Her words kept bouncing inside my mind for days, I had found a new apartment by then and moved, it was a bit smaller, but it was placed near a good zone of the city and the rent was easy to pay. I asked my manager at the convenience store for a full-time job but he refused to, saying it wasn’t possible for him at the moment, I asked next to my boss about the constructions projects, but he already had all the spots filled on his staff, and he could only keep offering outsourcing jobs like usual, the story keeps repeating as I went down the list of places I have taken part-time turns around the city but there was nothing for me, next time I’m definitely voting in the Prime Minister elections. I was at Rushia’s place on a Thursday evening, never thought she would willingly call me over, and what was waiting for me was a huge thrill. “Uhm… T-this is harder… and less amusing than what I thought it would be…” She whispers and moans, sitting on my lap while I was on a chair of the dinner table, a drop of sweat on her forehead as she voiced a frustrated sigh, a fork and knife on her trembling hands which were doing their best to take a small slice of cake for Rushia to put it on her mouth. “Do you, want me to slow down?” I wonder while releasing her hips to wipe the sweat from her face and fix her hair, she shakes her head with a moan, clothed sex was honestly suffocating, on top of it to ask me to do this while eating a strawberry cake… “How did you come with this idea in the first place?” I wonder with a tiny laugh, she gulps down and sips on a glass of water before answering me. “There was… a vanilla doujin… were a couple was doing something like this… it looked interesting to try… but it is really hard to eat like this,” She could hardly breathe while explaining it, but as always, it was unexpectedly hot. “Maybe we are doing it the wrong way, let’s try something different,” I suggested while slowly pulling out, why is she always so tight, I took off my shirt and pulled down my pants and underwear to my knees, then make her sit again on my lap, but this time looking at each other, she put the cutlery on the plate and tried to bring her with us on the chair but I stopped her midway with my hand, and with no further explanation I started to kiss her, she replied slowly, my member pulsating over her stomach, her dress was on the way so I helped her to take it off. “Ah, right… you like me more like this, don’t you?” She asks with a funny tone before taking off the skull accessories from her hair, I felt a bit ashamed as my heart skips a beat, she laughed with tenderness and we kissed again, I made her slowly rest her back on the table looking to put it inside her, slowly sliding in, she was silently looking at the cake, closing her eyes with a gasp when inserting myself all the way inside, I took one of the three strawberries in top of the cake with a handful of cream on my fingers, slowly rubbing it over her lips, she was surprised and her face turned into an awful red when she understood my intentions, licking the cream off her lips and holding on my arm with both hands, I kept thrusting slowly, her small gasps and unique way to moan in pleasure were joined by her desire to lick the cream off the strawberry each time I moved it close to her mouth, I finally let her take a bite of the red dessert then kiss her on the second, sharing cream and strawberry, filling our mouths in the acid and sweet flavors before swallowing and keep kissing, “W-wow… that felt…” She gasps surprised with a smile, still holding on my arm, I took a quick bit of cream with two fingers from the plate and placed it inside her mouth, she made a series of exciting gasps and suckling noises, licking and sucking my fingers off, giggling with perversion, a little drool coming from her mouth, I took more cream and smeared it over her chest, licking it from her breasts and making Rushia squirm, she pulled my face and urged to kiss me, intense, wild, this time she took cream from the cake and painted a line from my neck to the middle of my chest, just to shyly lick it off from the bottom back to my neck, all the time looking up to me, I thrust harder, the table shaking to our movements, her squirms getting louder, I cut a slice of cake with my fingers and took a strawberry, our mouths and abdomens were a mess of cream and cake crumbs as we shared, licking each other off, I could feel her thighs suddenly tighten around my waist, she started losing control of her body, covering her face with both arms as she climaxed and coughed from crumbs of cake still on her mouth, I hurried to make her sit back over me and gave her a sip of water, she keep coughing for a while, panting and sweating, resting her head over my chest, “You’re so sweet… just like the cake… It is so weird… Whenever I think of doing lewd things I’m always uninterested… but when I think of you… I get so excited,” The way she plays with her hair and giggles when saying all of that can sure trap a man’s heart, “Say… you haven’t… cu… orgasmed yet, right?” Then she goes back to her usual shy self, I nod doing my best to hide a laugh, “Well, if it's not too much to ask… would you, erhm…” She glances at the cake and hides her face with the glass of water. “Are you sure of that?” I wonder as she pulls away with a dirty – plop – sound, standing beside me, all sweaty and sticky in whipped cream and crumbs, she doesn’t give me a vocal reply, but her eyes keep moving from my cock to the cake, I bring the plate to the edge of the table and start stroking myself, slowly leaning on the table when feeling near the climax, she walks closer to see me shooting it over the cake with a fixed expression of horniness and surprise, I wipe a white thread hanging on my tip and put it over the last strawberry, she gulped down saliva, in the silence of the room, I could hear her heart trying to bump out of her chest when she sat naked on the chair and took the fork and knife, the leftovers of the cake were now glazed with a different cream, she took a small bit with the fork and brought it to her mouth, stopping with a doubtful mumble, smelling on it and giving a strange gasp, she took the bite, savoring it with fear and taking big munches before swallowing, her right hand about to grab the glass of water when she stopped… touching her lips and dropping the knife, she holds the plate with the left hand and continued eating, desperate bites and slowly chewing every time, I swear I saw her sticking out her tongue in one of the bites at least once, she left no cake on the plate, even took a leftover of the white mix on the plate and licked it off her thumb while giving me an innocent smile, “Thanks for the food… we should do this again,” I wonder when she will realize how amazingly horny she sounds when she says those things, or how powerfully exciting those sentences are for anyone who gets to hear them, she takes the plate to the dishwasher and holds my hand with a lustful smile and narrowed eyes, I take her to her room and continue with our session.

“Wait, what? Come again? Did you really ask me to… what?” She was hit in disbelief, I didn’t know why I asked her in the first place, the words just came out of my mouth, and feeling anxious and frustrated from not getting a “yes” or “no” reply, I tried again. “I… I asked if you would like to be my girlfriend,” My voice was firm and clear, but I was cold on my hands and toes, she gets up on the bed and covered her chest with blankets, eyes wide open and glowing red, I gave her time to think about it, she curled up in that place and hugged her legs through the blankets still surprised, when she finally managed to calm down, she shook her head. “I’m sorry…” Was all I got; I get up too and kiss her forehead. “It’s fine, thank you for answering me,” Rushia pouts both angry and flustered. “You didn’t mean it?! You meanie!” She yells and throws a pillow on my face making me laugh. “I meant it… but it was also an impulse, I knew you would say no but I wanted to ask anyway… find out why I wanted to ask you such a thing,” I explain while taking the pillow off my face and placing it on the back of my head, she pouts again and drops herself over my chest with a hurtful bounce which makes me cough, “I don’t want to hurt you… but, I don’t know your real name, nothing about you,” She whispers still fixated on the question, “And w-well, it is true I feel happy when you’re around… you’re kind and handsome… and I doubt any other man would make me think about having… sex, in the way you do it… and yes I also ate your… thing a few hours ago but,” She stopped and quickly looked to grasp my fingers with hers and hold them tight, “I don’t think that’s enough to be a couple… it would be wrong…” I caressed her head and kissed her forehead, she clings up a little and looks at me in silence, I kiss her next; she does the same, “So…? Do you now know why you wanted to ask me that?” I look the other way before replying, she stares confused. “If I look back at time… I have never proposed a girl to be my girlfriend so… I wanted to know how it feels to do something like it,” She makes a deafening shout of surprise and blushes again. “I’m the first girl you proposed?! And… on top of it, I rejected you… I’m sorry…” She hides her face on my chest and squirms, I stroke her back slowly and laugh, trying to calm her down, “Say, has Aqua called you yet?” She asks me with a tiny voice all of a sudden. “No why? Did something happen?” I ask with little care, she shakes her head and begins to lower down on my abdomen. “Nothing, nothing… hey, I’m… getting in the mood again, would you teach me how to su… how to s-su… suck it?” I lift the blanket on my arms just to see her red face staring at my cock and her index finger slowly making circles around the tip, that lustful smile again, guess I’ll teach her.

Two days later my boss at the bar where I got to play with the band calls me to explain one of the two bands who were going to play that night canceled and if we wanted we could have their two turns, I guess he kept me on his thoughts after I asked him for a full-time job at his place. On Saturdays the bar gets filled with newcomers and sophomores of the colleges near the zone, so we usually end playing songs of OKR for them, they get on the high, jumping and screaming, the owners love that because, in the end, they end ordering more drinks. Playing on a scenario was a satisfying feeling, even when it wasn’t my own songs, I was giving my all to play and sing those notes, to make an entire crowd excited to the point they scream and sing-along with you is amazing, a small place like that always ends overwhelmed by the fury of such young people. We took a small break when one of the bartenders brought us a plate with drinks, everything was going well, the guys were quite happy to have two hours of playing for our band for the first time at the bar, more than happy, as the girls around the place took the break times to flirt with us and exchange their LINE and e-mails, the owner went to me for a moment with a bottle of rum to refill my glass then started to explain there were some complaints from female and male clients because we kept playing the songs of just one band, to hear him giving us green light to play our own songs made my eyes sparkle like a child, a trio of girls started coming where the owner and I were, poking on his shoulder and whispering something to him, he looks back at me and laughs, “Hey, these girls are asking me to let them meet you, don’t be a playboy ok?” I hate the way he says it, is the only joke he knows and he repeats over and over, but my discomfort of his one-use gag disappears the moment Aqua, Matsuri and Subaru face me at the same time with big smiles, all of them dressing fashionable, yet making sure to change their hairstyles and don’t wear anything that could help people identify them on the spot. “I’m really sorry we came here without being invited but wow… you sure are a rock star!” Matsuri hurries to say and walks in front of me, extending her arms in an attempt to hug me, but looking at my shirt soaked in sweat she stays frozen then draws back with an awkward giggle. “Dude, is there something you can’t do? Like, you’re like, super amazing,” Subaru follows and sits near me with a blushing face and trembling lips, I can’t help but feel as shy as them when I get compliments like those, showing off in the scenario and showing off after it are two different things for me, Aqua keeps playing with her ponytail and pouting while looking at me. “You were… great… I think so too, you could be a great musician if you wanted,” she finally voiced her thoughts, the other two looked at her with strange grumps then each one held me by one arm, it didn’t surprise me from Matsuri but for Subaru to react the same way was really a funny shock to me, “W-what?! Stop looking at me that way! You were praising him so I thought I should do it too!” She insists all embarrassed when people begin to stare at us from her shouts, the other two shoosh her with annoyance, the owner made a gesture from the bar stand and the guys waved goodbye to their fans and started getting back in the scenario. “That’s our cue to continue… we are going to play some original things now, want to stay and hear us out?” It was an energetic and out of character question, they noticed it too, I felt stupid hearing them laugh at me, but they all agreed and went back to sit at a table near the scenario, I stood and went back with the group to tell them the good news, they all reacted the same way I did, I changed guitars from electric to an acoustic-electric one, the moment I started the song with a powerful solo everyone started to get at the edge of their seats, the drums followed and the rest joined us, the audience exploded satisfied to hear us play something original, my eyes were fixed on the girls on the table, I couldn’t help it, it made me so happy and filled me with adrenaline to have them coming to see me play, we gave everyone on the bar just what they asked us, and we enjoyed every bit of it, our two hours felt like four, but the next band was ready to take their turn and we had to pack our things back before going out.

I helped the guys to take our things in a van before leaving, they’re going to a party with the girls from before but Matsuri and the others were waiting for me at the other corner of the street, it wasn’t the first time I did something like that, and by now they and I were pretty used of it. “it’s a waste you do this only once a month, you should do it every time!” Matsuri says smacking my arm, the four of us holding an idly chat as I walked them to Subaru’s apartment since the bus and the train stopped working already. “Well, that’s not my main job,” I tell them with a chuckle, but they all react the same way, with an awkward silence. “Maybe we aren’t in a position to judge since we all have paid you… or at least tried to,” Aqua mumbles with guilty on her tone. “But that doesn’t have to be your main job either; don’t you ever get tired of it?” Matsuri adds and it makes me stop on my track, what at first was a friendly encounter quickly turned into an intervention, their expressions are all serious yet looking down at the floor. “I-it’s not like we came here to judge you!” Subaru yelled and confessed their intentions, the other two looked at her with death stares and made her squirm, “Is just! We talked about it before coming here and we all ended thinking the same… don’t you ever think about it? Don’t you… want to change?” Matsuri walked towards me and held my hand with care. “We could help you if you let us…” Their words made me feel strange, so confused, so frustrated, I sweep her hand off with a grunt. “I DON’T NEED TO BE SAVED,” I screamed at them and regret it instantly when watching their scared faces, they stepped back and I turned to silently curse of what I just did, releasing a loud and powerless groan, I felt a hand over my shoulder and moved slowly to don’t scare them even more, Aqua was holding on me, gulping down saliva and trembling, shaking like a puppy, and yet she was looking at me with that expression on her eyes, I apologized to them, but the conversation didn’t continue after that. I walked them up to Subaru’s place and was ready to leave when Aqua held me again by the wrist, they all reacted in different, confusing ways, Matsuri got angry and tried to come our way, but Subaru stopped her while frowning and shaking her head, they both entered in the building and left us alone. “Aqua I… I didn’t mean to scream at any of you ok? I’m sorry, I’m not mad with you or the others, you can let me go now,” I explained and tried to walk away, but she kept holding on to me, I could hear her nervous breathing when building up the strength to talk. “I…!” She shouts in detune; gasps and breathes loudly, “I want to hire your services again!”

From that point onwards, everyone’s messages or calls from the Hololive group stopped, and I didn’t get to hear about Aqua again until next weekend. I remember years ago when the first time I met Siro, she asked me if I had something like “the boyfriend plan” kind of service, at that time I was thinking she was just messing around with me, but sooner than later I learned that sentence was actually a thing people pay for, just like Aqua did for this Friday. I put on my best set of clothes for this date, a black leather jacket, a white tight shirt, and jeans, simple and good enough to keep her entertained, leaving early in the morning before the sun comes out to meet her at the dating spot. FUNLAND is one the favorite places for all girls of her age, families and moreover, dates, but is just as popular, it also meant long queues for everything you wanted to do, and in June near the season of vacations for college and high school people, it was more crowded than ever, it was going to be hard to have a full day date in here today, but I was settled to do my best for her. I reached the entrance about almost 8 am, it was quite late already, she appeared 20 minutes later on a faraway street, overly exhausted, wearing a pink blouse and a small jean jacket with a mini-skirt, knee-socks, and heels, her hair tied like that time on the bar, sunglasses, and purse, she looked like a totally different person, yet it was easy for me to tell her apart. “God! W-what was I thinking…! A shut-in like me shouldn’t run…! Never!” She stops right in front of me, bending and resting her hands on her knees, “E-even though… we settled for 7 am… I fell asleep, I’m so sorry! Now we’ll stay hours trapped buying the tickets!” She shouts and gestures with her hands, it takes her time to regain her composure, staring at the queue at the entrance with bitterness she pulls a small thermos from her purse, drinks water, and calms down at last, “What a way to start… I’m really sorry, we should get in the line while there are still places to go,” She really laments to have come so late, but I stop her holding her from the shoulder. “First things first, good morning,” I suggest with a smile, she flusters a little and grins. “Silly… Good morning to you too,” Her reply still shows exhaustion and sadness, but I continue with my plan, getting close to her and caressing the flock of hair she plays with so much. “You look fantastic today,” I tell her once again with calm, she blushes redder and stutters for a moment. “Thank you… you also… good… look…” You could even hear the boiling steam coming from inside her head. “Well, now, shall we get in?” I say taking on her hand and guiding her to the entrance, she stutters once again and begins on her series of compulsive, anxious breathing. “W-w-what do you mean?! How are you planning to get in without buying tickets-… did you, made reservations?!” The way she was impressed but also did her best to keep her shouts at a low tone of voice was straight-up adorable, I dug a hand on my jacket and pulled a couple of tickets, giving one of those to her. “Gold-Hotel-Tier Funland tickets for the two of us, I thought you would be happy to stay and see the fireworks and night parades, so instead of worrying to take the last train at time, it would be easier if we stayed the night in here,” She stopped in a mix of shock and embarrassment, her face was a total drama, stuttering for minutes, bringing her phone in silence and fiddling on it. “T-the… the cost of the gold-hotel tickets is…” She bit on her tongue and kept looking at me in shock. “Wait, no, don’t stress over the price, ok? It was my idea to buy them…” My plan had its first blow; I could almost predict what she was going to say next with that worried face. “B-but… I d-don’t have the money to pay for such an expensive date… is over my budget… I just,” I stop her for a moment, taking a deep breath then leaning to her height to give her a soft kiss on the lips. “It was my idea to bring you here, remember? Consider my payment just a formality, today is my treat, I want to give you the best boyfriend experience you can have, Aqua” She looked down on the floor without reply, “Consider it also an apology from what happened the first time we met, I didn’t like making you cry back then, let me compensate you for that awkward time,” She turned fully red this time as the memories of months ago hit on her mind, I extended my hand and she took it in silence, we finally went inside the park.

Her anxiety and fear will quickly disappear, even at this early this place is just a city-length circus, she was instantly jaw dropped looking at the attractions, the colorful stores of candies and souvenirs, the people screaming in excitement inside the thematic parks, she ran past me a couple of times with childish laughter, taking pictures of everything near her sight, I have never understood the comedy of the guy picking up the trash into the bin, but the moment she saw some high school girls recording him she pulls and almost breaks my arm to take me there so I could videotape him and take pictures of her near the guy, my heart beating fast looking at her lost in bliss and excitement. We passed by a map of the park and suddenly we were reminded of our main intentions when coming here, we laughed and ran up to our first goal, the Plaything Story thematic park, she almost tears up when seeing the size of the queue until I reminded her of our tickets, switching from being about to cry in public to walk through everyone with a condescending smile as we took the V.I.P line to get inside the park first then everyone and ride the thing, I don’t know what was more worrisome, the death stares she was provoking from her evil sneer when getting first than every other girl, or the death stares of the men who see me accompany her, mumbling groans of jealousy, I hope this doesn’t escalate in something bad. I honestly don’t know what was expecting from these theme parks, I remember watching the Plaything Story movie when I was young, but now it wasn’t as exciting, regardless of I could think of that show of machines and people in costumes interacting with us as the car ride passes by track, Aqua was on a high trip, giggling all the way from start to end, I could only laugh every time she smacked my chest and pulled on my shirt to point one of the characters of the movie, to see her that happy was enough, it was worth it. “That was AMAZING, that was SUPER; that was THE BEST THING EVER!” A small part of me worried she would be like this all day but, “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for bringing me here!” She shouted happy with a blush on her face and a huge smile, every time she did that my worries would just vanish, “C’mon! If we hurry up we can take the next ride in Cosmic Hill!” She explains pulling on my wrist and pointing to a schedule announcement on a digital board in the walls. “Then let’s race, if I get there first you invite the drinks!” I was being sucked on her hype, to imagine the stupid smile on my face when I said that makes me feel so embarrassed, I just ran away from her with a laugh and see with surprise how she was trying to chase me from behind, no complains or exhaustion, just a big smile from ear to ear. “Is not fair! I have short legs you know?!” She exclaimed while laughing, maybe I should've let her won, but I wanted to see what she would do if she loses, so I ran faster to reach first, almost getting scolded by the staff of the park in the way, I turn around and hear her trying to reach me with a loud pout, jumping on me and snuggling me from the neck, “Geez you knew I would never reach you and yet you still did it!” I could feel the heat on her body from running, her torso contracting and expanding from breathing so hard, her heart echoing over my chest like it was going to burst, I took her by the waist and took a kiss from her, she stared at me with surprise and calmed down, kissing me back, coughs from people near us being uncomfortable of what we were doing stops us before losing control, I place her back on the floor and savor her lips while gazing the other way, we get into the next attraction without saying anything, her overly excited screams took nothing to reappear.

After Cosmic Hill and Sea Robber’s theme parks we took a pause on a bench in front of a store, she bought me a can of coffee and one of orange juice for her, sitting in silence, she was giggling and fiddling on her phone, updating the pictures of her date on what looked like a chat group, didn’t bother to ask with who she was sharing those pictures, even though it had me curious. “So? How are you enjoying our date so far?” I asked just for a tease, but it was enough to make her drop the phone and give me a blushing smile with a nod. “I never thought coming here would be so fun… I still feel bad for making you pay so much for the tickets… but thanks to your consideration we are having such a good time!” She looks at me with honest eyes, takes a sip of her juice, “Although…” She pauses for a moment and fidgets on my jacket, “This is not the first time you bring a girl here… right? You seem to know everything beforehand…” I snort and shake my head, holding her hand as a reply. “Not at all, in fact, I… I always thought if I had a girlfriend… I would take her to a place like this one day, spend the day with her and all those things,” My explanation makes her red the countless time today. “T-those things…? Things like what?!” Did she misunderstand what I wanted to say, I bring her hand up and inspect her fingers. “I’m not sure myself, like, look, your nails, they look pretty cute, so does your hair, did you went to a salon yesterday before our date? You have been a dazzling beauty all this morning, the girls look at you with envy,” The comical agitated respiration shows up and her hand begins to tremble. “Y-y-you noticed… w-was it too much? Maybe I’m calling too much attention,” She quivers for a moment until I kiss her hand. “Not at all, please keep shinning for me, it makes me feel like the luckiest man in this park,” I can’t believe the things I’m saying, much less the way my heart is beating when holding her hand, Aqua gave me a silent gasp and leaned on me, holding on my shirt tightly with both hands. “D-did you just… you said…! ‘to shine for me’ didn’t you?!” I manage to get a hold of her drink before it falls on the floor, but she just pulls me closer to her face without letting me take a moment to think, “You did it, didn’t you?!” I nod in confusion until she realizes what she’s doing and slowly releases me; she covers her mouth with her hands and smiles all red, “You said to shine for you… instead of everyone… just for you… that selfishness… I don’t hate it,” The way she giggles from it strikes on my heart badly, we continue having our drinks, hand-holding, “Is this really what is to have a date with your boyfriend? Is… amazing, I’m glad to be the first girl you take here on a date, it makes me feel so good, and you’re paying attention to every detail… it's like I’m dreaming.”

I got pulled by hand most of the date, I felt she was going to dislocate my entire arm and that didn’t seem to be one of her worries, the morning reached noon fast after two more theme parks. “B-but… don’t I look childish wearing one of these?” She wonders in the cashier machine of one of those small carts selling mouse ear’s headbands. “Eh? What’s that all of a sudden, a lot of people of our age wear these things, why won’t you?” I ask almost in the same doubt, a line of people is quietly forming behind us as she makes loud mumbles of indecision, I decided to take two headbands and pay for them, quickly fixing one over my head and making Aqua explode in laughter. “Oh my God, take that off! You look like an idiot hahaha!” She shouts and tries to jump to take the ribbon off my head and failing each time. “C’mon, are you going to leave your boyfriend to be the only one who looks like an idiot?” I suggest handing the other headband to her; she looks at me again and laughs, takes the band and slowly wears it, fixing her hair, I take the chance to bring my phone and put the camera, pulling her by a shoulder and leaning so we both get in the picture, “That’s more like it! Now smile!” I tell her with animosity, Aqua replies by kissing my cheek all happy as we hear the captured sound of the phone, it caught me by surprise really, and she seems to be enjoying the face I’m making from it, I chase her off into the park for it. “So, where are we going to eat? You aren’t going to tell me you also made reservations at one of Funland restaurants didn’t you?” Aqua asked playfully when we were walking in the commercial street, I silently pulled the reservation papers, “Holy frick, are you serious?!” She screamed surprised, this time it wasn’t only for her, I heard plenty of times about this restaurant in specific and the child inside me was dying to eat there. Being received by the host and confirming my reservations a waitress took us four floors up, it was a huge place, elegant and extremely fancy, it made me doubt if it was the right decision to pay such an expensive place, but that doubt disappeared the moment the waitress took us to the famous shelf and pulled the spine of a book, making the shelf slide automatically and show a secret space in the restaurant for clients to order and eat, it was quite hard to know which one of us was more excited for coming in such a place, Aqua or me, we were having so much fun, and when the door closed the silence made the site even more comfortable, there were another two couples inside having lunch, yet everyone was far away from each couple, and it made a greater experience. “Say, is it ok to ask you something?” Aqua wonders with her mouth stuffed in meat, we both ordered steak, I guess when it comes to venture into western cuisine, none of us had the bravery to order something unknown, in the end, meat is meat, and steak is always good. “Uh? Go ahead, what is it?” I wasn’t paying attention to her face; I was distracted by the food and thinking how charming she looked when drinking wine. “A while ago you said something that had me thinking… Have you never had a girlfriend?” I almost choke, clean my mouth with a handkerchief and swallow, “A-ah! Sorry I knew I shouldn’t have asked!” She replies filling my glass with more wine, I took a sip and look to calm down. “Is, is not like I never had a girlfriend, I had one, but…” I look straight into her eyes, I shouldn’t say too much, “We never had the chance to have a date like this when we were a couple… we never had the chance to do the normal things a couple should do,” And yet I slipped enough for her to understand I was talking about a VTuber, her lips pronounced the words but her voice never came out, she pretended not to realize what I meant. “Aren’t you… a little disappointed? That your dream date is not really a date…” She insisted with guilty on her words, I smiled at her. “I don’t regret it nor I’m disappointed, to come here with you was one of the best things it happened to me,” I explained with honesty, then, I added something that filled me with regret instantly, “… but if it makes you feel too bad, maybe we should start being actual boyfriend and girlfriend from now on,” Good thing all the wine she coughed didn’t fall over her clothes but on the steak, it was embarrassing when the waitress hurried to check if everything was ok and bring her a glass of water, I changed the conversation after that, just like Rushia I asked with no real feelings on those words, maybe I just wanted to be rejected again, or maybe I was practicing on them, to think in the second option makes me feel really troubled, we have some chocolate mousse for dessert and coffee, then I asked for the bill and departed back on the park. Things have gotten awkward, after an entire day of walking around hand-holding she refuses to do it now, I have really screwed up this time and have no idea how to fix it, she asks me to stay in front of the stores for a moment while checking on her phone, apparently taking a call, in my paranoia I can only think she’s just faking it to walk away from me, and then, an unexpected solution shows up in front of me.

The employees of this place are seriously kind, as the evening parade was passing by and I told a music band in the parade that I made my girlfriend angry and I needed to apologize, they lent me a guitar and followed me to her location. It was by much the stupidest thing I have done in my entire life, and Aqua was bright red and speechless when I showed up grouped with all those people, and all the others on the park staring at us, I started to play the guitar as they built momentum, she noticed it was the song I played in the bar and started laughing uncontrollably, doing their best, the rest of the group joined me with drums, trumps and violins following the notes of the song like real professionals, I took her by one hand and she accepted, then surprised me, the band, and the rest of the public when she started to sing the lyrics, I was amazed, she heard it one time and it was enough to memorize it, we were having a duet song in front of a bunch of unknown people clapping and cheering over us, I never felt this much adrenaline, I never felt this much of an idiot, her voice keeps getting higher and sweeter, is literally incredible someone who speaks like her can sing this beautiful, I brought her to my arms at the end of the song, kissing, with people clapping for us all over. “Why do you have to be so cute…” She whispers with a strange expression of her eyes, she started to pull my wrist in silence, trying to tell me something, I gave back the guitar and thanked the band, then she pulled me harder out of the crowd and the commotion, far away from the plaza, away from the theme parks, near an almost lonely corner of the park, she continued silent, pulling me past the bathrooms and into the bushes near, almost getting out of the park and into the wild, she finally stops and rests her back over the trunk of a tree, Aqua looked up at me, panting, there was nothing to explain after giving me that expression, I took her from the hips and kissed her wildly, she replied just as furious, clinging on my neck trying to be at the same height, our tongues meeting without shame for the first time. “Aqua… what… are you sure of this…” I ask still a bit troubled, the way she moans ‘Uhm-hmh’ with that acute tone is such a turn on, my hands slipped inside her skirt and she held tight the bulge on my pants, making out with our lips more than with our tongues. “If… if you really think about making me your girlfriend… then you need to take re… r-responsibility! For… making me feel like this…” Never thought someone would tell me such a cliché of a sentence, never thought it would turn me on this much when hearing it either, I pressed her harder against the tree, I kissed and licked her neck as she gasped in pleasure, she was salty on sweat from running all day, I could feel her hands taking off my belt and unzipping my pants, I replied pulling her panties down to her knees and making her hold a part of the fabric of her skirt up to her stomach so I could have a clear look of her pelvis, sharing gazes we kiss again, she’s surprised to see my member but she’s horny enough to hold it hard and tight with her free hand, my middle finger slowly sliding inside her while my thumb softly pressing over her clit, we were grunting at each other at that point, it was a desperate urge to feel each other and make one feel as crazy as the other, “Ahh! Argh!” She screamed like a cat in heat as I increased my speed when fingering her. “Urgh… argh!” I replied, like brutes that lost all self-control, her hand was so soft and her strokes felt so good, her crotch making more and more schilicking noises with my finger until we both started to shake and feel currents in our bodies, we looked at each other knowing what was going to happen, she took my cock and put the tip right in front her entrance when I reached the orgasm, making her release a cry of pleasure when reaching hers and feeling the hot boiling milk soak her, panting exhausted, I slowly rubbed the tip against her clit, she moved her hips doing the same, we looked at each other impressed of what happened, laughing, awkwardly, wiping the sweat off our faces, put my pants back up, she looked at me and started to take off her panties one leg at a time, but at the last moment she pulled it back in, shaking and grimacing a little from the sticky sensation. “Are you going to walk like that…?” I asked in a mix of concern and amusement, she kept shaking and giggling trying to overcome the feeling. “I-it turns you on, doesn’t it? To know I’ll be walking like this the rest of the day,” I couldn’t deny it, but seeing her walk so awkwardly was more entertaining than erotic, back in the park we tried to pretend nothing happened, but not even ten minutes back on the streets she squirmed in despair, “I’m sorry I tried!” She screamed before running into the bathroom to clean herself.

The evening passed by when we were visiting the stores, buying souvenirs for her parents and friends, the night welcomed us when we stepped back on the plaza. “I can’t see… I can’t see at all!” She complained over and over, fidgeting between the people in the crowd trying to get a look at the plaza, her hands stuffed with small gift bags and balloons, with the mouse headband on top the scene was more than laughable. “You sure look like a little girl right now!” I shouted, by that point, I was getting used to that spontaneous side constantly coming from nowhere, she pouted loudly and I kneeled on the floor, giving her my back, “C’mon, time to enjoy the best part of having a tall boyfriend!” I invited her, she doubts for a second then slowly put her legs around my neck, I’m glad she cleaned herself in the end, I held her back so she doesn’t fall when I stand up, hearing her surprised noises are always fun, I hold her bags and feel her small and warm hands rest on the top of my head, the balloons tied to one of her fingers, for the first time that day she was completely silent, it was hard to notice when trying to look up to her face, but her eyes were sparkling with the lights of the parade, hypnotized and amazed of the spectacle, I could feel her fingers caressing my head slowly, the fireworks started the moment the parade was reaching its end, I took her out of the crowd and still over my shoulders I carried her to the highest and loneliest spot I could find around the plaza, she poked my forehead and looked at me, we shared a kiss. The night breeze was simply perfect, the moment I put her back on the floor she looked for shelter in my arms, then turned back to see the sky full of explosive displays of lights, our hands holding tight on each other, we shared another kiss, our lips were cold, but the inside of our mouths was warm, “This has been one of the best days… ever,” our breathing taking form in the air, it was unexpectedly cold, or maybe we were still too horny for each other, but at the last moment, a tiny yawn coming from her mouth was enough to dictate the end of the day, we didn’t come all the way here just for that, quickly losing strength and falling asleep, I hold her from the armpit and lifted her on my arms, walking to the hotel, a family passes by with a father carrying his son the same way. “Long day has been uh?” He says but I don’t answer, I don’t want to explain; that was uncomfortable enough. I went inside the lobby juggling between her body, her bags, and my wallet to bring my ticket, the receptionist giggles when hearing Aqua cooing, I wonder why she didn’t ask me for her ticket, and she explained in detail Aqua had gone to the hotel earlier today and gave the ticket to two girls who have been at our room all day, that didn’t have any sense to me, but there wasn’t any reason for the receptionist to say such a lie, I took the elevator and a couple of floors later I knocked on the door, Marine and Sora received us.

“Ok, here we go… Oopsie daisy!” Marine quips when Sora places Aqua on her arms, both of them slowly waking the girl up, I’m so confused. “Care to tell me what is happening right now?” I grunt while dropping all the bags on one of the couches, to my surprise the sleepyhead is the one who replies. “The date… is not over yet… Coffee please,” The other two giggling from listening to her, Sora changed spots with Marine and took the girl to the bedroom, the other went to a corner of the hotel room, picked up the phone, and started ordering a room service then gestured to follow her there. I sat near while she was making the call, room service, I bet I’m paying for that, why Aqua invited these girls here is something I still don’t understand, by the moment Marine ends the call she looks at me with disgust and sighs. “First things first… This comes from Matsuri,” She raised her hand into the ceiling, oh here it comes, though I never expected to be an indirect slap, Marine stops at the last moment, feeling doubt, she pinches my cheek instead, “… She’s really hurt you know? I can’t believe you have taken three months to make a decision, she told us she was giving up and wanted me to slap you the moment I see you, but eh, I really can’t do it,” She caressed my face and sighed, “You didn’t hear it from me but, she would’ve done everything for you, and I mean everything, if you were to be one of those disgusting fans who want a three-way with her and her mom, she would’ve given it to you, but you failed her,” She pinched my cheek again, this time harder, “Why do we have to fall in love of guys if you are all so stupid I wonder?” I felt a hurl on my stomach, I wasn’t expecting for a day this good to be thrown out the window this quickly, and it doesn’t seem she cares to hear what I have to say about it, “Now, I guess you want to know why Sora and I are here don’t you?” I nod to her; she smiles, stands, and stretches with an acute sigh, “That coffee better hurry… Aqua wanted to take you to her place at the end of your date; she didn’t know you were going to reserve a hotel room; that sure was smooth of you!” Her mood switched, smacking my back with energy and a big smile, “So we had to bring a couple of things she needed for tonight, she asked Sora to do the delivering and I couldn’t miss the chance to join!” The door is knocked and she opens; the guy brings the cart with a round of coffee cups and a thermos, cutlery, sugar, and milk to a side, a cube with a couple of wine bottles too, he recognizes Marine almost instantly and asks her for an autograph, she signs a sleeve of his shirt, gives him a handshake and asks him to keep silent about it, he nods with a childish smile and leaves the room, that was close. “You know, I think your problem is that you only know how to pretend to be a man, instead of being one all the time,” She prepared the cups and gave me one before taking the cart to the bedroom, “Drink up, you’re gonna need it!” She happily shouts with a wink, I get a glance of Sora speaking to Aqua, she was awake now, Marine interrupts them and the three start sharing a girly and high pitched laughter, giving one last sight to me before closing the door with a swing of her ass, I slowly drink on the coffee and touch my face, I’ve failed Matsuri, and I run out of options, more like, maybe I didn’t deserve to have so many options in the first place.

It has been almost forty minutes since those two locked Aqua in that room, is obvious what is going to happen once the door opens, and what is that I have to do when she comes from that door, yet it has me curious why they’re taking so long, looking at the park from the windows, everything has slowly closed their doors, the parades were over and the fireworks vanished from the city night sky hours ago, the door finally opens. From hand to hand, Marine and Sora carried an overly ashamed and trembling Aqua, wearing two-piece lingerie of blue-pastel colors, frills, and lacey decorations, every time she noticed I was staring at her she tried to cover her body, but the other two held her wrists tightly, the cloth was translucent enough to see everything under the lights of the room, from her perky breasts to the tiny bush on her panties, she gulped down saliva multiple times in her usual panicked breathing before finally being able to look at my face to face, “T-this was!” She shouts and stops squirming frustrated from not having control of her voice nor her tone, Sora rubs her back with a giggle and whispers something in her ear, Aqua tries again, “This was… suppose to be a surprise for you when we got back home… what do you… think?” She looks like her heart can’t take the situation, yet she does her best to play it cool and turn around for me to see her whole outfit set, the way her ass looked in that small piece of underwear was unforgiving, she was more than stunning, I could notice all the time they took inside the room was to prepare her, her face was all refreshed and wearing new makeup, they braided her fringe to a side and behind her ear, the rest of her hair was all styling and grooming, the closer she walked to me the more I could smell a slight and sweet perfume coming from her neck, I closed the gap between us and embraced her with an arm from the back, kissing her slowly, I could feel her doubts and tension melting away, but it quickly came back and spread to me when hearing the other two giggle, when are they going to leave us alone I wonder. Sora takes me by hand and makes me sit on the couch, kissing me and quickly removing the top of her clothes, leaning and pressing on me with eagerness and lust, she pulled away slowly and fixed her hair licking her lips, “Did your heart skip a beat now I wonder?” She asks with a dominant-soft tone, I feel another hand caressing my face and forcing me to look the other way, Marine had sat on the other side and took off her clothes and bra too, she makes such an innocent expression before kissing me, hard to believe it was the same girl throwing me crap an hour ago, they called Aqua in and made her sit over my lap, she made a funny gesture with her arms, as trying to bulk-up bravery before kissing me, the other two kissing my neck and slowly removing y jacket and shirt, rubbing the bulge growing on my pants, Aqua was distracted on a loop of lust, wrapped on my neck like a koala with no desire to let go, making out with such tenderness, Marine coughs after a couple of minutes and Aqua pulls away gasping all red, the three now kneeling and pulling my pants down together. “Uh… I-is bigger than it was before…” Aqua comments in fear and makes the other two break in laughter, Marine and Sora teasing me by softly fondling my member and sack, giving it quickly, beak-kisses, Aqua poking the tip with a finger and gulping down saliva, “G-girls… maybe I should leave this part to you,” They laugh again, pushing her from the back to get closer. “C’mon, after all, it took you to say you wanted to try this, don’t back off now,” Sora suggests caressing her hair, Aqua looks up to me in shame and shooshes the girl. “C’mon, well teach you! I promise it’ll make you feel real good,” Marine explains with a perverted tone, taking the lead and rubbing my member against her face, “Ah, I really can’t get enough of this bad guy!” She shouts shaking her hips and quickly digging inside her panties with a hand, licking me up and down before kissing and sucking my balls with loud, terrifying noises for the girl in lingerie. “Marine gee, you’re scaring her!” Sora middles and takes my cock from Marine before she gulps it all down in one go, taking Aqua’s right hand and making her stroke me, “You don’t have to do it like we do ok? Just have fun and try to make him feel good,” She explains, then together both girls begin to kiss and stroke my cock, giving little sucks on the sides while looking up to me, God it was torture to endure two and three mouths at the same time when Marine joined again from below, I could see Aqua getting more and more turned on as I grit my teeth and grunt trying to hold myself from cumming. Sora is the first to give me head, she teases me even more by doing it from a side of her mouth, pressing me against her cheek and making a bulge on her face, Marine goes next, without listening to Sora at all she takes me all the way until I feel the back of her throat, she stood in all fours and started pumping me back and forth, the satisfaction on her face when doing so was priceless, Sora took Aqua from the face and snatched a kiss from her, holding on her hands and kissing her again, the girl replies with doubt and slowly begins to enjoy it, Sora looks at her with a dominant smile and kisses on her neck while one of her hands begins to rub Aqua’s crotch over her lingerie. “S-Sora… ah… d-don’t! I’m getting wet!” Her panicked screams only turned on the brown-haired girl, even more, Aqua finally gave up, I could see her tongues making up, she even took the lead and started fondling Sora’s breasts, Marine was having the fun of her life with no one else claiming for a turn, she was mercilessly sucking me down there, I can’t hold it anymore, releasing me from that tight mouth of hers and stroking my cock furious, Marine and her partner both closing her eyes and opening her mouths with desire, dragging Aqua from the shoulders to join, in one single and loud groan of pleasure, I splash their faces with my orgasm, Sora is quickly to taste it on her mouth and swallow while Marine just stretched her tongue out more, Aqua squirms and slightly turns, making most of my cum fall to one side of her face. “All of this and you’re still so tense Aqua, let yourself enjoy it,” Sora explains on her ear as marine gulps down loudly, both of them licking the face of the shy girl who moans and fidgets as their friends caress their body. “F-fine! I a-admit it… that felt hot…” She gasps and looks down in shame, yet, when she stares at my cock and spots a trace of the white liquid hanging over like a thread, she goes silent and approaches, the other two looking at her with a smile and trying to not interrupt, she takes the thread on her tongue and inside her mouth, sucking it up, giving me head for the first time, sucking me hard and releasing frustrated gasps, stroking me with one hand and my balls with the other until she has left me all clean, “I-it does… feel good to do that…” The girls stand up with a huge smile and clap, not to celebrate but almost like to order her, it seems Aqua gets the signal and stops on what she’s doing, my member soaked on her saliva, they pushed us inside the bedroom and left us alone, yet for the noise out there it seems they didn’t leave the room, just started to watch TV.

“Wait a moment! I-I’m going to wash my mouth ok?!” Aqua hurries to run into the bathroom. “What for?” I wonder walking to the cart with the bottles of wine, removing the paper wrap to open one. “Eh… Eh? Don’t you want me to wash my mouth? I just… a moment ago I was…” steam coming from her ears while trying to explain. “… That hasn’t stopped me before, to be honest,” I explain with a bit of sarcasm when removing the cork with a popping sound, she steps back with a slight expression of disgust. “S-Still… I think I prefer to wash my mouth, wait here a minute…” She insists and disappears for a moment, I look for the glasses inside the cube and pour the drink on it, wait for her to come back from the bathroom and give her one of the glasses, she sits on the bed with me while we drink in silence for a while, “Say… are you mad that I brought them here?” She asks looking at her reflection on the wine, “After what happened the first time we met, I didn’t have the strength to do this alone, that’s why I asked Sora for a little help, but Marine caught us talking about it, sorry, ok?” Aqua finished with a fixed smile, I give her a kiss and then we finish our glasses, slowly leaning her on the bed and kissing her, feeling her naked body for the first time, her underwear was tarnished on her fluids and had a strong smell which could drive any men insane, like a shy feral in the heat of spring, when I remember how eager she was the first time we met and how shy she was now, I understand all she needs now is a guiding hand, I love her furious moans when I begin to suck her labia and introduce my tongue, the way she forces herself to don’t wrap her legs around my head and cover her face with both arms, gasping with an almost-crying voice, going crazy whenever I pressed her clit between my lips, I made her turn around and lift her ass, she hugged a pillow on her arms a bit scared when feeling my tip rubbing on her entrance, I put her legs together and keep them pressed with my knees, I want her clench on it, slowly sliding the tip, but gradually pushing the rest without a break for her to breath, she moans in surprise and her tone elevates and elongates when I press it all the way down, slowly rubbing on her back to help her relax, making sure her hips and ass are the only part she’s arching, the moment I begin to pump her, there’s a distinctive red color spreading on my member, I look at her with wide eyes, she's going to torn the pillow off with her nails, yet she begins to smile, “Amazing… it doesn’t hurt… it doesn’t hurt at all… you’re making me feel so good!” With all this foreplay no wonder she couldn’t feel it, the more she moans the more she feels ashamed, using the pillow to muffle her voice just makes me want to pound her harder, I reach a climax even harder than before inside her, I feel her walls spam some seconds later as she comes next, her hands desperately breaking the fabric of the pillow, “I love you… I love you so much…” She babbles on the pillow, “… I love you too,” I crawl to her face as she turns belly up and put my cock on her mouth, silently and slowly, she begins to kiss it, suck it and then give it head, cleaning it up as I fingered her pussy and groped her breasts, we looked at each other with an urge to continue, a too-great amount of lust which built between the scenes and exploded when the moment appeared, we kept at it for another hour before she lost all the strength of her body, wrapped in each other arms, she rubbed her forehead on my chest and mumbled happy noises, “Say… there’s one last thing I want to ask you... One more thing I want you to do for me…” She tells with a drowsy voice, I rub her back with a giggle and accept to hear her request. I kissed her cheek and get out the bed, covered that happy-face girl with a blanket, and left for a moment, the other two were still here making out with the other and watching TV, they ignored me and so did I, walking naked up to the mini-fridge to take a bottle of water, the thought of Aqua’s request was demolishing my heart, I turned around and found that Marine and Sora were approaching to me while taking the rest of her clothes off, “I hope you aren’t thinking your job is over yet,” Marine says playfully while removing her panties from a leg. “You knew all along, didn’t you?” I ask with a little bit of rage, they give a sincere smile, they did know, “Very well, then the night isn’t over,” I tell them defiantly, pulling them by the hips and tightly holding their buttocks on each hand, “Not until I’ve completely destroyed the two of you,” they giggled awkwardly and excited, almost as if that’s exactly how they wanted it, which makes me madder, both in thoughts and my erection, none of the three will have time to rest now, I throwing these two on the bed and waking up Aqua for another round.

When I told the band about the news, they almost jump at me from excitement, after all, no matter how much we played at the bars we still were just a small circle of many other young music bands, finding ourselves to be hired to play at such event was high of their impression. In the third week of June it finally happened, we woke up early and grouped at the entrance of the bar, the owner lent us his van to carry our things through the city, I drove the guys and the instruments up to the upper-class streets’, then stopped into a popular garden park among the rich, they sure used all and every penny for this day, a staff member stops us at the lot park and give us ID passes and instructions to carry all our things from the back door of the garden. The guys still couldn’t believe anything of what was happening, for the first time for them, and even for me, we were together with a crazy amount of Internet and TV celebrities, most of them VTubers, there were tons of familiar faces, the entire Hololive and Holostars group was here, people from Nijisanji and individual artists too, all of them sitting on their respective seats with us, the band, in a corner waiting for the signal, the moment we got our cue, we had a small mistake on the tones, the nervous feeling was obvious, but at the judgmental eyes of Kagura Mea, we fixed the melody right away, slow, light, and from afar she finally appeared, Aqua, wearing a beautiful and long white dress which made her look like an angel, her father was taking her from and an arm, it was the first time I saw that guy in my life, they stopped in front of Mea, shared some words and smiles, then the father left them to sit in one the chairs behind, we stopped playing. The marrying ceremony took about twenty minutes, which for many was the longest twenty minutes of our entire life, as Aqua couldn’t stop her panicked breathing today all days, I admit to having felt a slap on the face when priest sang the magical words and they kissed, but it was time for us to play again, as they walked together with the biggest smiles, I never saw her so happy, everyone started to move to another side of the garden for the reception of the wedding, we had to quickly move our things again. They decided to leave their first dance for later so we had time to settle everything, the guys asked me to let them wander around and talk with all those people in the meanwhile, I honestly couldn’t deny, far in the distance I can feel someone’s stare, Choco waves from afar while having drinks on a table, I join her with a glass of champagne and a small clink, she snorts exasperated and leans on the back of her chair. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re jealous?” I ask with a condescending tone, never thought my time to laugh at her would finally come. “Me, jealous? Why, because one of my friends younger than me finally married and I’m still single? Why would that make me jealous?” She shrugs with as much as a sarcastic tone as me, we end laughing and gulping down our glasses from the same feeling, “But… How about you? You didn’t have to come, you know? You could’ve said to her you wouldn’t play on her wedding,” Her tone changes to worry and a frown, we both turn to look at the new couple on the other side of the tables, chatting with their familiars and receiving the congratulations of their friends. “It was a favor from a friend to other, that was all,” I forced myself to lie, but I guess when it comes to these topics, there’s no way to deceive this woman, she laughed at me, when a waitress passed with a plate of drinks she took a couple and handed me one of the glasses. “C’mon don’t give the boilerplate crap, even your kindness has to have a limit, no matter how you look at it, she used you,” She insists while chugging on her cup, I wasn’t one to judge of drinking so much so early as I followed her right next, “If someone were to tell me 'I love you’ after what probably was one the best dates in your life, just to know you helped her solve her doubts and if you would like to play at her wedding with someone else,” She pauses the moment she notices the volume of her voice, takes a deep breath and continues, “…They were going to marry regardless if you had accepted to take her on a date, you know? She just wanted to know what was to be with a man at least once; you have all the right to be mad about it…” I had to hold on to it, hold to don’t fall in the same rambling she was getting at. “I know what happened, I was there, other people would consider is mature of me for showing up at her wedding,” My reply only makes her get more stressed, kicking the floor frustrated. “God, you’re impossible! And how is that I am the one getting angry with all of this and not you?” I shrugged, which almost makes her scream in fury, the man scheduling the organization called our band and I had to leave her, not before settling to meet her on her apartment tonight, as annoying as she can be some times, having sex with her is great, a part of me wants for nighttime to come already.

Maybe was because I was holding those thoughts for far too long, maybe it was because seeing Choco react that way made me truly wonder why I wasn’t having the same attitude, whatever was the reason, as we were playing for their first dance together my fingers trembled and my voice quivered, messing the notes and lyrics of the song, the couple stared confused at me for a moment, I put a hand over the mike, “I’m sorry… turns out I can’t do this after all,” I said while looking at Aqua, “Can you guys take it from here don’t you? See you on the weekend where usual,” I told my friends when taking the guitar off and stepping off the platform. “See? I told you we shouldn’t have invited your tool here,” I heard Mea whisper in the distance with resentment, the band hurries to go back to the melody and the girls slowly go back to dancing, everything happened so fast none of the men and women in their fancy smoking suits and dresses notice, except the obvious stares of a certain group of girls. The tie is suffocating me, the jacket feels stupid to wear, I throw away both at the lounge before getting out of that place, walking on the sidewalk to get away as fast as possible…

_“…Takumi!”_

I shouldn’t have let these feelings build up in the way it did; I shouldn’t have attended her wedding…

_“Takumi!”_

Why did I have to make a scene on such a day, why did I think it was mature for me to accept her invitation…

_“Takumi… Takumi please wait!”_

It was at the third time it finally reached me… those words… my name, and out of breath Aqua was at the other extreme of the sidewalk pulling on her skirt, Matsuri, Sora, Mio, Suisei… almost all her friends slowly following from behind confused, Mea joining them not so much after. “… How…? Who told you?” I ask with a crackling tone on my voice. “Hirose… Takumi…” She kept repeating while trying to breathe, “The hotel tickets… and the restaurant bill had your name in it… your name is Takumi, your last name Hirose,” I could see many of the girls look at each other surprised of finally knowing my name, she continued, and she yelled her heart out to me

_“I’m sorry!”_

_“I’m sorry for saying that I love you… I, I do love you!”_

_“But I’m sorry, this is how things are! Mea means everything to me!”_

_“Sooner than later I realized what I was doing to you was wrong… Everyone said so too! But I still did it, because that is what I wanted to do! Is what I had to do to be happy!”_

_“W-what… What I’m trying to say is…”_

_“Maybe you should do the same too! No matter how many people you hurt in the way… No matter how selfish your actions may look to others… you should do everything you need to be happy!”_

_“…Thank you, for everything, Takumi… I hope we can meet again someday.”_

It has been ten months since that happened, after all this time that speech still makes wonder in my head, for better or worst. On the first week of April of the year after I step a foot in the college I left behind after so long, the buildings haven’t changed at all but the people did, I wish I could’ve keep studying together with Niko and the rest of my friends, but they graduated not so long ago, as I walk around the plaza of the school grounds, I poke the cheek of a brown-haired girl and spook her, “Ready to finish your studies?” I ask with a playful tone, Ai had cut her hair up to her neck, wearing contact lens and attire with cold colors to pass under the radar. “Hah! Right back at you, Mr. Music teacher who dropped on his studies can’t make fun of someone who did it too!” She shouts in her usual angry tone, faking to get mad just to laugh after, we walk around the campus checking up the place, “So, you said I was finally going to meet your girlfriend but you came alone, did you chicken out?” She asks fixing her hair from the spring breeze. “She had something to do so I had to leave first from our place, I told her to meet us at this around here and… look, here she comes,” I explained pointing to a trail of smoke gradually getting bigger, coming in our direction, a girl of long black hair stops right in front of us, forcefully pulling the breaks on the floor. “I’m sorry to be late! God, running with a long skirt is so hard, how the others do this?!” The way she screams and exasperates makes Ai look at me with a frown and silently pointing at her head when she isn’t looking. “Really, Subaru?” She asks with a tone of voice sure to make you laugh, Subaru finally notices her presence and takes Ai with both hands. “It’s you! It’s you! It really is you!” She shakes her hands energetic. “Yes! It's me but calm down, you’re making a scene!” Ai complains and stutters, the other notices the people glances and finally calms down, fixing the purse on her shoulder and walking to my side, kissing my cheek, then turning back to Ai with a duck face and a serious frown, “I have like a thousand things at our place I want you to sign me later today,” Subaru’s tone makes her chuckle, petting her head and looking up to me with a smile. “Very well, I guess I can take a coffee at you guy’s place after our classes are over,” Subaru squirms and jumps excited, running to the opposite direction of where our classes were then coming back with a red ashamed face, “Ok… I see it now,” Ai chuckles again getting a hold of her cheeks and pulling them, “You’re too adorable!” Looking at them getting along really makes me happy, and the moment I bring my phone trying to sneak a picture of them messing with each other, they stop and look at me with a smile. “If you are going to take a pic you should appear in it too!” Subaru suggests with a gesture of her hand, Ai giving a silent nod, I join them and they squish me from each arm with big smiles and making peace signs, “Where are we going to put this picture though, the walls are getting thin!” Subaru exclaims as I take the picture and seal her weird expression with the camera, this was the start of our new semester, the continuation of our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this story concludes. When I first thought of writing this, VTubers weren't in the scene, at first, I just wanted to write an erotic story which wouldn't only satisfy a male audience, but also women, and mostly, I wanted to portray what is to be a sex worker, many of the things which happen in their lives, resolve misconceptions towards them and make the reader face their problems (alcoholism and drug-addiction aside); VTubers were for me, a medium to channel the story, making them take protagonism most of the scenes. 
> 
> I remember writing A Sweet Nightmare 1 in about 6 days, it was one of the funniest weeks in my life, I made a character people could use for self-insert, making them navigate through this erotic sea. I wrote A Sweet Nightmare 2 to conclude the story once and for all and because I wanted for the Hololive girls to appear in it, I gave the main character a name and a personality, as the story reaches its end, it was necessary for the reader and the MC to detach from each other, Takumi (巧) Hirose (広瀬) was both a compliment and an insult for the MC, since his name, using that specific kanji means of "someone who is skillful" to describe his multiple skills at many different things, yet as an insult for not being able to keep with his studies. This continuation took 3 months, there were too many characters and it made it troublesome, but I had the same amount of fun, I made the MC end with Subaru to represent wide and clear his own steps to be happy, even if it means to be selfish and hurt other people in the way.
> 
> I was always concerned to be writing this story using VTubers as characters, so I constantly portrayed parts of who they are while at the same time adding a spoonful of superscript, in an attempt to don't fully portray their personalities into the chapters, at the end of the day, there are people behind these characters, and it always bothered me to be writing something they or their fans would find offensive.
> 
> Many thanks for all the people who have read both works, many thanks for your kudos, and thanks in advance for all future comments, especial thanks for the Chinese person who took a personal time of their life to translate the entire first Episode without being asked to, that made me incredibly happy, thank you for your collaboration.
> 
> I use Grammarly to correct the works and double-check them myself, but since I have an attention span problem, I may always skip in some mistakes, for that I apologize, I always try to read the works time later to keep correcting them (Las correction: 21-01-2021, the fourth chapter was full of mistakes I'm so sorry! I can't believe I ignored something like that for an entire year). All the things that happened in "Funland" were not made up! They were all references to the real site in Japan! (The scene of Okayu and Takumi outside of the inn was actually Okayu apologizing to him yet pranking him again, sending Takumi inside the forest telling him Matsuri and what at the time was Rushia wanted to know what is like "to be with a deer" and that he had to stop them, but in the end, I chose to skip on this bestiality-ish joke)
> 
> And now, as always, the endnotes can't finish without this necessary message:
> 
> The one above is a work of fiction inspired entirely by Virtual Youtubers. You must, by all circumstances behave nicely and as for proper as needed with the people behind these characters, as they're real people with real lives and feelings. No part of this work must be taken out of context is a work of fiction and must remain as it.


End file.
